<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars by ifiweresober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334499">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober'>ifiweresober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Pining, Romance, all of them really just so many, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你即將與烏野王子聯姻。」研磨的父親在仲夏第一天告訴他。</p><p>國王孤爪武說這句話時邊寫著手中的信件，並沒有抬起頭，彷彿他僅是在指示將今天的晚餐推遲十五分鐘，就這樣理所當然、且不容質疑地定奪研磨的終身大事。</p><p>那支原本書寫中的羽毛筆被刻意停下時，研磨意識到國王正在等他回應，「知道了，」研磨回答，他眨動雙眼，「還有其他事嗎？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/gifts">astrid_fischer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207171">rewrite the stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/pseuds/astrid_fischer">astrid_fischer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>英文原文為<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_fischer/pseuds/astrid_fischer">astrid_fischer</a>的作品<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207171/chapters/40461332">rewrite the stars</a>，這個故事的非正式主題曲是Toto的<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY&amp;ab_channel=TotoVEVO">Africa</a>，有興趣的話，作者也手繪了一張<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal/status/1007826941083152385?s=20">七王國相對位置圖</a>。</p><p>謝謝<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017">點墨</a>和<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun">逸雲</a>幫忙校閱，沒有你們我是翻不出來的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你即將與烏野王子聯姻。」研磨的父親在仲夏第一天告訴他。</p><p>國王太早就將研磨傳喚至廳裡，粉紅色的曙光都還未照亮東方的山嶺，研磨這天直到日中都沒有課程或劍術訓練，在這種日子他通常可以睡得更久。</p><p>國王孤爪武說這句話時邊寫著手中的信件，並沒有抬起頭，彷彿他僅是在指示將今天的晚餐推遲十五分鐘，就這樣理所當然、且不容質疑地定奪研磨的終身大事。</p><p>那支原本書寫中的羽毛筆被刻意停下時，研磨意識到國王正在等他回應，「知道了，」研磨回答，他眨動雙眼，「還有其他事嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>研磨走出國王的辦公廳時，御前侍衛長正斜倚在外頭的一根柱子旁等著，就如研磨所預料的，即使他不希望對方出現。</p><p>黑尾穿著訓練皮甲，頭髮因為草率卸去頭盔的習慣而無可救藥地四處亂翹，他肯定是結束晨間操演後就直接過來這裡。</p><p>「擅離職守。」研磨毫不意外地說道，「別讓貓又看到你。」</p><p>他將通往父親房間的門緊緊闔上。</p><p>列夫還小的時候十分怕黑。他每夜都會不停哭鬧，直到他睜大綠色雙眼、緊抿嘴唇，在床上看著人們將臥室裡的每一扇門窗都關上，並向他保證絕不會有危險。</p><p>此刻研磨似乎也是這種感受，他闔起辦公廳門，彷彿這麼做便能將剛才被告知的事安穩地鎖在門另一邊。</p><p>黑尾因研磨的問候露齒而笑，心知肚明自己是貓又最喜愛的門生，哪怕他這個隊長真被發現曠職，那位年邁的劍豪也只會發點牢騷，警告他不許再犯。</p><p>「不會有事。」黑尾說，走近研磨身邊配合著他的步伐往前，「他早上會忙著用拐杖桶列夫，列夫還是記不住自己的步法。」</p><p>「他試過配上劍一起練習嗎？或許會有幫助。」</p><p>在穿越中庭時，黑尾發出被逗樂的哼聲表示贊同。天氣相當涼爽，酷暑已經迫近，現在是一天當中僅剩的宜人時刻。他們距離花園不遠，空氣中飄散著茉莉與玫瑰的香氣。</p><p>音駒全年氣候溫煦，並不如南方的梟谷炎熱到無法忍受，也沒有像白鳥澤的雨季，抑或山中的伊達工那樣嚴寒的冬季。</p><p>黑尾以肩膀輕推研磨喚回他的注意力，「有什麼事要告訴我嗎？」他問道，金色雙眼透露出急切，然而他的舉止卻十分鎮靜，仿若他未曾守在宮殿外頭明擺地等候消息。</p><p>「就我所知沒有。」研磨語氣單調地回答，「你不是應該在跟其他人整備新陣型嗎？」</p><p>「已經排過了，」黑尾笑著說，但這不是他最好看的笑容，「兩次。」</p><p>兩人的長靴在步道上嘎吱作響，天空是破曉前的淺灰色，星光在漸亮的日照中隱去，難以辨認。</p><p>黑尾已經醒來數小時了，他負責監督夜哨的交接和早晨操演。在黑尾被任命為侍衛長以前，這一切都是由貓又執掌，而如今貓又可以愉快地睡到上午，晚一點再現身斥責騎士們不佳的儀態和敷衍的防禦姿勢。</p><p>研磨思考著是否值得在早餐前溜到果園，逃開下午與貓又的劍術訓練。這代表會錯過正餐，但他經常這樣做，或許他可以說服列夫晚點為他摸出些水果餡餅或蘋果。</p><p>這位王儲可以在他人的遊說下做出任何事情，這是他最好、最壞、也可以說是唯一的本領。</p><p>「<b>研磨。</b>」</p><p>黑尾終究失去了耐性，研磨也知道他會，黑尾猛然轉身停下，兩人面對著面。</p><p>研磨對黑尾的一舉一動都像是自己的一樣熟悉，更何況他本來就是個容易捉摸的人，所以研磨能夠即時收住腳步避免彼此相撞，頭稍微向後仰，目光往上挑著眉注視黑尾。</p><p>「怎麼？」他平淡地發問，黑尾在挑撥他的情緒，而他完全沒打算助長這個態勢。</p><p>黑尾嘆了口氣，每當研磨格外難搞時，他就會這麼嘆息，「你有婚約了。」</p><p>來了，這回事被從他父親沉靜、緊閉的辦公廳裡搬了出來。話音落下時，研磨試著保持神色不變。那僅是一個詞，在這太陽將昇的灰暗天色裡，聽起來是如此虛幻與遙遠。</p><p>很難相信這個詞足以撼動任何事物。</p><p>黑尾雙手環胸朝後晃一步，既然他已經達到了目的，就不再繼續侵佔研磨的個人空間。</p><p>「你不打算告訴我嗎？」他問。</p><p>事實上黑尾有理由感到受傷，但研磨拒絕順他的意。研磨忽然感到疲倦，在日出前就被叫醒的睏意向他襲來。</p><p>昨晚他敖夜閱讀南方精靈的傳說總集，後來直接打開著書本以不舒服的姿勢和衣入睡。一刻鐘前父親的侍從去叩他的臥室門時，他仍維持著相同的睡姿。</p><p>「我為什麼要？」他冷漠地問，「很顯然你早就知道了，而且我想你很快就會提起。」</p><p>他沒有問黑尾是如何得知婚約一事，畢竟黑尾總是能早一步掌握那些他不該先知道的資訊。不過他不可能是在今早前就聽聞聯姻消息，否則他會先透露給研磨的。他不會被允許這麼做，但無論如何他都會讓研磨知道，任何事情他都會告訴研磨。</p><p>「而你對這事沒有任何想法？」黑尾問道，他挑起眉毛，「婚姻？即便是你，我也認為這副無動於衷的態度很離譜。」</p><p>幾乎任何人都很難不被黑尾此刻蓄意的挑釁口吻激怒，但這對研磨而言稀鬆平常，因為他自懂事以來就認識了黑尾。</p><p>「我認為我的想法根本無關緊要。」研磨回答，他皺起眉，在心中以同等的速度驅散訂婚與婚姻這兩個詞，考慮任何一者太久都會讓他胸口產生壓迫感，宛若無法呼吸。</p><p>他對黑尾投以質疑的眼神，以隱藏起自己的不安，「這就是為什麼你這麼急著結束晨練，冒險放屬下不管，不怕在你缺席時出差錯？我對婚姻的看法？」</p><p>從黑尾的表情看來，研磨並沒有成功轉移話題，「我指的不是你對婚姻整體的想法，而是你對這場聯姻的想法。」</p><p>研磨不作回應，他正忙著打算何處是離開王宮的最佳路徑，趁還沒有人醒來強制安排他的日程以前順利脫逃。</p><p>或許北門是最好的選擇，駐守在那的早班侍衛總是會提早離崗去看廚房的一位金髮女侍，問她是否需要幫忙過篩麵粉或切馬鈴薯。女侍擺明著對他毫無興趣，連研磨都為他感到羞恥。</p><p>但黑尾依然擋在他身前，研磨沒看他都能感受到那強烈的注視。</p><p>黑尾是音駒的御前侍衛長，然而優先於這身份，他是研磨最親近的朋友，從兒時起就是。</p><p>他比任何人都更懂得解讀研磨的情緒，要是他罔顧研磨亟欲迴避的意願強逼他談，就意謂著他有明確的理由這麼做。他認為這是為了研磨好，無論對錯。</p><p>研磨極度不情願地打住自己的逃跑計畫，思緒回到他與父親的那場簡短會談。他只專注思考此事的核心，精細程度好比在沙地裡以指腹辨識一枚硬幣表面的微小凸起。大致上，這整件事並非空穴來風。</p><p>從他出生那一刻起，政治婚姻就是無可避免的定局，即使他不再是王儲，這點也不會改變。</p><p>在研磨年僅兩歲時，他父親與伊熱夫斯克的柯思卡公主再婚，這位新任的音駒王后從石狩海的另一端來到這裡與他們一同生活。該年年末，列夫出生了，根據法律研磨退居王位繼承權第二順位。</p><p>當研磨年紀大一點足以理解後，他感到十分寬慰。他很清楚自己沒有能力擔起王冠的重量。</p><p>然而研磨不至於天真地以為自己能躲過政治聯姻的命運，去年秋天他就已經十八歲了。他反倒訝異這事到現在才有譜。</p><p>「我猜沒多大差別，」思考了幾分鐘後研磨答覆，他繞開黑尾繼續向前走，「從很小的時候我就明白自己的命運，而且我已經知道那人會是影山飛雄有段時間了，所以不能說是出乎意料。」</p><p>黑尾挑眉，他又走回研磨身邊，「你知道是烏野的王子？」過了一會他問，「為什麼？」</p><p>「這很明顯。」研磨說。他並未留意自己在往哪走，一不注意絆到了路邊一塊碎石，黑尾維持著不變的步伐抓住他肩膀使他站穩，「喔？」他富饒興致地問。</p><p>現在他<b>確實</b>惹惱研磨了，他可以從對方的表情看出來。</p><p>「他們是我們最有價值的新貿易夥伴，就過往的歷史來說現在的合作本身就算是奇蹟，而我父親想要鞏固這份同盟。」研磨簡短回答。</p><p>研磨所有學習過的課程黑尾都有一同學習，他和研磨都同樣瞭解這兩國之間的歷史，不需要研磨再向他多加解釋。</p><p>烏野過去是個令人畏懼的強權，他們有段時間不再是如此了，然而就研磨這幾個月從山區聽聞的消息，烏野有了變化。</p><p>他們重建了自己的首都，並經歷半年的惡戰奪回當年被音駒乘國勢衰微進犯時，青城從中巧取的國界。</p><p>「除此之外，白鳥澤的動向還不明朗，締結同盟是多多益善的。」研磨繼續說，只要願意花心思，他其實很輕易就能得出和父親一致的結論。</p><p>過去一年來，南方的白鳥澤以無可抵擋的殘酷戰力不斷擴展疆域，侵略態勢宛如在羊皮紙上四溢的墨水。</p><p>直到最近，牛島國王的襲擊才在青城與梟谷的國境下緣遭受到真正的阻擋。他撤離了絕大部分軍力，然而南方前線的沉寂彷彿是暴風雨前的寧靜。</p><p>研磨將戰事擱置一旁，回想起初雪時越過山嶺而來的兩名女性，一名有著黑髮、另一名則是淡金色，她們配戴著烏野的王室紋章，「再加上，去年冬季烏野的特使在這裡待了將近一個月。」他說，「我猜她們是為了擬訂合約，而我的想法是正確的。」</p><p>「所以你不介意嗎？」黑尾問道。研磨聳肩，其實他並非對自己的遭遇毫不在乎，只是這或許是最適合採取的態度罷了。</p><p>「你樂意嗎？」</p><p>真是個奇怪的問題，研磨皺起臉，「不。」他誠實回答，他沒意願結婚，更沒意願跟一個未曾謀面的人結婚。</p><p>不過他也想不出自己能寄望的其他事物，他無力阻斷潮汐，也無力抵擋氣候變天。</p><p>他們終於行至北門，這裡如他所料無人守衛。第一道曙光照過山頂，廚房、正廳與馬棚傳來了更多聲響，整座宮殿在他們身週悠悠轉醒。</p><p>黑尾引路的手從研磨衣袖上鬆開，他的神情緊繃異常，但語氣卻很輕快。他沉靜地問：「那你不樂意嗎？」</p><p>研磨嘆息，雙手抱胸。這就是黑尾，理所當然關照身邊所有人，絕不可能任他人自暴自棄的黑尾，這樣的他怎會放過如此無關緊要的小事？「你大可以一開始就這麼問，而不必穿越整座宮殿煩我。」</p><p>「你不樂意？」</p><p>「沒特別不樂意。」研磨說完像平日一樣立即閃開視線，他盡可能讓自己聽起來了無興致，他知道黑尾會對任何語調上的起伏緊咬不放，但他不想再談這回事了，「為什麼問個沒完？我們早就知道這終究會發生。」</p><p>研磨從眼角看以為黑尾的神情有過一瞬變化，但甚至連他都來不及解讀就消失了。黑尾勾起那一如既往漫不經心的笑容，「是這樣沒錯。」他說。</p><p>於是氛圍終於得以轉換與舒緩，直到此刻研磨才意識到在對談過程中兩人的情緒張力竟變得如此之強，仔細回想，他卻無法找出原因，或是從何時開始的。</p><p>黑尾轉頭指向敞開的宮門，「去吧，趁你還有機會。晚點我會來帶你去搏擊訓練。」</p><p>研磨考慮了一下是否該詢問對方剛才都在想些什麼，不過這會冒險將不久前他才強制關上的那扇門再度揭開，所以他只對黑尾的恐嚇陰沉回嘴：「不准來。」</p><p>「我會來。」黑尾笑臉盈盈。</p><p>「當我脫逃到伊達工改頭換面生活時你就會後悔了。」</p><p>黑尾哼一聲回答：「也不會比你後悔，還記得堅治住在那裡吧？好了別瞪我，研磨，你的爛計畫錯不在我。」</p><p>研磨比了一個不雅的手勢回敬。</p><p>直到他走出宮門在通往果園的山丘上邁進時，都還能聽見黑尾既喧亮又刺耳的笑聲。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Lily for authorising me to translate your masterpiece. My love for your talent goes beyond words. It's a shame that I didn't get the chance to praise you chapter by chapter when this story was first published, so I'm going to leave my love letters for you here.</p><p>Back in early 2019, I was over the moon after KuroKen nation's official triumph at the Battle at the Garbage Dump and had been constantly craving for more Tokyo cats. As cheesy as it sounds, I believe it's destiny that led me to rewrite the stars. Being a sucker for fantasy and arranged royal marriage from the inside out, never have I imagined you would bless me with everything far more than I deserve.</p><p>So so sorry that it took me this long to complete the whole translation, but yay I'm here now, driven to share this story with more friends.</p><p> </p><p>非常感謝作者Lily願意授權我翻譯這篇鉅作，我無法用言語形容對她的愛。很遺憾一開始連載時我沒有機會逐章讚美她的文筆，所以如今要在這裡留下情書給她。</p><p>2019年初垃圾場決戰已經收尾，我因為黑研在原作迎來的勝利久久不能自己，一直渴望能看到更多東京貓貓。這樣說有夠肉麻，但我相信遇見Rewrite The Stars是命運的安排，而且徹頭徹尾的奇幻和王室聯姻垃圾如我，竟還在點開以後發現被Lily塞了遠遠超乎自己配得的美好。</p><p>超級抱歉我用了這麼久時間才把整個故事翻完，不過也很高興終於能走到這裡，把Rewrite The Stars分享給更多朋友。</p><p>如果也喜歡這個故事，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5id7s">我</a>聊天喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 烏野</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「你難道就不曾渴望過任何事物嗎？」他問。</p><p>時至深夜，牆上的火炬即將燃盡，黑尾半身被籠罩在陰影裡，宛如一幅以金與黑上色的油畫，「就只出於純粹的私心？」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一個月後的收割季，飛雄王子抵達音駒。</p><p>研磨首次見到他時，他頭戴鑲有寶石的王冠，身著象徵烏野的漆黑色絨服與銅飾。他始終板著一張臉，從正式引介到宮廷巡覽，直至為時四小時、六道餐點的精緻晚宴都沒有鬆懈過。</p><p>最初，研磨以為影山飛雄的怒意是針對他而來，為表達對這場政治婚姻的不滿。這固然不是什麼好事，但研磨也沒有立場怪罪他。</p><p>能夠揭過往事，差遣特使至音駒，就烏野而言已是釋出相當程度的善意，至於現在派赴他們的王子前來──如同研磨兩週前告訴黑尾的──則近乎奇蹟。</p><p>假如研磨一如既往地解讀無誤，這會是一場半官方、半公開的外交展演，要將雙方的互信公諸於世。</p><p>七王國都將知曉烏野與音駒的聯盟，知曉音駒的信譽使烏野敢於冒險將一支人單勢薄的隊伍送進該國王都。</p><p>同時七王國也將明白，姑且不論音駒的誠信，果斷赴約的烏野本身就具備了足夠的無畏與瘋狂。</p><p>同盟才剛起步，在許多方面都還很脆弱，十年前一場屬地之爭將兩國最後的協約瓦解，後續更捲起為時一年的腥風血雨，雙方的敵意比起互盟要深遠得多。</p><p>兩年前先王駕崩後，後繼無人的烏野王座由內務大臣代為接掌。</p><p>兩國之間已三年互不往來，這位攝政王武田一鐵率先打破沉寂向音駒疏通關係，他捎來信息提議會面，在貓又極力促成下，研磨的父親答應了。</p><p>隨後的數月，雙方反覆往來商談並一絲不苟地起草了無數文件，一份嶄新的協約終於被簽訂。兩國重啟了閉鎖多時的貿易要道，馬隊再度往返於伊達工山區，向東方送去香料與銀礦，並將鹽與木料運回西方。</p><p>情勢持續轉變，直至今年，烏野王者再臨。</p><p>先王之子早已逝世，其孫無意繼位，情願離開國土隱姓埋名終生。</p><p>然而這個冬天，年輕的烏養竟毫無預警地歸來，沒有人知道他先前去了何方。在一眾驚愕之中，烏養登基為王，彷彿他從來就未曾離去。</p><p>研磨對此也感到十分詫異──他能夠切身理解對自由的嚮往，對掙脫王冕的渴望──直到夏季，他在伊達工首都的王室婚禮遇上這位烏養二世。</p><p>研磨見到了他本尊，也目睹他是如何注視身旁那位雙頰薄紅的卸任攝政王。</p><p>許久以後研磨才明白，是愛情，使人做出一切無法解釋的抉擇。</p><p>即使現下音駒與烏野重歸於好，也不代表他們共有的歷史記憶能一筆勾消。很可能在飛雄與隨他前來的大多數騎士之中，就有親族曾身歷過那些戰事，也很有可能，是因此葬送了生命。</p><p>夜晚十分漫長，但這也給了研磨機會仔細觀察他的未婚夫，研磨發現那張生人勿近的臉並非刻意為之，飛雄的怒容似乎與研磨本人，或者音駒，都一點關係也沒有。</p><p>無論是在享用續盤的布丁，還是在回應關於烏野當季氣候是否舒適的問候，飛雄王子的表情都同樣地令人生畏。</p><p>研磨知道他與同行的多數人有所不同，他並非出生成長於烏野。飛雄原是北川王國的王子，北川作為烏野過去的保護領地，該國王室擁有烏野王座的合法繼承權。</p><p>飛雄那罕見的海藍色雙眼便是北川地區氏族所特有，至少就研磨所知。當然，因為濱海的北川王國如今已不復存在。</p><p>白鳥澤在兩年前將那些白色塔樓夷為平地。</p><p>席間，飛雄忽然抬起頭，捕捉到研磨專注的目光。</p><p>飛雄回以格外凌厲的瞪視，研磨迅速別開眼，注意力轉向桌邊其他人。</p><p>飛雄帶來了他的全體扈從，如此正式的規模亦符合此行目的。從一開始會面就顯而易見的是，雖然有些烏野騎士已是十多年的深交，可以舒坦自適地相互談笑，但也有些騎士才剛編入飛雄麾下不久。</p><p>在這情況下，研磨頗為訝異這群護衛對待烏野王子的儀度並不比虎、夜久、黑尾與他自己在一起時拘謹多少，他們之中只有一位騎士會稱呼飛雄為「殿下」，騎士直視著飛雄那張駭人的臉，語氣裡盡是諷刺，要是飛雄下令將那位騎士斬首示眾研磨也不意外。</p><p>或許飛雄真的會，但他的騎士長在正巧在那一刻經過並輕碰他肩膀，悄聲說了幾句話讓他稍微鬆開緊捏著餐具的拳頭。</p><p>這位氣度沉穩的烏野護衛隊長很快就獲得了研磨的青睞，因為早前在主城門與黑尾打招呼時，他聽聞對方的姓氏便立即睜大雙眼，輕嘆著複誦：「你說黑尾？黑尾勝美是你的親人嗎？」</p><p>「我母親。」黑尾回答，一貫的驕傲展露無遺。</p><p>黑尾從未見過他的父親。</p><p>某年冬天，勝美前胸貼著強褓中的稚兒、後背佩著長劍出現在宮殿門前。</p><p>黑尾的父親早在那之前就已戰死沙場，勝美獨自扶養黑尾。</p><p>儘管黑尾的母親是音駒多年的首席騎士，在研磨記憶中她是一位親切的女性，她有一頭狂亂的黑髮和含笑的金色雙眼，不著鎧甲時總是赤裸著雙腳。</p><p>研磨年幼喪母，父親永遠政務繁忙，對他而言，勝美就代表整個世界。柯思卡王后非常寬柔和善，也盡了全力，但她還需照顧身邊那個頑劣的幼兒並協理一國之事，她並非總能有時間留給研磨。</p><p>因此勝美也將研磨視為自己的責任，即使養育獨子加上捍衛音駒王國已使她足夠忙碌。</p><p>她會為黑尾和研磨說床邊故事直到他們入睡，如果研磨哭起來，她就抱起他輕哼著歌，她也教會他們如何握好一柄長劍。</p><p>勝美會讓焦慮不安的研磨窩在自己大腿上，指尖梳過他的頭髮，而黑尾則坐在她腳邊，心無旁騖地咬著舌頭努力抬起她那面繪有獵豹的盾牌。</p><p>黑騎士的封號被傳誦於音駒及鄰近疆域，而在國境之外，她更以音駒獵豹揚名七王國遍地。在伊達工的高牆築起以前，她甚至曾在森然的戰役中效命。</p><p>勝美是一則傳說，但對黑尾連帶著研磨而言，她的偉大遠不止於此。</p><p>然而一場瘟疫在都城中爆發，當年研磨九歲，黑尾十歲，所有人都說那是半世紀以來最嚴峻的病災，半座宮殿的人們都受了感染，黑尾的母親也在其列。</p><p>那時研磨就已經學會搜集情報的訣竅，只要保持安靜並仔細聆聽就能得知許多秘密，人們不會留意他的存在。</p><p>所以他聽見了醫師在勝美房外對他父親的低語，餘音迴盪在階梯之間──瘟疫會擊敗她，從來沒有人能夠戰勝這病。</p><p>直到這一刻前，研磨一直都不認為勝美有可能敗給病魔，那是如此不真實。</p><p>她從來沒有輸過。</p><p>「我知道他會照顧你，」到了生命盡頭，勝美這麼告訴研磨，她吩咐黑尾去替她取來某樣物品──大概是水，高燒使病人發汗──黑尾走後她就將研磨喚至床邊，「但你也別忘了照顧好他，你會的，對嗎？研磨，答應我。」</p><p>勝美緊握研磨的手，研磨記得自己當時還想著她會沒事的，因為她的手心是如此溫熱而有力。</p><p>她會痊癒，所以研磨根本不會有承諾需要遵守。</p><p>但在高燒底下意識朦朧的她，以前所未見的慎重神態緊盯研磨，因此研磨許下了諾言。</p><p>研磨是承諾了，然而他毫無頭緒自己該如何照顧黑尾，黑尾比他年長、強壯，也比他勇敢許多，且似乎永遠都不需要依靠其他人。</p><p>有時大人們說出的許多話都僅是為了讓自己比較好受，不具有任何意義，也許那句話也只是如此而已，他想。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>勝美取得研磨的保證後不久，她的喪禮就到來了。隔天，研磨在自己廳裡的寫字桌底下找到黑尾。</p><p>換作是只想迅速將宮殿搜過一遍的其他人，是無法輕易從門口的角度注意到黑尾的，但研磨不一樣，他熟知王宮週邊的每一個藏身地點，此外，他是仔仔細細地四處尋找。</p><p>前來弔念的人們整日都在勝美房裡進出，黑尾要是待在那裡馬上就會被發現，他需要一個安全的地方。</p><p>研磨也隨黑尾鑽入桌底，背貼著牆，隔著喪服的黑色絨面他還能感受到石牆的冰冷。時序已屆初春，不過冬末的寒意仍遲滯不去。</p><p>研磨刻意往黑尾身邊挪近，假如黑尾想要的話，就可以靠在他身上──與研磨相比，黑尾格外喜歡肢體碰觸──很快地，他也便這麼做了，他傾身偎向研磨，投以自己的體溫與重量。</p><p>研磨不曉得該不該開口說話，也不知該說什麼，自己的母親在他懂事前就離世了，他無法記起她的模樣，兩者是不同的。</p><p>失去勝美的可怕在於，他甚至不知該作何感想，從何說起。</p><p>研磨的眼眶蓄著淚水，但他無數次阻止自己的眼淚落下。黑尾總在試著安撫他人，向來先為別人著想，才想到自己。</p><p>唯獨在這天，他不該需要這麼做。</p><p>「你倒是很快，」在片刻的靜默後，黑尾說道，他本就比同齡的孩子要長得高，修長的四肢朝身體保護似地收緊，他哭過的雙眼還是紅的，「就能找到我。」他將話說完，回應研磨疑惑的眼神。</p><p>「除非是經過父親或我的允許，否則沒有人可以進來，這裡是我能想到最安全的地方。」研磨也解釋道，黑尾點了點頭，他用袖口擦過臉並顫抖著吸了口氣。</p><p>「我知道我應該要更堅強，」黑尾說這話時還是掩著臉，研磨從沒有聽過他這樣輕聲說話，「她會希望我堅強一點。」</p><p>研磨眨眼，那位永遠全心全意以自己獨生子為榮的女性，怎可能認為黑尾此時的表現令她蒙羞？此時她對黑尾的驕傲絕不會比過往的任何一刻要來得少。</p><p>「我覺得現在不那麼堅強也不要緊，」研磨小心翼翼地回覆，他不清楚黑尾期望一個答案，還是只要自己的傾聽，「而且她知道你有多勇敢，她總是說，她比任何人都對你有信心。」</p><p>黑尾還是很安靜，研磨努力在腦海裡搜索出具有說服力的例證。</p><p>研磨思忖，是否該提勝美總說黑尾會繼她之後成為音駒下一任主將？就如所有人都確信的，勝美知道她的孩子長大後也將效命保衛音駒疆土。</p><p>不過在各種情況下，這都是個沉重的期許，更別論眼下的處境，儘管研磨毫不懷疑黑尾往後將能贏得首席頭銜，對尚且瘦小的孩子來說是言之過早了。</p><p>「她告訴我，她知道你會保護我。」研磨索性這麼說，他因尷尬而臉紅，這等於同意勝美認為他是<strong>需要</strong>被照顧的，好比他仍是一個嬰兒，無法自理，哪裡也去不了。</p><p>事實上，黑尾長久以來都十分保護研磨。</p><p>最初肯定是勝美開著玩笑如此要求黑尾，而年幼的他則自那以後就慎重地肩負起這項任務，宛若騎士的誓言，在研磨能記起以前就恪守著它。</p><p>研磨並沒有告訴他勝美臨終前緊握著自己的手所説的第二件事情，那似乎較與黑尾無關。</p><p>「她這麼說？」黑尾問道，他終於鬆開雙臂，轉過頭吸著鼻子看向研磨，研磨知道自己做了正確的選擇，「這她沒告訴我。」</p><p>「她很清楚這根本不需要，」研磨回答，他先前沒揣測過勝美的想法，但當他說出口時，就確定了她一定也是這麼想的，「畢竟她相信你一定會這樣做。」</p><p>「噢。」黑尾說完思考了一會。</p><p>接著他破涕為笑：「好吧，那我只能照她說的做了，不是嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>如今過去了好多年，但當澤村大地將勝美與黑尾的名字並列，且視之為榮耀時，研磨仍會想起那段往事。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>相處後很快就能發現，澤村沉穩務實的風度是鎮壓護衛隊上其他精力過剩的騎士所不可或缺的。</p><p>其中兩名顯然沒來過音駒的烏野騎士，在晚餐前就爬上城垛大聲嚷嚷他們看見了海，澤村立即沉下臉來，表情令人生畏，他有禮地告退，並去將屬下給逮了回來。</p><p>澤村在城牆上說了些什麼幾不可聞，然而三人一同回來時，那兩位騎士臉慘白得跟紙一樣。</p><p>「那是琵琶湖，」黑尾彬彬有禮地為一行人說明，但任何了解他的人都看得出他在強憋笑意，「海岸在西方一百里格之外。」</p><p>「我們為剛才的無禮道歉。」擁有漆黑大眼的矮小騎士對研磨大喊，令研磨吃驚地後退至黑尾身旁。小騎士彎腰鞠躬，挪身讓理著平頭的同袍也靠過來致歉，這人是稍微小聲了點但語氣同樣激烈。</p><p>他們倆配戴著金色對戒，這對研磨而言不難理解，不過對這世界來說就貌似不太公平了，因為這意味無法將他們兩人輕易拆散，加倍的麻煩。</p><p>澤村的副手菅原孝支面對兩位騎士──研磨稍後得知他們是西谷夕與田中龍之介──所惹出的騷動依然處變不驚、和顏悅色。</p><p>菅原在陌生的國度裡似乎仍怡然自得，他能夠迅速與任何人結友談天，上至朝臣、下至廚房裡的女僕男侍都為他著迷。</p><p>另一名護衛則看起來對新環境不太適應，他甚至對自己的舉手投足都感到不安，雖然比在場的幾乎每一位都來得高大壯碩，但卻因夜久的發問驚了一跳，接著被大聲打招呼的列夫嚇得又跳起來，在慌張地試圖道歉時，他差點撞倒一座有將近百年歷史的燭台。</p><p>由於時間短暫，雙方僅有這樣的初步認識，無法完整引介彼此的騎士團，響起的鐘聲提醒著他們是時候前往晚宴。</p><p>晚宴後續，還有對宮廷全體的昭告儀式。</p><p>研磨的父親針對兩國間的友誼與同盟發表了一段演說，澤村上呈來自烏野的贈禮：一座黑曜石打造的展翅烏鴉像，烏鴉的雙眼是紅寶石。</p><p>研磨認為那雕像毫無美感可言，但國王貌似十分滿意。</p><p>冗長的典禮開始困擾研磨，到了晚宴尾聲，研磨終於還是無法負荷過多的與會賓客，他暗自決定要立刻從此處脫逃。</p><p>他可以感受到黑尾的目光落在自己身上，近乎親身感知到對方的擔憂，彷彿那是自己的情緒，他抬眼越過充塞人群的宴會廳與黑尾交換視線，微微搖了頭。</p><p>兩人都知道黑尾此刻無法來到研磨身邊，確認他是否安好，現在就是不行，他們都有自己該負擔的責任和該持守的禮儀。</p><p>整座宮殿裡有太多賓客走動，相較所有研磨平日尋求安靜的去處，現下無論到哪都過於吵雜和明亮。他父親絕不會同意他躲回自己的寢廳，藏書室也在入夜後關閉了，他只剩一個選擇。</p><p>儀式中場，研磨趁人們不注意時，避開出口的駐衛溜進了花園。那裡同樣也散佈著許多侍臣，他們正天南地北聊著晚宴的菜色與烏野貴客們出色的外表，在陰影中小心移動的話，就可以輕鬆避開他們。</p><p>保持這個策略，他成功跨過綠地，來到漆黑的迷宮樹籬入口。</p><p>這片廣大的迷宮早在研磨出生以前就存在，它從南方的邊塔綿延至整座宮牆的另一端，蜿蜿蜒蜒的邊界圈繞起錯綜複雜的整體，這原是作為避難路線的一部分被建造的，以防有朝一日敵軍破牆而入，王宮陷落。</p><p>音駒立國以降未曾遭逢過這種禍事，歷經歲月，迷宮樹籬的裝飾性超越了原先的實質用途。</p><p>它是研磨長久以來的藏身處，沒有人會來這裡，也沒有人會想到來這裡找他。</p><p>高聳的樹籬將研磨與晚宴的聲光隔絕，走進迷宮後不久，他終於能重新自由地呼吸，卸去重負的他感到有些恍惚。</p><p>音駒王國有段時間沒接待過為數如此眾多的賓客了，因此研磨記不起自己所能承受的底線。</p><p>故友的到來事小──研磨和伊達工的騎士們相識許多年，暫且不論這是好是壞，而梟谷眾人待在音駒的時間幾乎比他們回國的時間要長──但新來的生面孔可就是另一回事了，研磨完全無法鬆懈。他必須穿上莊重的王室禮袍，戴起王冠，並以正式的頭銜被稱呼，這些全是他厭惡的。</p><p>其中他最避之唯恐不及的，就是成為注目焦點。</p><p>有那麼片刻，研磨不禁納悶烏野宮廷會是什麼模樣，是猶如伊達工那般拘謹地令他難以忍受，還是能應允他空間獨處，安靜打發時間，就像在音駒。</p><p>但很快地他就放棄繼續想像烏野，因為這讓恐懼在他心中來得措手不及，胸口一陣悶痛。</p><p>在無可避免的婚事上鑽牛角尖一點幫助也沒有，就目前而言，他只能維持自己的漠然，以對這個定局妥協。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>研磨放空思緒安靜地走了十幾分鐘，單憑著記憶在迷宮中前行。</p><p>所以當研磨在一個指向兩條支線的岔口停下時，才意識到事實上他並非獨自一人。轉瞬間，與他共享這座迷宮的那人從反方向全速衝過來，筆直地撞上他。</p><p>研磨被撞得仰躺在地，頭暈目眩中他抬起眼，還以為這黑夜中升起了朝陽。</p><p>那團日光消退後出現一個人形，他有一張輪廓分明的臉與棕銅色大眼，奔放的橘色頭髮宛如一圈日暈。</p><p>他是烏野最嬌小的騎士，晚宴前的見面式上研磨並沒有見到他，但研磨記得這個人，他是飛雄身後那抹模糊的秋色，在陌生環境中四處活蹦亂跳，興奮地對自己的同袍大聲嚷嚷。</p><p>最後是飛雄暴怒，猛然出聲喝止他，小騎士才帶著極盡粗魯無禮的表情服從命令。</p><p>「萬分抱歉！」小騎士慌忙說道，在發現對方是誰後，他瞪大雙眼低頭行了屈膝禮，隨後他彈起身體站穩，伸手把研磨扶起，「你還好嗎？你還好吧？對吧？大地特別交代我們不准製造，」他胡亂比著手勢，以誇張的聲調繼續，「任何<strong>外交事故</strong>，所以──」</p><p>「一點事都沒有。」研磨回答，這或多或少是實話。他環視一圈，找到了在自己腳邊閃著光的王冠，彎腰拾起，「你在這裡做什麼？」</p><p>「噢，也沒有做什麼，」小騎士抬手搔自己後腦勺，來回看著岔路所指向的兩條路，不安的視線又落回研磨身上，「只是，我好像迷路了。」</p><p>「呃，你不是第一個，」研磨眨眼說道，「我可以帶你出去，但你怎麼會跑來這裡？」</p><p>「我不知道，」小騎士沮喪地回應，「因為要遲到了所以我拼命地跑，我以為我沒跑錯地方，但不管往哪裡走都是這些樹籬，」他瘋狂地揮手指著身週的迷宮，「又是<strong>更多</strong>樹籬？然後天色就變暗了，而且──」</p><p>「我明白了。」研磨打岔，說實話他根本一頭霧水，但假如自己再不說點什麼，恐怕他們會一直耗在這裡。從被撞倒的窘境緩過來後，研磨指了指其中一條路，「走這邊。」</p><p>「謝謝你，」他們又抬起腳步，小騎士如釋重負地哼唱，「我是翔陽！」</p><p>完全忽略自我介紹的禮儀，不過研磨不介意，事實上，經歷了一整天的繁文縟節，這反而是種解脫，「我是研磨。」</p><p>「我知道！我是說，很榮幸能夠認識你，研磨王子。」翔陽俯首鞠躬但踏錯了腳，一時失去平衡還差點栽進身旁的樹叢裡，「不，研磨殿下！」</p><p>「你不需要遵守那些規矩。」研磨說，雖然今晚讓他非常疲憊，倦怠感卻在此刻奇妙地減輕了。他原以為屬於自己的寧靜空間被入侵會感到生氣，然而竟沒有，翔陽並不像其他人那樣對他造成壓迫感。</p><p>研磨小心地盯著翔陽以免他再度摔倒，「頭銜和其他東西，我都不是很在乎。」</p><p>在平時，音駒的宮廷其實是不拘禮節的，只有當國王在場，黑尾和其他那夥人才會稱呼他為「殿下」，或他們要故意煩研磨的時候，或他們趁著國王在場要故意煩研磨的時候。</p><p>「我大概不會希望在我們宮裡建造這樣的迷宮，」短暫的靜默後翔陽開口道，他心神不寧地環視周圍由樹葉構築而成的高牆，「我猜我會一天到晚迷路。」</p><p>「你應該會。」研磨並不是很專注於他們的對話，因為他需要集中精神確保兩人所走的路線是正確的，他慢半拍地發現自己的回答很不禮貌。</p><p>不過翔陽似乎毫不介意，甚至點頭表示贊同，「你沒有在這裡迷路過嗎？」翔陽問。</p><p>「沒有。」</p><p>「從來沒有？」翔陽語氣中帶著不可置信，「怎麼可能？」</p><p>「呃，黑尾⋯⋯就是，我的侍衛長。」翔陽示意般地將自己的瀏海往下壓，並把後面頭髮往上豎，研磨點頭，靠著特意咳嗽才沒讓自己笑出來。</p><p>「我們一起長大，小的時候他擔心我晃進這座迷宮以後，沒人能找得到我，我走路經常心不在焉，所以他強迫我每天跟著他在迷宮裡走一遍，連續了，我不確定，好幾星期吧。」</p><p>翔陽把頭歪向一邊，睜大雙眼並微微張開嘴，似乎從沒有人這麼熱切地聽過研磨說話，這讓他感到焦慮。</p><p>「一開始我並不敢，但他告訴我，只要我走了足夠多次，以後就是閉著眼睛也能走出迷宮。」研磨聳肩，他移開目光，翔陽的注視令他不安。</p><p>他還能清楚記得自己最早的某個記憶：在黑尾平日總帶著戲謔的臉上，是一反常態的慎重，他一手握著木劍，朝研磨伸出另一隻手。</p><p><strong>每一步我都會在你身旁，</strong>他承諾，<strong>我不會留你一個人在裡面，一刻都不會。</strong></p><p>於是研磨握住黑尾的手，跟隨他走進迷宮裡。</p><p>一如以往，黑尾沒有食言，他沒有丟下研磨一人，一刻都未曾離去，直至今日也沒有。</p><p>「當時這很煩人，」此時研磨皺起鼻子，「但我無法反駁他，自從六歲起我就再也不曾迷路過了。」</p><p>「聽起來他是位好隊長，」翔陽果斷地下結論，「你知道他就連在烏野也很有名嗎？」</p><p>研磨嘆氣，想像著黑尾聽到了這話會是什麼神情，「請不要告訴他。」</p><p>「而且他是獵豹的兒子！獵豹<strong>更有</strong>名氣。有朝一日我也要以戰技揚名。」翔陽沉吟，「你聽說過烏野的巨人嗎？」</p><p>「當然。」研磨有些吃力地跟上翔陽跳耀式的談話節奏。</p><p>在八歲以前，研磨就被要求熟習各王國四代以來所有知名的騎士、王子與貴族，神話一般的烏野巨人是其中最傳奇的一位。他曾與石狩海此岸的最後一隻龍搏鬥，亦曾將惡名昭彰的黑色巨蜥徹底擊敗，逼得牠飛回山嶺中，未再現身為虐。</p><p>所有人都說，倘若巨人還在世，大戰的結果將會截然不同。</p><p>「他是我的曾祖父，」翔陽雙眼閃爍著灼人的光亮，「我會成為像他一樣的騎士。」</p><p>儘管這位嬌小的紅髮騎士冒失地誤入巨大的迷宮樹籬，弄得自己完全出不去，研磨卻有一股莫名的直覺，翔陽說的是真的。</p><p>「你對你們的婚姻感到期待嗎？」研磨真希望翔陽沒接著問下去，直到剛才，他們的對談甚至稱得上是愉快的。</p><p>恐慌又開始在研磨腦中四處蔓延，他試著將之驅散。</p><p>他吮咬著頰內的軟肉，想找出一個無懈可擊的答案，片刻過後，他回答：「我想不出有什麼好反對的。」</p><p>這並非全然是謊言，但也不及一半的真實。</p><p>令研磨訝異的是，翔陽倚過身來悄聲低語：「如果你不情願我也能夠理解。」</p><p>翔陽搖頭，「影山這人很難懂，他一天到晚對人大吼，還老是板著一張凶惡的臉。」活潑開朗的他努力扮出一臉暴躁的怪相，拙劣的模仿讓研磨忍不住笑了出來。</p><p>「但我可以保證，」翔陽輕快地擺了擺手，「他其實並沒有看起來那麼差勁，他只是想家，他還煩惱著白鳥澤的動向，不是故意要把對牛島的焦慮發洩到其他人──噢！」他興奮地猛拽研磨的袖口，「你辦到了！我們出來了！」</p><p>他們確實從迷宮另一頭出來了，來到花園裡的馬廄附近。沉睡中的馬匹被翔陽的叫喊給驚醒，發出了嘶聲。</p><p>研磨看著翔陽因重獲自由而歡欣鼓舞，好奇他是否意識到自己提及王子時那容光煥發的模樣，儘管是在說對方壞話，翔陽大概沒自覺吧。</p><p><strong>噢</strong>，研磨暗想著但沒說出口，因為誰也說不準是否隔牆有耳，即使他們是在花園。</p><p>
  <strong>你愛他，這對你來說是多麽不幸。</strong>
</p><p>「烏野的房間都安排在南翼，」研磨為翔陽指出方向，「你知道從這裡怎麼過去嗎？」</p><p>「我知道，」翔陽十分肯定地回答，研磨雖然心裡存疑，仍應允他告退，翔陽傾身鞠躬：「晚安，殿──研磨！希望明天也能見到你！」</p><p>研磨發現自己竟然在笑，他立即收斂面容。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>研磨返回王宮另一側時經過他父親的辦公廳，他因聽見熟悉的話音而停下腳步，退回剛才走過的角落。</p><p>「我們都知道白鳥澤遲早會對音駒正式進攻，」黑尾說，「這已經不是開戰與否，而是何時開戰的問題，只要您允許我──」</p><p>「我不允許。」國王平靜又無動於衷地截斷黑尾未竟的語句。</p><p>研磨向前移近，從門縫窺視黑尾，他單手環著頭盔站立在那張佔據廳內絕大空間的大型辦公桌前，仍穿戴全套鎧甲與紅色長披風，一身完整的儀典裝束。</p><p>研磨的父親俯首審視其中一張在桌面上攤開的地圖，緋紅色的毛絨長袍早已被他隨意脫去，扔到了椅背上。</p><p>孤爪武平日很強調禮節的重要性，不過私底下他對王室禮服的耐心甚少。</p><p>「鐵朗，如你所願，我聽完你的建議了。」他說這話時頭也沒抬，「你的想法是正確的，牛島國王將會進犯音駒，以及七國各地，我們早已經知道，必要的籌備也都部署了，我們需要把握時間在牛島尚未採取行動前鞏固防禦，而不是激化他的攻勢。」</p><p>研磨知道黑尾接下來要說什麼，因為他向研磨談起過這個計畫無數次，他曾秉著蠟燭推敲可行的軍隊陣型，亦曾四肢大敞地躺在花園的樹底下，告訴研磨那些未成形的戰略，研磨則坐在一旁將他的想法盡數聽進耳裡。</p><p>「青城或許有意願與我們同盟。」黑尾說。</p><p>武抬起頭，緊抿的嘴唇表明了他的態度。</p><p>和研磨不同，這是他首次聽說這個提案，與研磨相同的是，要說服他接納這個提案非常困難。</p><p>然而不愧是黑尾，他並未因這顯而易見的否決而退縮，接續下去：「要是不結盟，我們在北方的聯合陣線就不大有價值。假如青城陷落，能阻隔白鳥澤直搗音駒的就只剩伊達工了。」</p><p>「<strong>只剩</strong>伊達工？別說得這麼輕鬆，那座鐵壁過去甚至抵擋過比白鳥澤更險惡的威脅，」武說，「想讓鐵壁崩解需要的可不只一個牛島。」</p><p>「再說，」他的口氣帶有清楚可辨的諷刺，「青城除了自己以外不會幫任何人，我已經和南方和西方的鄰國聯繫過，及川國王將近一個月都未答覆伊達工或梟谷的書信，信使根本沒獲接見就被遣返。」</p><p>黑尾完全不顯意外：「假如我們要自保，就不能讓青城孤軍奮戰。」</p><p>「青城已經做出他們的選擇，」武冷厲的語氣裡充滿威嚴，「他們表明拒絕我們插手。」</p><p>他將手掌按在桌面上，「無論如何，這都無關緊要，即便青城值得冒險一試，我們也不該派官方特使到那裡，考慮到現在我們和烏野的同盟，這麼做就等於昭告天下北方與白鳥澤對立。」</p><p>「無論音駒表態與否，牛島國王都很清楚我們的立場。」</p><p>「他當然清楚，」武說，「棋局已經設好，所有參與者都知道彼此在玩什麼把戲，只是還沒有任何人發言，也沒人出手罷了。開始行動就會無可挽回，我不會為了和拒絕協商的幼狼談條件而引發戰爭。」</p><p>「不必是官方特使，」黑尾回答，「我可以自己過去，帶上幾個人手，假如──」</p><p>直到剛才為止，這場論辯的走向都還在研磨預想之中，畢竟所有必要的情報他都已經掌握了，但黑尾剛才的提議卻出乎意料。</p><p>黑尾──還不是其他人，居然是黑尾，打算離開音駒前往<strong>青城</strong>？──研磨震驚到沒發覺自己的父親早已插話。</p><p>「你企圖用這種計畫說服我？」武問，「在戰爭前夕，把我最精銳的戰力送出音駒？」</p><p>「我們起碼該試試，」黑尾勸説，「實質的聯合陣線，想想那會有多大價值。」</p><p>「你已經得到我的答案了，鐵朗，」武將另一幅地圖拉至眼前，指了指門口，直截了當地示意他退下，「請謹守你的身份。」</p><p>黑尾俯首行禮，研磨看著他雙手緊扣在身後，指節泛白。靜默許久後，他輕聲開口說完：「感謝您的面見」便轉身離去。</p><p>「鐵朗，」黑尾回頭，國王從地圖中抬起頭盯著他，「你母親是我最信賴的顧問之一，希望你明白我是同等地器重你，否則我不會允許你謁見，請別讓我後悔這個決定。」</p><p>「感謝您，陛下，」黑尾頓了一頓，「我保證不會讓您失望。」</p><p>離開辦公廳時黑尾看見研磨，他挑起眉但貌似並不意外。兩人在長廊上無言地踩著一致的步伐，直到走得夠遠，確定不會遭人竊聽。</p><p>「你聽到了？」黑尾問。</p><p>「青城？」研磨問得言簡意賅，黑尾也沒要他詳加描述。</p><p>「說實話，我知道他是不可能讓我去的，所以才沒告訴你。」很明顯的道歉口吻，研磨索性接受了。</p><p>黑尾嘆息，用力揪扯自己的頭髮，一臉挫折，「我只是無法不去想，要是和青城的聯盟能實現，會一次解決多少問題。」</p><p>研磨不置可否，確實，拉攏青城會帶來無數的好處，然而這忽略了計畫本身可行性有多低。</p><p>他想起父親提到及川國王甚至不願會見信使們，這消息相當驚人，但又或許沒那麼駭人聽聞，研磨不夠瞭解青城的國王，因此無從判斷。</p><p>青城狼王，有些人如此稱呼及川，但在其他不善的眼裡，他只是匹幼狼。</p><p>在離開自己的母國建立青城時，他年僅十七歲。</p><p>儘管是塊孤立的疆土，青城那遍地的針刺藤蔓卻與音駒諸盟國有著糾結纏繞的晦暗歷史，各邦國有限的時間與精力遠不足以跳脫與修復那些歷時已久的成見。</p><p>想突破目前的殘局，研磨認為就艱難得猶如以小刀在荊棘蔓生的叢裡劈開一條道路。</p><p>「抱歉我父親沒採納你的想法。」研磨避重就輕，嘗試轉移話題。黑尾搖頭，懊喪地按揉後頸。</p><p>「我了解你父親，」黑尾的語氣輕盈，其他人聽了大概會以為他不甚介意，「他早在我覲見以前就已經做出決定，我知道，只是在想⋯⋯呃，總之我還是該試一試。」</p><p>研磨沒問他非試不可的理由，雖然當青城從黑尾口裡說出時，研磨就和他父親一樣震驚，但仔細一想，卻也是完全合理的。</p><p>七國一統是個幻夢，然而在他們年幼時，勝美總是反覆提起過往是怎樣的光景，那是個早於勝美的年代，甚至早於巨人的年代，那時帝國尚未瓦解，尚未分裂為如今離散的疆域。</p><p>研磨知道現狀已經支離破碎，無法再拼成一塊，不過他不認為黑尾也會贊同。</p><p>「我還在想你去了哪裡，」黑尾話鋒一轉，神情愉快地從研磨耳旁的髮間摘下一片落葉，「在樹籬裡走丟了？」</p><p>「你知道不可能，」研磨有些在意地攏了攏頭髮，檢查是否還留有其他被撞倒時沾上的殘礫，「迷路的是翔陽，我只是帶他出來而已。」</p><p>「翔陽？」</p><p>「那個烏野的小騎士。」</p><p>「<strong>喔呼</strong>，」黑尾眼睛一亮，興致勃勃地揚起手裡那枚落葉，「你們該不會⋯⋯」</p><p>研磨立即想通他的暗示，猛然回擊：「別搞笑了。」</p><p>他能感受到自己臉紅了，無比期望黑尾能見好就收，但黑尾的竊笑更燦爛了，很顯然他不能。</p><p>「研磨！」他樂呵呵地一手捂上心口，「秘密戀愛才不可笑，實際上，這可是一項崇高的貴族傳統。」</p><p>「不是因為這個，」研磨皺起鼻子，雖然密戀本身也很蠢，但他的臉頰還是熱了起來，他加快腳步沿石階爬上二樓，甩開黑尾，他恨透了黑尾的戲謔，「是因為他愛上了他的王子，我以為你也注意到了。」</p><p>黑尾在他身後發出贊同的笑聲，「我不認為小騎士有試圖隱藏過自己的任何感受，這輩子都不曾。但你不困擾嗎？飛雄畢竟是你的未婚夫，你不該嫉妒嗎？」</p><p>研磨轉過頭瞪黑尾，被對方戳了下提醒他看路，「我同情翔陽，僅此而已。這樣很傻，他終究不會有快樂的結局，我想他甚至沒意識到這點。」</p><p>「沒有他的快樂結局，牽連在內的其他人也不會有。」他們走出樓梯井時黑尾附和，他已解下沉重的披風，依然戴著手套的雙手握住摺疊起來的緋紅布料，他左右伸展肩膀，顯然因卸除重量而輕鬆不少，「但我覺得說他傻比並不公平，這不是他能選擇的。」</p><p>兩人抵達了研磨的寢廳。</p><p>黑尾言畢，研磨皺起眉搖頭，「沒有對自己的心設防就是一種選擇，」他推開門，在門檻前停下轉頭望黑尾，「任何因此而產生的問題只能他自己的錯。」</p><p>黑尾聳肩，與研磨斷開視線，研磨覺得不太對勁。</p><p>「研磨，並非每個人都總是能這麼理性。」黑尾無意譏諷，但對研磨而言卻同樣刺耳。</p><p>「什麼意思？」</p><p>沒有任何答覆，靜默在兩人之間延展，直到研磨打算再重複一次問題時，黑尾終於啟唇。</p><p>「你難道就不曾渴望過任何事物嗎？」他問。</p><p>時至深夜，牆上的火炬即將燃盡，黑尾半身被籠罩在陰影裡，宛如一幅以金與黑上色的油畫，「就只出於純粹的私心？」</p><p>研磨想告訴他這根本不算個答案，僅是另一個問題。</p><p>「沒有。」他回答，他不願思考這個問題，也不清楚自己為何不願思考。</p><p>「沒有，」黑尾帶著費解的笑容複述，「我想也是。」</p><p>「黑尾。」研磨開口，因為兩人之間的氛圍又變得既怪異又陌生，近來這越來越常發生，毫無預兆也無法解釋。</p><p>從以前到現在，黑尾都是他最熟悉的存在、最穩定的常數。研磨將他銘刻在自己的記憶裡，如同牢記著通往庭院的階梯數目，或走出迷宮的正確路徑。</p><p>研磨不明白究竟是什麼改變了，為何改變，而他厭惡極了。</p><p>「晚安，研磨。」黑尾嘴角牽起輕柔的弧度，返往自己寢室。</p><p>研磨都還沒來得及說些什麼。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>自從烏野抵達音駒的第一天起，研磨所有力氣就都花在躲避飛雄王子上。</p><p>這並不困難，只要密切留意烏野騎士的動向和他們經常出沒的地點，他就能及時閃到任何沒有他們的地方，到目前為止除去幾樁例外，他都完美地躲開了。</p><p>很不幸地，到了第三天夜久和黑尾就察覺了他的行徑，並插手干預，徹底終結他的把戲。</p><p>「如果你在婚禮時也這樣做，場面會有多荒唐，這你是知道的吧？」夜久晚餐後將研磨拖出藏書室時說道，「典禮上你甚至得看著飛雄的臉呢。」</p><p>「<strong>不</strong>好笑。」研磨試圖掙脫，不過他的短衣被揪在夜久的鐵爪裡，一旦被夜久逮到就很難開溜了，只能說他是一名非常優秀的士兵，但很糟糕的朋友。</p><p>「他也不想跟我待在一起，」研磨惡聲惡氣地告訴夜久，「應該說，他比我還抗拒。」</p><p>這是實話，就在研磨閃避飛雄的同時，飛雄也一心一意地在躲開他，以至兩人昨天竟唐突地在廚房撞見對方，沒有比那更尷尬的事了。</p><p>「所以你們更應該盡早面對彼此。」夜久毫無憐憫地回應，將他拎給露齒而笑的黑尾。</p><p>這就是事情的經過，總之研磨正領著一臉心不甘情不願的飛雄王子巡覽王宮，他們走在通往花園的路上，黑尾慷慨地自願擔綱隨扈陪在一旁。</p><p>經過訓練場時，研磨頗訝異地看見飛雄首次展現出憤怒以外的情緒，他倏地停下腳步，靜立凝視環形競技場，流露出近乎渴望的神情。</p><p>「你參與過決鬥嗎？」雙方沉默了許久，黑尾輕推研磨的腰，他只好出聲提問。</p><p>研磨想像著將黑尾一把推出看臺，對方跌進泥地裡的美好畫面。</p><p>「是的，很多次。」飛雄馬上接話後又停頓了一陣，才意識到自己也該禮貌性地回問：「那麼你呢？」</p><p>飛雄語氣裡是真摯的懷疑，研磨不禁嘆了口氣，他對接下來事情的演變有股不祥的預感。</p><p>「我們也參與過，」黑尾用最惡劣的語調回話，他的笑容璀璨，眼眸如黃金般閃耀，「非常多次。」</p><p>研磨對黑尾太過熟悉，以至於經常忘記假如黑尾有意，他能夠在第一眼對陌生人加諸多少威懾力。高大又駭人的身形，加上不懷好意的微勾嘴角，好比伊達工那部寓言總集裡的邪惡反派。</p><p>因此飛雄吃了一驚，合情合理。</p><p>「我有個提議，」黑尾語氣爽朗，彷彿這只是他靈機一動的想法，這根本騙不了研磨，但也來不及了，他剛才分了心去盤算如何讓夜久和黑尾為今天付出代價，這些鐵定是黑尾一開始就計畫好的，「我們來比試一場，您意下如何呢？當然，要是您的騎士們也願意。」</p><p>飛雄立即回過神答覆：「烏野接受挑戰。」他看起來迫不及待，神情的大幅變化讓研磨猝不及防。</p><p>當他沒有緊繃著臉時，甚至可以說是相當英俊的。</p><p>研磨頓時明白了翔陽在迷宮裡所想表達的，飛雄這一面也許從來只會在烏野成員面前展露。令研磨扼腕的是，自己要被逼著進行決鬥，才能看見這個不一樣的飛雄。</p><p>「這時間對決太晚了，」研磨瞪黑尾，他們會需要把數匹馬給叫醒、架上馬鞍，並淨空整座競技場，才有空間讓雙方完整的騎陣在兩側列隊，「我們會把整座宮殿裡的人都吵醒，更何況，虎和招平還要職好幾小時夜哨，他們怎可能因為你的一時興起離開崗位。」</p><p>「好吧，你說得對。」黑尾回答時飛雄臉垮了下來，但研磨還來不及鬆一口氣，他又接著說：「不如擊劍就好？二對二。」</p><p>「你這樣的時候我都特別恨你，」飛雄一離開研磨就告訴黑尾，飛雄眼中閃著焦慮的光芒前去取盔甲並尋找搭檔了，「我現在不想決鬥，我累了。」</p><p>「我在維護你的名譽，研磨！」黑尾的語氣明顯缺乏悔意，研磨想踢他一腳，「身為音駒騎士，我這是在履行我的誓言，你也知道我有多盡忠職守，現在讓我們來給你穿上盔甲吧。」</p><p>黑尾抓住研磨的手拉著他走回寢廳，「來吧，我幫你。」</p><p>黑尾惹惱了研磨，也許是因他那自以為是的騎士精神，也或許是他再次強迫研磨思考那些寧可拋諸腦後的糟心事，研磨無法斷定，但總而言之，這股突如其來的怒意讓研磨心煩意亂。</p><p>研磨猛地抽開手說：「我不需要你幫忙，」他後退一步，雙手保護似地環胸將頭撇向一旁，「你只會讓事情變得更糟。」</p><p>黑尾沉默了好一會。</p><p>氛圍又凝滯了，然而研磨不知該如何阻止這發生，黑尾與他之間的對話曾經毫不費力，那是與其他人都不可能有的輕鬆自然，如今卻充滿瓶頸。</p><p>宛若航行在風狂雨驟的海面上，卻沒有羅盤或星群指引方向，研磨感到既害怕又厭惡。</p><p>「難道你要在完全沒和王子或他的騎士們相處過的情況下，白紙一片地前往烏野？」黑尾終於開口。</p><p>無論這是由衷的疑問還是試探，都刺痛了研磨。</p><p>「也許我就是這麼想的。」研磨純粹只為回嘴，他無法去想那一天注定到來，隨著每個逝去的時日朝他迫近，早已重心不穩的船只會因此撞向石塊，崩毀沉沒。</p><p>「這個嘛，我可無法忍受你被陌生人包圍，就算你自己無所謂。」黑尾勉強牽起笑容。</p><p>他再度伸出手。</p><p>這次他並未直接抓住研磨的手，只單單攤開掌心，意味著徵詢，而非要求，「好了，你想要我幫你，還是要賭氣自己來，讓我們等你一個鐘頭？」</p><p>研磨很慶幸僵持不下的局面終於告一段落，所以他僅猶豫了一瞬就探向黑尾的手，跟隨對方。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>半小時後他們在訓練場集合，研磨對飛雄選擇那位開朗的紅髮騎士作副手毫不意外。</p><p>「研磨！」翔陽一見到研磨就興奮地説，翔陽一蹦一跳朝他們靠近，快樂地四處張望，「晚上好！」</p><p>研磨<strong>知道</strong>黑尾在自己背後對這親暱的稱呼竊笑，但研磨才不會轉身讓他稱心如意。</p><p>「晚安，翔陽。」他對翔陽點頭，雖然並非不可預期，但再次見到翔陽他居然有些高興。</p><p>研磨注意到翔陽有種與生俱來使周圍人放鬆的魔力，與他本身難以捉摸的行動方式竟也能互補。</p><p>翔陽的盔甲既光潔又閃亮，彷彿從未歷經沙場，但研磨再仔細一看，似乎發現了鋼面上銘刻的古老圖騰，一顆光芒四射的太陽。</p><p>研磨敢打賭這是烏野巨人的遺物，經過細心擦亮它煥然一新。</p><p>「所有人都準備好了？」黑尾問，飛雄點頭，隔著頭盔的格柵，飛雄王子神情看起來驚人地專注。</p><p>「那麼，三擊決勝，」黑尾說，「請留意別造成任何實質傷害，以免引起外交事故。」</p><p>先前才被警告過的翔陽理解地猛點頭。</p><p>研磨審視環形競技場另一側的對手，儘管他並不想耗費精力決鬥，大腦卻已自行開始運轉，依據飛雄和翔陽的動向計算並預判他們將採取何種攻勢。</p><p>他知道翔陽動作很快。</p><p>他早就知道翔陽會是自己前所未見的快速，比起夜久，甚至犬岡還快。但研磨幾乎沒察覺到他的動作──一抹橙與銀色的殘影──劍鋒就已敲上研磨肩膀，接著翔陽立即反身回防。</p><p>研磨眨眼，翔陽方才先朝右佯攻，重心幾可亂真地右傾，使研磨確信自己守備右側不會有錯，他不應該有時間退回並改從左側切入，倏忽往最靠近的部位出劍。</p><p>「零比一。」黑尾宣布。</p><p>研磨的注意力完全被翔陽佔據，黑尾和飛雄貌似都沒能在時限內擊中對方，也許黑尾也像研磨一樣被對手弄得措手不及。</p><p>他們又回到原位站開，這一次，研磨目光不再追逐翔陽，他緊盯翔陽和飛雄之間無聲的交流，他們互換的眼神，隱約的頷首，以及微揚的下顎。</p><p>原來如此，他應該更早察覺的。</p><p>威脅對手的並非他們作為單體的攻擊，而是雙人的配搭，以及兩人所拉伸出的空間。</p><p>看著雙人組同時移動，研磨彷彿目睹了瞬間噴發的火焰失控燃燒，那是原始而未經收束的力量，全憑本能所主導，這樣的進攻幾乎無從抵禦。</p><p>然而他們自己也無法掌控，這就是關鍵，既然無法掌控，也就無法維持這股力量。</p><p>音駒的訓練則截然不同，音駒士兵被教導應維繫團隊如同流淌的河，穩紮穩打地磨洗沿途每一塊礫石。</p><p>經過這次留神觀察，研磨看見了飛雄的目光向左邊閃，也捕捉到翔陽毫不遲疑地往同方向移動，他的身軀猶如飛雄意念的延續。</p><p>由於研磨注意到了，所以他能及時執劍阻擋。翔陽旋轉時已將全身重心向左壓，頓時無法收勢，也許他還不懂區別何時該祭出全力，也或許他只是無法控制力量。</p><p>此時研磨刻意後退一步，使翔陽失去平衡，如他所確信，黑尾就出現他身後，面露笑容以劍尖直指翔陽膝蓋後方，「一比一。」</p><p>黑尾笑著轉頭望研磨，研磨知道他也想通了。畢竟黑尾用大部分時間在謀劃戰略，他也意識到就算翔陽和飛雄之間有超凡的默契，也不代表他們所向披靡。</p><p>飛雄掙扎著站起身，顯然黑尾突破了他的防衛，運用身高優勢將他撞倒在地，王子以後背筆直栽進泥地裡，他看起來──說不上生氣，是<strong>另一種</strong>情緒，他鐵定很不習慣輸的滋味。</p><p>等黑尾回看研磨時，研磨意有所指地點頭，他不需確認黑尾是否明白。</p><p>當翔陽再次移動時，黑尾游刃有餘地與研磨交換站位，這是他們熟練於心的戰術，每次用來對付虎時，對方總會大聲抱怨。</p><p>可以肯定的是，對於這等攻勢，兩位烏野騎士也感到猝不及防，飛雄已先舉劍往高處劃，這一劍原應分毫不差地擊中高個子，但研磨卻能彎身閃過，與此同時黑尾穿越翔陽第一時間拙劣的防守，刃口扣上對手肩膀。</p><p>「二比一。」黑尾眉開眼笑。</p><p>第四輪初始，雙方許久都長立不動。飛雄左右來回跨步，緊盯對手不放，翔陽蓄勢待發地頻頻低呼。</p><p>「你們休息夠了就可以開始。」黑尾大方地說。</p><p>飛雄謹慎地將重心從後腳倚至前腳，在他行動前研磨就已預測到他的意圖，這時黑尾正忙於應付翔陽迅速的連擊，無暇關注飛雄。</p><p>為了封住飛雄的攻勢，研磨挪近半步擋在黑尾身前，但飛雄並沒有重蹈覆轍，他當下調整了迴身方向，敲開研磨的格擋，並以練習用劍刺向研磨肋骨。</p><p>飛雄的準頭相當駭人，他刺中了研磨板甲接連處的縫隙，放在正式決鬥中，這個隱蔽的弱點能導致真實傷害。</p><p>饒是使用鈍劍，飛雄佔上風的體格仍讓遭擊的研磨幾乎痛得喘不過氣，他踉蹌地後退一步靠在黑尾身側，但依然維持站姿。</p><p>這會是很嚴重的瘀傷，研磨敢肯定。</p><p>黑尾以手臂環繞步履蹣跚的研磨，扶住他，等他站穩腳步。</p><p>「三比二。」黑尾報分，研磨看見他將抵在翔陽胸甲上的劍尖收回，他的手離開了研磨腰側。</p><p>飛雄愕然，翔陽卻貌似相當亢奮，他驚呼：「<strong>真精彩！你們太棒了！</strong>我們應該再來一局，不，我們必須再來一局，可以嗎？」</p><p>「下次再說吧。」黑尾興致濃厚地回答，先前針對飛雄的敵意似乎已因對決一筆勾消，看到翔陽有些失望，他又補上：「我保證會有下次，但不是今晚，現在已經很晚，我們也都該休息了。」</p><p>「明天？」翔陽央求，黑尾邊收劍回鞘邊放聲大笑，他伸出手與翔陽交握，「我會盡力安排，滿意了嗎？」</p><p>翔陽<strong>綻開笑容</strong>。</p><p>研磨絲毫無意奉陪明日預定的對決，趁著翔陽糾纏黑尾要他説音駒獵豹的故事，研磨向一行人道過晚安，迅速撤退回宮殿。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>研磨草率地卸除裝備，盔甲散布一地，正當他從衣櫃裡取出睡袍時，寢廳門被開啟，又再闔上。他毋需轉頭就知道是誰，可還是回過身瞪對方。</p><p>「不管你答應了什麼明天我都不會再去。」他警告。</p><p>一反常態的是，黑尾一句話也沒說，他大步跨越房間拽過研磨手裡的衣物，將研磨轉向自己，仔細檢查在他右手邊靠近肋骨那一寸發紅的肌膚。</p><p>決鬥中研磨轉過身保護黑尾毫無防備的右側，在自己身上留下了飛雄最後一擊的痕跡。</p><p>黑尾指尖壓向一塊肋骨間的敏感點，研磨臉抽了一下，「住手。」他低聲抱怨。</p><p>「我就知道，」黑尾眼色陰沉，「為什麼你都不說？」</p><p>研磨仰頭直視黑尾，困惑自己究竟沒跟上這對話的哪個部分，「你也在場，不是嗎？」</p><p>黑尾搖頭，他看起來相當自責，雖然情況沒嚴重到那種地步，「你當時就該說自己受傷了。」</p><p>「我猜你會反應過度，」研磨緩慢地回答，「你要是無法反駁，可以把衣服還我了嗎？」</p><p>黑尾仍碰著研磨，他的手掌如熱鐵般貼在研磨裸膚上，研磨認清了他不會先收手，於是自己先拉開距離。</p><p>研磨心跳重的令他難受，卻不明白原因何在。</p><p>黑尾沉默地把睡袍遞還給他，研磨套上睡衣，比平日更細心地一一撫平衣物上的皺摺，這有助於他將注意力從黑尾古怪的行徑上轉移。</p><p>「你不該這樣做，」黑尾更小聲地說，「以後都不可以，你明白了嗎？」</p><p>「那只是擊劍練習，」為了決鬥研磨用緞帶將頭髮紮成了馬尾，現在他鬆開緞帶，手指順過糾結的頭髮，「我認為不大有機會再發生同樣的事，更何況，這就只是一點瘀傷，你太小題大作。」</p><p>「我沒有。」黑尾否認。</p><p>這有些奇怪，因為很顯然他是小題大作了，通常他也會直接承認。</p><p>黑尾稍微走了遠一點，又踱步回來，「我的職責是保護你，而不是被你保護，比這更嚴重的傷我都受過，未來也照樣會繼續。」</p><p>「我出於本能去擋而已，」研磨因黑尾的說辭皺起眉，「總之，為什麼你為我受傷就是理所當然的？」</p><p>「因為這就是我的使命，研磨！」黑尾猛然回答。</p><p>研磨恨透這個，他痛恨黑尾將之說出口，他痛恨這就是事實。橫貫黑尾腹部的那道舊疤就是佐證，研磨感到苦澀。</p><p>「我不想談了，」研磨冷漠地說，「你逼我去決鬥，我也做了，但你還是不高興，我不想再為這事吵了，我只想睡覺。」</p><p>「你不能因為自己不想談就結束話題。」</p><p>「為什麼不能？上次你就是這樣對我的。」研磨過度用力地關上衣櫃門，「所以如果你還是不承認是自己心煩意亂，在對一個決鬥造成的輕傷大驚小怪，你就該離開了。」</p><p>黑尾並未否認這個指控，但他也沒有走向門口，「那你覺得是什麼事情困擾我？」</p><p>研磨感受到怒意又瀕臨爆發，他轉身面向黑尾，努力保持平板的語調，脫口而出的字句卻依然帶刺，「要是我知道，我就不需要問了。」</p><p>「抱歉，」黑尾停頓一陣後低聲說，「你說得對，這樣的確不公平。」</p><p>研磨正準備告訴他這根本沒回答任何問題，黑尾接著說：「一個月前我問過你，是否對自己的婚姻不樂意，你說沒有，那是實話嗎？」</p><p>「從那時到現在，任何事都沒有改變，」研磨答覆，關於話題的轉換他並未追究，近來他們的每一次對談最後似乎都會導向這個主題，「所以我的答案也不變。」</p><p>「但那算不上是個答案，不是嗎？那時就不是，也不會到現在就成立。」</p><p>研磨因深感失望而未做任何回應，他無法置信黑尾竟會如此執拗地反覆質問同一個問題。</p><p>他沉默不語地越過黑尾，開始專心將桌上的書本歸回架上，將那座搖搖欲墜的高塔重新整理成兩個較整齊的小書推。</p><p>黑尾來到他身邊，抽開他手裡的書本，「拜託看著我。」他的語氣低柔。</p><p>研磨望向黑尾，面對黑尾的懇求，他無法招架。</p><p>黑尾看起來不再生氣了，但他神色茫然，這更糟，畢竟憤怒至少還比較能理解，憤怒會有明確的前因後果，相當容易判別。</p><p>「你讓這一切變得好複雜，」研磨毫不諱言，「我不明白。」</p><p>走廊上傳來靴子踏地的聲響，夜巡已經開始，黑尾向研磨湊近一步。</p><p>「我不是故意要煩你，我只想知道這是不是你想要的。」黑尾的眼神在搜索著什麼。</p><p>有那麼一瞬間，研磨幾乎確信黑尾會將手探向自己，但他沒有，他的雙手仍停留在身側，「這是很難回答的問題嗎？」</p><p>是，也不是，反正這一切到底和研磨想要什麼有何關係呢？研磨此生何曾有過選擇的自由？哪怕一次？</p><p>「假如我承認不想要這婚姻，你會好過一點嗎？」研磨淡淡地問，他不經意地緊握拳頭，力道之大連指甲都深陷進他的掌心，他試圖鬆開手。</p><p>「即便這改變不了任何事？你就這麼想聽我說出來？」</p><p>從黑尾的表情看來，這分明也不是他想聽的。研磨搖頭，心生怒意，「那你究竟為什麼緊追不放？」</p><p>「我知道你不願意想這個，」黑尾低聲回應，也許他意識到了夜已深，他們先前是說得太大聲了，「但是研磨，你必須要想，你不能假裝這一切不會發生，你這樣做才是讓情況更糟。」</p><p>夠了。</p><p>研磨無法忍受其他人，任何人，甚至黑尾，警告他怎樣做會惡化事態，婚禮的日子步步緊逼，「更糟」這個詞在他的困境面前，已經失去能夠量化的意義。</p><p>「這不是發生在你身上，」研磨冰冷地回答，奪回他的書，「所以你要是不介意，我會用自己的方式處理。」</p><p>他深吸口氣，將書擁在胸口：「現在你是要自己離開我房間，還是我需要找夜久來送你出去？」</p><p>黑尾靜默許久。</p><p>研磨無法看對方，他從來不會蓄意傷害黑尾，他知道自己此刻非常殘酷。</p><p>他曾告訴黑尾離開不下千次，卻從來不像今天，以往單單是要求，而非命令。</p><p>於是，「您毋需擔心，王子殿下，」黑尾應聲，「我會走。」</p><p>研磨隱約感覺到嘴唇輕輕擦過他頭頂，如此微乎其微，令他無法斷定是否真實，隨後黑尾就消失了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Katsumi is definitely one of my favourite characters in this story even though she isn't canon. The memory of Katsumi shared between Kuroo and Kenma is something irreplaceable and what I believe keeps them bonded deep in their hearts. She isn't gone. I see her in them.</p><p>And also, do we all agree that it's only right to blow the two on two sparring a million kisses?</p><p>雖然是作者自創，但勝美絕對是我在這故事裡最喜歡的人物之一。黑尾和研磨所共有的那份關於勝美的記憶是無可替代的，我也相信她是兩人心底最深的牽絆。勝美並沒有死去，她活在黑尾和研磨的生命裡。</p><p>還有，我們是不是都同意必須為那場二對二擊劍獻上一百萬個飛吻呢？</p><p>如果有任何想法願意分享，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5id7s">我</a>聊天喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 伊達工與戶美</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「這似乎算不上最溫暖的歡迎。」大將看上去垂頭喪氣，「我敢說關於音駒的傳言是真的，九命怪貓說的就是你們，但縱使有如此漫長的壽命，你們也不會放下任何一樁舊恨。」</p><p>「傳言這麼說？」研磨眨眼反問，「我敢說人們高估音駒了，竟誤以為我們記憶力如此之好。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作為一場王室婚禮，音駒諸盟國的王室貴族照慣例皆應出席。這些年來音駒締結了許多盟邦，意味著會有為數不少的嘉賓赴宴。</p><p>若比照以往，研磨會將這視為噩夢成真。賓客尚未完全抵達，藏書室和花園就已經人滿為患，走廊也時時迴盪著喧噪的笑聲。現在研磨卻反而歡迎這些人潮來轉移他的注意力，原因有二。</p><p>首先，他和黑尾之間還是有點僵，使得研磨過去幾天都無法好好放鬆，或專心做任何事情。</p><p>他們也不是不跟彼此說話了──在研磨寢廳爭吵過的隔天早上，黑尾假裝什麼事都不曾發生，研磨也深感慶幸地配合。</p><p>即便如此，很顯然他們之間還是非常不對勁，但研磨束手無策。</p><p>每每想到與黑尾的不合他就感到害怕，假如將事情攤開來談不會比較好，那他就不願再提，不過他卻也無法置之腦後，因此相當茫然。</p><p>研磨感謝人潮湧入的第二個理由是因為飛雄王子，飛雄原先一瞥見研磨就要往反方向逃跑，擊劍練習後他竟老是出現在研磨眼前，一語不發地緊盯研磨。</p><p>這令研磨非常焦慮，他衷心期望回到幾天前雙方無視彼此的狀態。</p><p>他國代表陸續到來後，研磨希望新的賓客能佔據飛雄的注意力，從此還他一個清靜。</p><p>距離音駒最近的伊達工與戶美是最先抵達的。</p><p>他們來時，研磨、翔陽和飛雄坐在花園裡一棵樹下，研磨正試著閱讀一本書，翔陽喋喋不休地說著他們出發來音駒以前，田中的姊姊發誓在國境東邊看到一隻幼龍的故事。</p><p>翔陽說話時手還忙著將一顆金紅的蘋果切成片，不管研磨告訴他多少次自己不餓，他仍不斷將蘋果塞進研磨手裡。</p><p>飛雄完全沒搭話，只是改盯著空氣看，時不時對翔陽怒喝。</p><p>在他最後一次吼翔陽後，翔陽嘆口氣，往前傾遞給了他一片蘋果，這動作不知怎地讓飛雄震驚到失語，他低頭瞪著蘋果，就彷彿這輩子從沒看過任何水果。</p><p>「是紅色的。」翔陽接著說，研磨在第八次嘗試閱讀同一段落後決定放棄，嘆息闔起了書本，「什麼是紅色的？」</p><p>「那隻<strong>龍</strong>，」翔陽心急地吐出蘋果籽，「冴子説她要找到那隻幼龍並馴服牠，但龍之介告訴她過去一千年都沒人能成功馴龍，冴子回答那是因為她還沒登場，然後她就把龍之介推進護城河裡了。我在想那隻龍會不會答應和我決鬥。」</p><p>「<strong>答應</strong>和你──」研磨開口，隨後又認為這段對話繼續下去大概也不會有任何意義，最好就在這裡打住。</p><p>北邊城門升起，靠近他們傳來了木頭的嘎吱巨響，接著是更遠一點的馬蹄、人與小號聲，那特殊的旋律清楚可辨，伊達工到了。</p><p>「這不是日向翔陽嗎？」幾分鐘後，一個人在連接庭院的階梯上對他們喊，「看來還是一樣矮。」</p><p>翔陽繃著臉跳起身站直，揮舞他用來切蘋果的小刀當作武器，「告訴你，自從我們上次見我可是長高了整整一公分，」伊達工王家侍衛長走近跟前時他勇敢地宣布，「所以你該收回你的話了。」</p><p>研磨忘了他們肯定早就見過彼此了──去年夏季伊達工協助烏野重建首都。</p><p>雖然伊達工也和音駒一樣，曾是烏野的敵人，他們同音駒在相近的時間與烏野達成和解。</p><p>當時兩國都缺乏必要物資，此外，研磨猜測他們企圖聯手削弱青城的勢力。</p><p>二口堅治擺明了不會撤回他對翔陽身高的意見，繼續用那洋洋得意的笑容刺激翔陽，原應是一行人歡樂的聚首，現在不可思議地轉變為凶惡的混戰。</p><p>研磨沮喪地注意到那位通常都會在二口身週待命的伊達工一員，總是從衝突現場將二口架走的救星，並不在附近。</p><p>翔陽猶如讀到了研磨的心思，大聲發問：「青根有和你一起來嗎？」</p><p>他急切地伸長脖子左顧右盼，彷彿他可能在這堆矮灌木與玫瑰花叢間漏看那位人高馬大的白髮騎士。</p><p>二口仍是那副討人厭的嘴臉，但笑得真誠了點：「是，他也來了，」他愜意地回答，並漫不經心地指了指身後，「他在監督他們把馬圈進圍欄，我確定他會很高興見到你。」</p><p>研磨不甚肯定青根高伸那人會有高興這種情緒，也被二口的表現嚇了一跳，這是他看起來最和善──至少是最不惡劣──的一次。</p><p>翔陽的魅力似乎能影響每一個人。</p><p>「雖然我想不通為什麼。」二口爽朗地補上一句。</p><p>或許沒那麼和善，研磨重新考慮。</p><p>「我要去找他。」翔陽宣布完就像射出的箭一般迅速奔遠，偏偏那支箭射向了完全錯誤的方向，研磨甚至來不及眨眼，遑論把他叫回。</p><p>假設翔陽夠幸運，他最終還是有機會找到馬棚的吧。</p><p>飛雄雙眼在研磨與二口間掃視一圈後，將他的蘋果塞進嘴裡便立即往翔陽消失的方向追去。</p><p>「研磨殿下。」二口對研磨眨眼並行了個沒有必要的華麗敬禮。</p><p>研磨翻白眼站起身，撫平身上的衣物，「能迎接你再次到來是我們的榮幸。」研磨生硬地給予適切的回禮。</p><p>二口咧嘴而笑，「你知道嗎？剛才我差點就要相信你了，」他將頭歪向一邊，栗色瀏海巧妙地覆上前額，他一臉深思地輕敲下巴，「我一定是越來越喜歡你了。」</p><p>一名僕人喘著氣出現，「伊達工使團抵達。」僕人對研磨深深鞠躬。</p><p>研磨察覺到還有另一人跟來，而且毋需轉過頭就知道是誰。</p><p>黑尾來到他身旁頗具威嚴地告訴僕人：「感謝你，我們還真沒有注意到。」</p><p>「你是不是把你的另一半忘在哪了？」僕人一離開，黑尾隨即問二口，假惺惺地一臉擔憂，「我的天，別告訴我他終於逃走了。」</p><p>「看來你依然沒結婚，鐵朗，」二口帶著狡猾的笑容回擊，「多麼悲傷。現在，<strong>假如</strong>你不介意，我要稍作整頓。」</p><p>「我帶你到內務長那，他會護送你去客房。」黑尾和藹可親地回答。</p><p>「我太喜歡接待賓客了。」當黑尾走過研磨身邊時，他俯首在研磨耳邊低語，研磨努力忍住笑意。</p><p>現在四處都是身著藍綠與白色的伊達工人馬，研磨認為這是躲進藏書室的絕佳機會，然而，他才一到走廊身後就傳來：「王子殿下，使團──」</p><p>「已經有人通報過伊達工到了，」研磨頭也不回地揚手遣散僕人，「感謝你。」</p><p>「戶美使節在此。」這是另一道不同的聲音，研磨僵在原地。</p><p>他不情願地轉身，將胸口的書本擁緊。</p><p>「研磨王子，」戶美王子大將優姿態高雅地躬身行禮，「好久不見。」</p><p>也不過就一年，若照研磨的意願，他們應該更久才會見一次面。</p><p>「大將王子，」既然通報戶美到來的僕人已經匆匆告退，研磨也就拒絕配合對方那親暱的稱呼，他點頭：「歡迎回到音駒。」</p><p>大將成長得愈發英俊且輪廓分明，深綠色短衣映襯著他明亮的綠色眼眸。</p><p>「這似乎算不上最溫暖的歡迎。」大將看上去垂頭喪氣，「我敢說關於音駒的傳言是真的，九命怪貓說的就是你們，但縱使有如此漫長的壽命，你們也不會放下任何一樁舊恨。」</p><p>「傳言這麼說？」研磨眨眼反問，「我敢說人們高估音駒了，竟誤以為我們記憶力如此之好。」</p><p>兩人年幼時，大將與他的家人每年會因為國務造訪音駒數次。孩提時的他身形瘦弱且脾氣暴躁，如今，至少他比較懂得隱藏自己的脾氣了。</p><p>過去當研磨想待在藏書室閱讀，而不是和他與黑尾到果園玩耍時，大將總是抱怨無聊，並不斷以甜言蜜語誘騙研磨，直到研磨心不甘情不願地被拖到陽光底下。</p><p>大將遵照著父親的命令試圖親近研磨，畢竟兩人當時訂有婚約。</p><p>隨著年齡漸長，戶美來訪次數漸減，三年前的夏季事件過後，雙方幾乎斷絕往來。</p><p>大將靠得更近，流露出令人難以置信的真摯神情，「我衷心希望我們能再度成為朋友。」</p><p>研磨寒毛直豎。</p><p>研磨並未指出他們從來就不曾有過真正的友情，他認為自己已經算相當禮貌了，「我完全不明白你的意思，從以前到現在，我們難道不一直是朋友嗎？」</p><p>大將伸出手，將一綹研磨的頭髮捏在兩指之間把玩。</p><p>這舉動太不合宜、太出乎意料，以致研磨渾身僵硬，沒能阻止他。</p><p>「自從我們最後一次見面你頭髮又長了。」大將面帶微笑直視研磨，那綠色的目光幾乎能將人催眠，他將那綹頭髮順至研磨耳後，手仍停在那裡，「要看不見你的眼睛了。」</p><p>研磨正打算質問他究竟<strong>存何居心</strong>，但沒問成。</p><p>他只見大將雙眼微睜，便聽聞身後傳來一聲咆哮：「移開你的手，否則我以你的神之名發誓，你的手臂<strong>就要沒了</strong>。」</p><p>虎──研磨記得他應是被指派到另一側站哨，王宮南翼──以肩膀撞開大將，強制他放開停留在研磨臉龐的手，並後退一步。</p><p>虎渾身散發出危險的氣息，他一隻手在身側緊握拳頭，另一隻手往後搭上研磨肩膀，收攏手臂要他安心。</p><p>研磨拼命克制自己大聲咒罵虎的衝動。</p><p>此刻大將的意圖盡顯，但自然是太遲了。</p><p>研磨一時受大將的行為擾亂，愣怔的反應正好給了大將他期待已久的可趁之機──研磨思及兩人身處主廊道中心點，這顯眼的位置想必是大將精心營造的先機。</p><p>就連婚約義務尚存時，大將也對研磨漠不關心，此外，所有關注流言的人都知道──研磨對閒言碎語不感興趣，不過對此十分熱衷的黑尾經常說給他聽──大將早在許多年前就把心交給了戶美的軍務大臣之女。</p><p>事到如今，大將對研磨的態度沒理由出現任何反轉，除非他別有居心。虎的驟然介入揭露了他的歹意，隨後他的反應更近一步坐實整樁陰謀。</p><p>「我無意冒犯。」大將一臉無辜地瞪大雙眼，虎的喝止貌似讓他相當吃驚，他神情是如此逼真，研磨確信鐵定事先演練過。</p><p>大將一手捂著心口，指上的金戒在陽光下閃閃發亮，「若是引起任何誤會，我深感抱歉，我只是想問候我的老朋友。」</p><p>他從以前就善於操弄觀眾，經過的王公貴族皆對虎的無禮進犯與他的精湛演出皺起眉頭。</p><p>他們無疑感到驚愕，區區一名侍衛竟對作客的他國王室如此不知禮數？何況對象還是出了名迷人又文質彬彬的戶美王儲。</p><p>虎與大將身高相仿，然而大將卻讓自己看上去像受到虎居高臨下的威逼，這確實是傑出的一手。</p><p>虎落入了大將的陷阱，此時又更深陷其中，他甚至警告性地前傾一步，給了大將機會故作一副畏懼的神情。</p><p>研磨不得不嘶聲：「山本！」以制止其動作。</p><p>他想一把揪住山本的披風將他拖回來，接著用披風勒死他，不過這只會加速搗毀他們的形象。</p><p>虎回望研磨，臉上盡是不解。</p><p>他沒看見的是，大將在他身後露出銳利如刃的笑容。</p><p>研磨與大將四目相視。</p><p>與上次兩人會面相比，研磨如今鎮定許多，但要在這人面前保持心緒平穩仍太困難，畢竟大將的家人曾企圖要他的命。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>戶美是音駒的鄰居，兩國之間僅隔著伊達工險峻的山群，既為鄰居也為盟邦，卻並非友伴。</p><p>早些年前曾經是，當時戶美與音駒同等昌盛，而後戶美國勢走衰，接連遭逢了厄運。</p><p>兩季歉收後，瘟疫隨之到來──就是同一場瘟疫席捲了音駒，不過戶美對於疾病的防禦機制比音駒弱上許多。</p><p>戶美向音駒求援，亦得到了回應，音駒將戶美納為所屬領地。</p><p>先王逝世後其子繼位，往後兩國關係急轉直下。</p><p>大將大蛇國王的想法不同於父親，他對屈居於音駒底下的治權感到怨憤，下令將王都裡的紅黑旗幟全數撤下，換上昔日的綠與金。</p><p>刺殺行動發生在夏季，當時研磨十五歲，黑尾十六，就在黑尾受任為音駒有史以來最年輕御前侍衛長的前一年。</p><p>那是研磨記憶中最炎熱的夏季，午後大多連一陣微風也沒有。崗上的侍衛們僅著半身盔甲以避免中暑，夜晚就寢時研磨開始喜歡將所有的窗戶敞開，並踢開他的被褥。</p><p>溽暑彷彿能使人緩慢窒息。</p><p>事發時研磨趴在自己寢廳的床上看書，他本應在樓下接受為他安排的數學課程。</p><p>國王曾威脅他要是再翹一堂課，就會將他的書收走，雖然研磨確信國王言出必行──他父親從不做空虛的恫嚇──但他恨透了數學課，藏在寢廳內的書也十分充足，所以他願意冒這個險。</p><p>連接走廊的大門猛地被推開，竄入室內的氣流掀飛了研磨正在閱讀的頁面。研磨煩躁地嘖著嘴抬起頭，準備向來人解釋自己看書看得完全忘了時間，對錯過數學課深感抱歉。</p><p>當發現站的黑尾時，謊言斷在了他舌尖，黑尾的胸口劇烈起伏、雙眼大張，穿戴全套訓練裝備卻手執一柄真劍。</p><p>他的臉和手上都有血漬。</p><p>「你在這──謝天──我以為──」他邊說邊如釋重負地往門框一靠，宛若研磨窩在床上看書的日常是個奇蹟。</p><p>研磨沒能聽完黑尾未竟的語句，因為從走廊傳來了奔跑與喊叫聲，研磨筆直坐起身。</p><p>原本就很明顯情況不對，黑尾臉上因走廊聲響而閃過的恐懼之色倏地讓研磨從震驚中回過神來。</p><p>黑尾猛力甩上門並拉來研磨的書桌擋住門口，他伸出手開口：「跟著我。」</p><p>研磨毫不遲疑地照做。</p><p>研磨殿內的石磚地上鑲有一道活板門，黑尾將地毯踢向一旁，研磨幫著他撐住沉重的門板，兩人爬下門後的梯子，進入王宮地底秘道。</p><p>沿著秘道能穿越王宮外牆一路通往果園。</p><p>這曾是與迷宮樹籬相通的網絡系統，他們實操過這條逃生路徑許多次，但從來沒真預設過這般嚴峻的情況。</p><p>「我父親，」在黑尾扶著研磨踩下梯子最後幾條橫檔時，他對著一片黑暗低語，有些恍惚，「王后？列夫在哪？」</p><p>「列夫在夜久身邊，」黑暗中研磨幾乎看不見黑尾，他的吐息聽起來十分艱辛，兩人開始步行後，研磨察覺到他的步伐有些怪異，「警報響起時他們在廚房，他們現在還和大部分僕人們待在那。國王、王后在王座廳很安全，貓又、直井和他們在一起。」</p><p>「其他人呢？」研磨問，「海？昭平和虎？犬岡？」</p><p>靜默片刻後，「我不知道，」黑尾像是強逼自己吐出這些字，很顯然他有多麽憎恨自己的答案，「我無法去找他們，我沒有時間。」</p><p>黑尾晃了一步使研磨分了心，他就跟在黑尾身邊，近得不可能錯過任何動靜。</p><p>「你受傷了。」研磨先前就起疑了，現在則是確信，一股嶄新的恐懼冰冷地纏住研磨心臟。</p><p>當黑尾衝入研磨寢廳時，他假定那些血漬並不是黑尾自己的，可見他想錯了。</p><p>「這沒什麼。」黑尾回話，但研磨厲聲道：「停下來。」</p><p>一等黑尾止步，研磨便將手掌覆上黑尾左側，他聽見對方痛苦地抽氣，他收回的手掌被血給沾濕。</p><p>「並沒有看起來那麼糟。」黑尾的澄清並未帶來任何安慰，即便在黑暗中根本看不清，研磨也知道傷勢有多嚴重。</p><p>黑尾抓住研磨的手向前走，兩人都沾染上粘膩的血污，「我們不能停，殺手知道王室成員會出現在哪，有熟知宮殿構造和你家人日程的人洩漏給了他們，他們甚至可能知道這條秘道。」</p><p>「他們知道該去哪找我們？」研磨遲了幾分鐘後意識到那理所當然的後果，「那⋯⋯我的教師⋯⋯」</p><p>「我很抱歉。」黑尾回答，研磨的雙眼逐漸適應黑暗，在黑尾搖頭時他已能分辨對方的輪廓，「我沒及時趕到，假如你也在那裡，理論上你應該在那裡⋯⋯」黑尾越説越小聲，研磨依然看不清，但能從彼此交握的手明確感受到竄過黑尾全身的一陣緊繃。</p><p>「我以為我去得太遲了。」最終黑尾僅如此作結，久久未再出聲。</p><p>感覺上兩人在黑暗中前行了一哩，他們周圍的石塊厚實得讓研磨聽不見頭頂上方的任何動靜，完全無從得知王宮的危機解除與否。</p><p>那是他畢生數一數二難熬的半鐘頭。</p><p>當他們終於靠近隧道盡頭時，他們聽見了人聲，接著是金屬刮過岩石的刺耳聲響，有人正在搬移堵在經年鏽蝕的秘道出口外的石塊。</p><p>聲音漸響，光線漸亮，黑尾咬牙將研磨推至自己身後。</p><p>就著光線，研磨看清了黑尾身上的血污，驚恐地發現黑尾甚至並未穿戴全套戰甲來防衛他自己。</p><p>在黑尾領先所有人趕到研磨的寢廳之前，他究竟與刺客交手了幾場？</p><p>秘道盡頭出現了一抹身影，隨後研磨聽見一道沙啞、哽咽而令他慶幸的熟悉嗓音說道：「感謝諸神。」</p><p>現身的人是虎，他不顧儀態地鬆手任他的劍與虎頭盾牌落向泥地，激動地緊抱住黑尾和研磨。</p><p>「感謝諸神，你們兩個都沒事。」他又説了一次，話音悶在黑尾肩頭。</p><p>「他受傷了。」研磨立即開口，而黑尾也重複道：「這沒什麼。」但此刻在陽光下，研磨看見了他臉色有多蒼白，也看見他因疼痛而緊咬牙關，「所有人都安全嗎？」</p><p>一行人回到王宮後，研磨已耐心用罄，淚水一時間奔流而出，他強制黑尾妥協，黑尾於是才終於卸下重擔接受醫師治療。</p><p>兩人的舉動引來了柯思卡王后，黑尾負傷令她驚駭不已，因而默許了研磨的安排。</p><p>王后與研磨的父親在早餐時遭到兩名喬裝為侍從的刺客伏擊。</p><p>幸運的是，殺手們低估了劍從不離身的武，以及雖然年邁──但經此劫證明──依然寶刀未老的貓又，這使在場眾人憶起他身為主將的輝煌歲月。</p><p>結果列夫這天也和研磨一樣翹了課，他被一隻宮裡養的貓分散了注意力，他經常如此，因此他沒去上課，反而是追著貓進到廚房裡。</p><p>夜久逮到了這位王儲四肢貼地拿著一塊魚肉，嘗試引誘那隻白色的胖貓，正當夜久痛罵列夫時，一位滿臉驚恐的女僕尖叫著奔入廚房，向所有人宣布外頭一名侍衛遭到殺害。</p><p>夜久登即指揮眾人堵起每一道門，並親自確保出入口的安全，所有人皆因夜久幸免於難，他的劍甚至還未出鞘。</p><p>總計十名侍衛身亡，一名失蹤。武大致猜到了他們之中失蹤的是何人，在那人營房搜索一番後，果真找到了屬於戶美的圖章與印信。</p><p>那侍衛的父親出生成長於戶美，一年之前遇害，結果證實其父是遭盜賊所殺。事件後武對研磨剖析，侍衛年紀很輕，要誤導他將音駒視為罪魁禍首並不困難，以復仇之名說服他為政變效力，那更是小事一樁。</p><p>作為回應，武當晚就將整支後備軍隊送往山嶺，戶美連計畫失敗的情報都沒來得及收到，就被音駒輕而易舉攻取了王都。</p><p>戶美國王卑微地辯稱自己並不知情，反覆申明倘若他知道就絕不會放任這種陰謀實行，他比任何人能想像的都還要驚懼與痛悔。</p><p>武留下大將家族的性命，允許他們繼續於音駒底下統治戶美。</p><p>研磨對此抱持疑問。</p><p>「所以你相信他？」數天後他詢問父親，「大蛇國王？」</p><p>「我從沒信過他說的任何一個字，」他父親回答時正就著燭光寫信，「假使沒有高層支持，那些刺客根本不可能走到那一步，即便非經國王授意，也必然是他身邊的親信。」</p><p>他摺起羊皮紙並滴上印臘，將內裡的文字封緘，「但我們的目的已經達到，」他沉定地回視研磨，「現在戶美很清楚他們無法勝過音駒，未來一段時間內都不會再出手。我不會因為一位國王的叛變而殲滅一整個國家，我永遠不會訴諸戰爭解決問題，除非別無選擇。」</p><p>研磨知道父親所言是正確的。戶美百姓不可能事事都同意其君主，縱使他們同意，也不應該為了國王的每一個決定承擔後果。</p><p>大將優同樣沒義務為他父親的所作所為負責，就好比列夫和研磨之於武的作為。</p><p>但大蛇國王曾意圖刺殺他的家人，並連帶傷及黑尾，儘管想通了客觀邏輯，日後當他在市集瞥見一抹詭詐的綠與金，或看到一封盤繞蛇形臘印的信件時，在他心中仍會升起怒意。</p><p>至於黑尾，他被纏滿繃帶並注射了安眠劑入睡，將近整個夜晚直到隔一天都不醒人事。</p><p>那整段時間研磨幾乎都耗在黑尾身畔，他蜷縮在床邊的椅子裡，專注地凝視黑尾以確保他還在呼吸。</p><p>基於診斷黑尾將會完全康復，研磨父親認為他的舉動根本就是多餘，他應該照慣例與家人一同用晚餐。</p><p>然而晚餐時間研磨並未被傳喚，他很確定是王后說服了國王。</p><p>「你應該感到驕傲，貓又。」第一天夜晚，研磨聽見他父親在走廊上對年邁的劍豪低語，「你把黑尾教得很好，夜久和他都是，我兒子們能活命要歸功於他倆。」</p><p>那時房內一片昏暗，研磨第十幾次從噩夢中驚醒，聽見了他們的交談，他的雙眼直覺掃向黑尾。</p><p>月光從窗外灑落進來，他看見黑尾還在睡。黑尾的臉龐蒼白異常，眼下有煙燻過一般的黑影。</p><p>醫師説他大量失血，好在擊中他的刀刃並未摻毒──那是戶美武器的特點──他只需休養。</p><p>「我沒把他教得那麼好。」貓又回答，而武罕見地輕笑起來，「如此謙遜並不像你。」</p><p>貓又搖頭，臉上流露就研磨所見少數幾次符合他年紀的神情，「我可以向你保證，沒有。鐵朗是一名優秀的騎士，比大多數騎士都優秀，等他成熟以後，我深信他會成為像勝美一樣的傳奇，但現在？」</p><p>貓又的身影轉向，研磨能看出他正朝著昏暗房間裡的黑尾和自己望過來。在黑暗中他不大可能看得清他們，然而以防萬一研磨還是閉上了雙眼佯睡。</p><p>「武，他十六歲，」貓又輕聲說，「他歷經試驗回來才不過幾個月，而戶美派來的是訓練有素的士兵。我不認為他擊敗那些人是因為技術勝出，我相信他只是拼上命拯救朋友罷了。」</p><p>直到隔天夜晚黑尾終於清醒時，研磨才被強制回到自己的床上睡，他看見寢廳外廊道上的血漬尚未被完全刷去，才發現刺客竟突破到了如此之近，也是。</p><p>事件過後，研磨開始正視武術訓練，他無法不這麼做。</p><p>每每瞥見那道橫貫黑尾腹部正逐漸癒合的傷疤，他就會因負罪感難受不已，那道疤提醒著那一日，黑尾賭上性命去護衛研磨，因為研磨無法保護自己。</p><p>自此，研磨下定決心絕不讓這種事再度發生，他會盡一切所能避免。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼回事？」</p><p>回到現今，黑尾找到內務長後又折回他們所在之處。</p><p>眼前這場鬧劇，黑尾輕易就能看出虎的怒火與大將出現之間的前因後果，研磨注意到他收斂起擔憂的神色，走到這班人身邊時已強裝出一抹愉快的微笑，彷彿沒任何事不對勁。</p><p>「虎，看在眾神的份上，拜託你別對我們的嘉賓如此無禮。」黑尾一手按上虎肩膀將他往回拽一步，但成功地讓自己看上去只是拉他一把，與此同時黑尾俯首行了個禮，「您的旅程是否順利，殿下？」</p><p>雖然緊張的氛圍肉眼可見，黑尾所展現出的禮數卻依然無懈可擊。一則由於他確實總能在必要時刻知所進退，二則，他對戶美的厭惡遠不如音駒其他所有人多，至於原因何在，研磨永遠無法從他身上盤問出滿意的答案。</p><p>大將綻開溫暖的笑容，但眼底並無笑意，「一路無事，感謝你的關心。」</p><p>「那好極了，」黑尾說，「需要我命人指引你前往客房嗎？」</p><p>「不需要，我知道在哪裡。」大將接著補充：「無論是我的何種行為引起你的護衛不快，我都為此再次致歉。」他特意高聲說話確保周圍往來的所有人都能聽見，「很高興能夠再次見到你，研磨王子。」</p><p>當大將轉身離去時，研磨看他嘴角彎起一道截然不同的笑容。</p><p><strong>你不需要成為你父親</strong>，研磨想告訴他。<strong>你能成為一位更好的國王，事情會因此有所不同。</strong></p><p>「你還好嗎？」戶美王子一從視線消失，虎就轉頭逼問研磨。他握住研磨的肩膀仔細查看，好似自己有可能漏掉某處嚴重的傷口，「他有對你幹什麼嗎？」</p><p>「虎，研磨很好。」黑尾回答，但他的吻口實則暗指在場每一個人一點都不好。</p><p>「我很好。」研磨向虎證實。</p><p>大將突然現身所激起的緊繃感已逐漸平息，研磨現在感到疲憊，「虎，你老是對所有事情反應過度，還是說你以為他會在庭院中央刺穿我的心臟？」</p><p>研磨無法否認大將絕非是他最青睞的人，也無法否認大將的親近讓他十分反感，不管那是檯面上的作秀與否，然而比起這份打從心底的厭惡，兩國間千絲萬縷的聯繫是更禁不起風險的，看來虎還是不理解這點。</p><p>待會他肯定就會懂了。</p><p>「告訴我，」黑尾雙眼冒火地質問虎，「今天早上我才告誡所有人務必謹慎，不能讓戶美逮到半點機會對我們的待客之道做文章，你以為這不是特別說給你聽的？還是你根本就把我的話當耳邊風？」</p><p>「他的行為有失分寸，」虎倔強地回話，「難道我要放著他對研磨亂來？」</p><p>「對，」在黑尾開口以前研磨就出聲，「黑尾⋯⋯」</p><p>黑尾揚起一隻手：「我現在要重新指派任務，」他所說的正好與研磨想法相通，「我會確保大將在的整段期間，他都不能負責任何靠近西翼的崗位。」</p><p>「千萬要讓他時時刻刻都跟青根或二口待在一塊。」研磨說。</p><p>黑尾咂舌，「我原本打算去拜託烏野其中一位騎士，但你說得對，把他交給立場公正的對象會更好。」</p><p>「你們就這樣商量起我的工作，就當我不在場一樣！」虎大聲抱怨，活像個一天到晚遭到背叛的倒霉鬼，他朝大將消失的方向揮舞手指，「不管怎麼說，為什麼是我被處罰，明明是<strong>他</strong>──」</p><p>「明明是他在有至少十幾位朝臣走動的情況下，不費吹灰之力就把你給激怒，」黑尾擺手打岔，「今天晚上或這週內，當那些人聽說你攻擊大將甚至試圖要他的命時，他們都會為之背書。」</p><p>虎大驚失色，「我怎麼可能攻擊他！」</p><p>「你當然不可能，但這根本無關緊要。」黑尾接話，「他可是王族，就因為那一時衝動，你的處境將會非常不利。基本上，國王大概會為了救你而插手，但總之我只希望能迴避這種沒有必要的鬧劇。」</p><p>「大將不會真的這樣做吧？」虎慌亂地問。</p><p>研磨無法對虎發火，即使他很想，從黑尾的表情看來，黑尾也做不到。</p><p>虎的線性思維太過耿直，有勇無謀，沒有絲毫奸巧的心思，這就是為何他會完美落入大將所布的圈套。</p><p>「我不能肯定，」黑尾鬆口，「不過就他的前科來說，他絕對有能力做得出來，對我而言這就已經夠危險了。」</p><p>「我<strong>不想</strong>跟二口待在一起。」虎說得苦澀。</p><p>「那你就不該被大將耍著玩，」黑尾毫無憐憫，「你應該感謝有這個處罰，我們可愛死你了。現在去找小騎士，他知道青根在哪。」</p><p>「至少代表這一次大將應該不會對自己下毒，」研磨望著虎離開，「雖然整件事還挺有趣的。」</p><p>黑尾哼了一聲表示贊同，一手揉著眼睛：「以防萬一，我已經讓試毒官待命了。」他垂下手，視線落在研磨身上，「你確定你沒事？」</p><p>「他什麼也沒做，」研磨聳肩，「應該說，他的舉動都不過是幌子而已，他只是為了刺激虎。」</p><p>「我覺得他原本是打算激怒我，」黑尾若有所思地説，他看向走廊盡頭大將離去的方向，「假如是御前侍衛長被冠上叛亂罪之名，對音駒造成的傷害會遠遠更大。」</p><p>「你懷疑他想陷害的對象其實是你，但聽起來你並不生氣。」</p><p>黑尾聳肩，「他沒得逞，所以沒什麼值得生氣的。雖然虎很倒霉地被牽扯進來，但我相信我們及時的插手讓大將沒有任何機會曲解虎的行為。」</p><p>研磨嘆氣，「你對戶美的憤怒永遠都不及你曾遭受到的惡意。」</p><p>「我該氣他們嗎？」黑尾挑眉回望研磨，「大將毫無疑問只是在做他被要求去做的事，他父親也只是在做自己認為該做的事，而這一切都是源自音駒的作為。」</p><p>「我們幫了他們。」研磨漠然回應。</p><p>這不是他們第一次討論這個，他們相左的看法也從未改變，這總是讓研磨感到挫敗。</p><p>「當初如果不走運，就很可能是音駒淪落得一無所有。」黑尾依舊是那副令人惱火的平靜態度，「要是立場互換的話，我不知道我們俯首稱臣時能表現得有多體面。」</p><p>「只有你會幫處心積慮至你於死地的人說話。」研磨翻白眼。</p><p>「因為我對人一向寬大為懷。」黑尾莊嚴地回答，研磨則一臉嫌惡。</p><p>「總之，無論剛才算不算是虎代替你逃過一劫，你出現的時間點恰到好處。」研磨邊搖頭邊轉移話題，大將若不是低估了黑尾，那就是完全不了解他，「不過他認識你這麼多年，這些招數對你不管用，到現在也該清楚了吧。」</p><p>「當然沒用。」黑尾頓了一拍後回答。</p><p>黑尾的手指撫過研磨下巴，以幾乎和大將相同的方式觸碰他的頭髮，讓研磨嚇了一跳，但不知為何那感覺截然不同，研磨甚至沒想過要躲開。</p><p>研磨這才發現，自己的髮絲落回了臉頰旁令他安心的位置，黑尾把他被大將勾至耳後的那綹頭髮放了下來。</p><p>研磨抬頭仰視黑尾，原想問清對方為何有這舉動，卻看見他一臉深思。</p><p>「很抱歉你要一直戴著它，」片刻後他說道，手指輕敲研磨額上環形的鍛金頭冠，「我知道你很其實討厭這個。」</p><p>多年前，研磨曾告訴過黑尾自己有多不喜歡戴王冠，瀏海會因此被固定住，讓他的臉無處可藏。在音駒宮廷時，只要他能選擇就絕不會戴，而到他國去則身不由己，必須為出席典禮而配戴。</p><p>「我有點驚訝你竟然還記得。」研磨莫名感到不自在，跟黑尾在一起時鮮少會有這種感覺，他一定是還沒從與大將的對峙中緩過來。</p><p>「我記得你告訴過我的所有事情。」黑尾輕鬆地回應，「好了，在我安頓我們親愛的嘉賓們時，你能保證半小時內不惹任何麻煩嗎？」</p><p>研磨回以兇惡的表情，「這種問題不值得我回答。」</p><p>「棒呆了，那請容我告退，我要命人去找幾隻鴨採收牠們的絨毛，二口非要堅持我們沒提供他足夠的枕頭。」</p><p>黑尾露出了真心的笑容，研磨感覺纏在自己心裡的結稍微鬆綁了。</p><p>也許他們之間終究能還好如初。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Praise Lily for going through the effort of rereading the Snakes vs. Cats Arc to recreate the sneakiness of the snakes with such precision and the added tension between Nohebi and Nekoma. I really love the way you make it clear through Kuroo's eyes that the snakes were not the absolute evil but were merely acting in their best interest just like Nekoma. On the contrary, Kenma's hatred against Nohebi is the evidence of how terribly human he is for his loved ones.</p><p>讚嘆作者為了寫貓蛇戰又重新看過漫畫，精準重現出蛇的狡猾，還在戶美與音駒之間增添更多張力。我好愛她藉由黑尾的視角道出蛇並非絕對的反派，他們不過是像音駒一樣站穩在自己的立場上追求效益罷了。相對地，研磨對戶美的憎惡則能彰顯出他對所愛之人最有情的一面。</p><p>如果有任何想法願意分享，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5lw2a">我</a>聊天喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 梟谷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「研磨，謝謝你。」黑尾漫不經心地繼續描繪音駒邊境，但他的目光失焦，研磨知道他並沒在仔細看。</p><p>半晌後，黑尾清了清喉嚨，「不過你不需要道歉，你沒有錯，說到底是一樣的。要是我心碎了，那也只會是我自己的錯，畢竟是我放任事情走到這個地步的，我知道不該愛上一個注定不可能屬於我的人。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>研磨忽然發現，就算他躲在藏書室也永遠難以清靜。</p><p>雖然藏書室對所有人都開放，但通常研磨總能獨享這個地方。虎和黑尾也許會進來干擾他閱讀，有時是把他押去訓練或對決，也可能是為了其他事，然而一班騎士中只有招平會經常性地來到這裡讀書。</p><p>其餘所有人基本上都忙得沒時間過來──在宣示成為能獨當一面的音駒騎士後，他們的課程都已結訓──而虎則驕傲地表示他此生從未翻開過任何一本書。</p><p>不過現在藏書室裡老是有人，許多他國騎士會進來閒逛或歇腳，當澤村和東峰不需要參與協商或對決時，他們經常坐在桌邊安靜地閱讀。</p><p>大將偶爾會經過，還有青根，很遺憾的是二口往往也和他一起出現，最近一次拜訪──研磨直到目前仍想不透──他甚至成功讓澤村相信他看不懂烏野地圖。</p><p>猜謎遊戲持續了將近一刻鐘，澤村試著客氣地由南至北解釋地圖，但能看出他越來越感到挫折，直到手裡抱著書的青根回來，認命地將他丈夫給拽走。</p><p>「我完全不懂。」那天晚餐時，虎含糊地向研磨低聲抱怨。</p><p>虎皺眉看向大廳另一端某張長桌邊，青根正一語不發地起身要一名氣急敗壞的伊達工騎士和自己交換座位，藉此將他與一臉賊笑的二口隔開。</p><p>「不懂什麼？」研磨戳著他的派反問。</p><p>「青根怎麼會跟他結婚？」</p><p>「你知道，人們也總是因為你而問招平同樣的問題。」</p><p>虎憤慨地說：「他們才沒有！」</p><p>「他們有。」研磨毫無歉意地回答，他迅速從桌面上抽開手，於是虎一掌拍空在木頭上。他身邊的黑尾嘆一口氣。</p><p>「你不知道？」招平在虎的另一邊眨著眼問他，「幾年前，堅治陷入與一名僕人有關的醜聞。」</p><p>「然後？」虎揉著自己的手，看上去還在為研磨的話憤恨不平。</p><p>研磨翻了翻白眼告訴他：「那種事發生在伊達工不會有什麼好下場。」</p><p>大廳那一端，青根轉過身擋住另一名騎士的視線，令他完全看不見二口，以不動如山的神情繼續咀嚼食物，彷彿什麼事都沒有。</p><p>「他們依然遵守著舊日法典，二口的前途原本應該毀了。」</p><p>「是毀了，」招平剝開他的麵包，「二口的家族並不富有，但即便出了這些事，青根卻還是為了向他們示好而提出婚約。青根一族繼承了伊達工最古老的血脈之一，他們備受尊崇。」</p><p>研磨不知道這對他們兩人而言是否都是悲劇，縱使二口想要，他也無法與僕人結婚，而青根則從此失去了以愛之名結婚的可能。</p><p>但話說回來，研磨感覺這兩人對此都不甚在乎，也許是因為還有很多事比與自己的朋友結為伴侶還要來得可怕。</p><p>餐後研磨仍在思考，他坐在寢聽的窗邊眺望花園，伊達工人馬正行經花園要回到他們的寢室。</p><p>結論恐怕並不是非黑即白。</p><p>二口走在青根身後，又在譏笑著什麼事情，青根停下腳步等候對方跟上，廳堂的光從他們身後照來，讓一前一後的兩人在草地上拉起長長的影子。</p><p>研磨聽不清二口走近時對青根說了些什麼，但從嘲弄的表情看來，他正等待著青根的訓誡，然而沉默半晌後，青根竟俯首往二口額前印上一吻。</p><p>二口詫異地僵立在原地，接著他倚向青根，雙臂環上對方腰際，並將頭靠在他胸口。青根的手指梳過二口頭髮，就這樣抱著他。</p><p>兩人的舉動樸實無華，但某種意義上來說又出人意料，他們維持相同的姿勢許久，在逐漸暗去的燈光下溫柔輕擺，才終於又朝原先的方向移動腳步。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>隔天早晨研磨進入藏書室時，烏野那位金髮騎士與長著雀斑的騎士已經分別佔據了玫瑰窗旁兩張絲絨扶手椅。</p><p>自烏野抵達至今，他還沒看見這兩人分開過，或是和其他人待在一起。</p><p>戴眼鏡的那位──月島螢，研磨還記得自己背過的家紋系譜──正在閱讀一卷比較古老的歷史典籍。另一人，山口忠，膝上攤著一本書在打嗑睡。</p><p>這兩人似乎都不在意或甚至沒注意到研磨的存在，所以他徑自挑了張桌子，坐下來看一本向柯思卡王后借來的書。</p><p>這部僅附半數譯文的作品講述了伊熱夫斯克的起源神話──根據研磨能夠讀懂的部分，以及王后以工整字跡寫下的註腳──是關於一位有能將任何物體轉化成金的英雄，與一位舞姿令所有人迷醉發狂的精靈墜入情網的傳說。</p><p>忽然間，沉浸在故事中的研磨被拉回現實，山口發出了一陣鼾聲把自己給驚醒，在他筆直坐起身時，膝上的書本被抖落至地，攤開的頁面微弱砰了一聲覆蓋在石磚上，「抱歉，抱歉。」他低喃，彎身撲去撿回書本。</p><p>月島一副從思緒中回過神來的模樣，抬起頭溫聲說道：「不要緊。」</p><p>「抱歉。」山口又說了一次，他重新窩進扶手椅裡，月島哼了一聲示意，但顯然山口還有其他話想說。</p><p>月島嘆口氣低語：「別說話，」他舉起手裡的書指向研磨，「有人在看書。」</p><p>山口噤聲，看上去十分愧疚，還想要繼續道歉。然而月島只是執起他靠在扶把上的手，將之舉至唇邊並輕吻他手腕內側，「別緊張，」他小聲說，「現在坐好。」</p><p>山口從臉頰一路紅到了髮根，而研磨則迅速別開眼。他們的舉動太過私密，即使這裡是公共場合，研磨竟仍感覺目睹一切的自己有些失禮。</p><p>所幸幾秒過後，尷尬的局面就得以終止，藏書室門被猛地推開，接著傳來一聲大喊：「月島！」</p><p>「他不在。」月島頭也不抬地回應。</p><p>翔陽蹦跳著進來並做了個鬼臉：「你就來嘛，黑尾說他今天早上可以幫助我們練習！」他朝四週望一圈後，笑容滿面地朝研磨揮手，「噢，你好，研磨！」</p><p>「你好，」研磨說，「你要和黑尾一起訓練？」</p><p>「噢，沒錯！他答應了，你想要一起來嗎？」</p><p>「不了，謝謝你。」研磨喜歡和翔陽一起打發時間，但他寧可忍受緩慢地死亡，也不願在早晨練劍，老實說，任何時間他都不願意，假如不是非不得已的話。</p><p>月島狀似與他想法一致，「到底為什麼我要去？」他傲慢地問，不過他身旁的山口已經坐起身，頗感興趣。</p><p>翔陽露出理所當然的表情：「你難道不想學怎麼戰鬥嗎？」</p><p>「我能戰鬥，」不知為何，月島就是可以讓翻書一個簡單的動作也充滿輕蔑，「好歹我是個騎士，但既然你也是，我不禁懷疑這門檻設得未免有些馬虎。」</p><p>「我知道你能打，但你不想學會發揮出你<strong>真正的潛力</strong>嗎？」翔陽追問。</p><p>「不需要，」月島無動於衷，「我可是等不及要戰死沙場呢。」</p><p>此時大門再次被撞開，所有人都抬起頭，這次來的是虎。</p><p>「研磨。」他神情緊繃地呼喚，研磨毫不遲疑地起身跟隨他到走廊，招平、夜久、海、犬岡、芝山和列夫都已經聚集在那裡，唯一缺席的是黑尾。</p><p>「出了什麼事？」研磨接連掃視他們晦暗的臉龐，試圖找出答案。這裡每個人都身負全日的勤務，能讓他們頃刻間全數放下工作集合的肯定不是什麼好事，「白鳥澤？」</p><p>「我們收到來自牛島國王的正式敵對宣言，」虎充滿厭惡的厥起嘴，「聽一位女侍説，是在今天清晨由信使送到你父親手裡的，現在已經傳遍了整座宮殿。」</p><p>「白鳥澤宣稱，基於我們和烏野現在的同盟關係，他們有正當權力對兩國開戰，他們願意等待兩週讓信使把我們的投降文書送到。」芝山的視線在同伴間來回逡巡，似是在複述他們說過的話。</p><p>他正劇烈地發顫，每當焦慮時他就會是這個狀態，海伸手碰了碰他後背以示安撫。</p><p>「無論如何他們都會這樣做，」研磨告訴他，「這和烏野沒有關係。」</p><p>海點頭開口：「牛島國王原本就打算征服一切，從高山直至大海。我確定他也預料到我們深知他的打算，與烏野的協約只是給了他一個能提前動手的正當理由。」</p><p>「從高山到海洋，」招平重複道，他看起來十分鎮定，但臉色發白，「你覺得他能成功嗎？」</p><p>「只要有我們插手，或伊達工，或梟谷，他就無法得逞。」虎自信地回答，他環緊招平身側，並找到了他的手，兩人十指交扣，「白鳥澤距離我們還很遠。」</p><p>「對我們而言是很遠，但距離我們的朋友並不遠。」夜久回應，虎對他投以絕望的眼神，然而他僅是搖頭，棕色雙眼流露出艱澀，「很遺憾，但也你知道這就是事實。伊達工已經耗費數月加固他們南方的城牆，而梟谷則在準備圍攻白鳥澤，他們就要沒時間了。」</p><p>研磨想到前幾天夜晚所竊聽到那些黑尾與他父親的對話。</p><p>假如青城陷落，從白鳥澤到音駒其實也沒有多少屏障。</p><p>「研磨，黑尾需要知道宣言的事，」犬岡瞪大雙眼説，「今天早上他沒輪值，再過一個鐘頭才要上崗，所以他或許還沒聽說，這就是為什麼我們來找你。」</p><p>研磨點頭，他轉身正準備走回樓上去黑尾寢室時，聽見夜久嘖了一聲，於是又回過頭。</p><p>夜久一臉不滿地往反方向指，「梟谷使節團昨晚到了，他們被安置在東翼。」</p><p>「也是。」研磨認命地在腦中從頭編排起自己的一天，現在必須額外加上被某人給抱起來至少一次。</p><p>但願只會有一次，這很難說。</p><p>列夫在他背後高聲發問：「為什麼黑尾會在梟谷的人那裡？」</p><p>研磨轉頭時，清楚看見列夫肩旁的夜久用盡力氣才忍住沒一掌摑上王儲後腦勺，這是一位英雄的自我爭鬥。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>梟谷總是被安排在最靠近花園的那些房間，研磨往最大的套間門上叩，沒等幾秒鐘，門就被一位年輕的銀髮男子急急拉開，他未繫上的蕾絲襟口大敞，容光煥發地大吼：「孤爪研磨！」</p><p>「歡迎回到音駒，木兔光太郎。」研磨平淡回應，他老實地任對方熱烈環抱，並被如閃電般迅速地擁進房間。</p><p>就著被釘在木兔胳膊底下的優越視野，研磨毫不意外地發現客房已在這位王子手裡淪為一座名副其實的廢墟，即便他昨夜才剛入宿。</p><p>一地上丟滿了衣物，桌上是鋪開一半的羊皮地圖，此外，木兔貌似強迫僕人把半間廚房都給搬了進來，他的書桌上現在散佈著各式各樣的點心與水果，混雜在墨水瓶與紙張之間。</p><p>黑尾正坐在被褥凌亂的床邊穿起上衣，看見研磨時他呲了一聲，「木兔，在你把我們尊貴的王子悶死之前，快放他下來，否則我只能以謀害王室的罪名處死你。」</p><p>「我才不會！」木兔澄清，語裡滿是驚恐，好在他確實放過了研磨，研磨慶幸地退開數步至木兔撈不到的範圍，離黑尾近了一些。</p><p>「要是那樣的話，我們會開戰，但我太喜歡你們這些貓咪了我下不了手，」木兔一手拍在胸口，視線鎖在雙方中間，「在戰場上擊敗你們我會心碎一地，雖然我會光榮迎戰，還一定能贏，會有人把這寫成詩歌的。」</p><p>黑尾毫不客氣地哼了一聲，他伸手揉亂研磨頭髮，並給他一個比平常剛睡醒時更柔和的笑容，「早安，你找我嗎？」</p><p>「早，是我父親要找你。」研磨板著臉撫平自己的頭髮，更正道：「應該說他現在會需要你，我們收到來自白鳥澤的信息。」</p><p>「肯定全是好消息吧？我敢說。」黑尾看上去瞬間清醒了不少，也緊張許多。</p><p>「喔，沒錯。他們為缺席典禮捎來歉意，順帶附上了一面招降的白旗。」</p><p>黑尾憤恨地繃起雙唇，「給我一點時間。」</p><p>「研磨，」木兔陰鬱地出聲，此時他在桌旁，邊揀邊丟散布在桌面上的水果，「你有看到我的王家護衛嗎？」</p><p>「你的王家護衛過去一小時都在他們該在的崗位上，正當你睡過頭的時候。」赤葦京治，梟谷的王家護衛隊長，出現在敞開的門口。</p><p>木兔哀號一聲鬆開了手中的梨。</p><p>「好幾小時前我就起床了！」從驚嚇中鎮定下來後，他撿起掉在地上的梨，隨即立刻辯解：「我在規劃戰略！」</p><p>赤葦望著他，又看了黑尾一眼，「嗯哼」就是他的回答。</p><p>「<strong>我們</strong>是在規劃戰略！」木兔堅稱，他為自家隊長懷疑的態度感到氣憤，「我拿給你看！鐵朗，那些計畫書在哪？」</p><p>「乳酪下面。」黑尾正四處尋找他的靴子，研磨看見床底下露出其中一支，於是伸手遞給了他。</p><p>「我為遲到向你道歉，」木兔著手從乳酪底下挖出計畫時，轉頭告訴研磨，「希望我們沒有錯過所有的慶典。」</p><p>「婚禮不是只有兩天。」研磨指出。</p><p>「他說的是所有餐宴。」黑尾說。</p><p>「對，那些慶典，」木兔漫不經心地接話，「就是──不，不是這個──啊哈！這裡！」他抽出一張地圖，並炫耀般地朝赤葦揮舞，「我們已經趕在早餐前把南方戰線重新配置了一遍，這可以更好地運用河道。」</p><p>伴隨體內一陣抽搐，研磨想起幾分鐘前夜久才說過的話，<strong>對我們而言是很遠，但距離我們的朋友並不遠。</strong></p><p>梟谷與青城相同，就位於白鳥澤邊境。在音駒與白鳥澤之間，尚隔著半片伊達工群山以及梟谷全域，梟谷距離白鳥澤卻僅有一座森林與荒川。</p><p>木兔依然是平時興致高昂的模樣，但那張他得意洋洋展示的地圖卻殘酷且清晰地提醒著研磨，他的王國已經活在戰爭陰影底下長達數月。</p><p>「在你們走之前，我差點忘了，」剛才面向赤葦的木兔這時又轉過身叫住研磨和黑尾，「你們是否聽說有一名抓狂的騎士進入了你們領土？兩天前他經過江戶，但我們跟丟了他，他身上沒穿戴任何家紋，也沒有防具。」</p><p>「我們覺得他不太對勁，」赤葦回應研磨詢問的目光，「他的行為有些⋯⋯怪異，與其說是人，不如說他是一頭狂犬。他發現我們後就馬上逃跑了，但一位不走運驚嚇到他的同袍差點死在他手裡。」</p><p>原來梟谷在半路上遭遇襲擊，這就解釋了為何他們到昨夜才抵達王都。</p><p>研磨側首望向黑尾，但他皺眉搖了搖頭，「我們所有隊伍人數齊全，伊達工和烏野也沒回報過任何成員失蹤。」</p><p>研磨提道：「戶美？」</p><p>「如果有的話，你知道他們是不會承認的。」黑尾乾巴巴地回答。</p><p>「好吧，」木兔揉著他的後頸，「我安排了人手追蹤，但就目前情勢來說這不是最首要的問題，我只是覺得該問你們。」</p><p>黑尾整裝完畢，他抬手徒勞無功地嘗試撫平自己的頭髮，「可以的話我會告知國王。」他保證。</p><p>就要走出房間時，黑尾<strong>嘖了一聲</strong>回過頭靠在門框上，「我答應翔陽會和他們一起訓練，」他忿恨地對研磨說：「但處理完這件事至少是一小時後了，代我向他道歉，好嗎？」</p><p>研磨挑眉，目光意味深長地瞟向木兔，黑尾眼睛一亮，「木兔，也許你會想去當一群年輕騎士的英雄？」</p><p>木兔抬頭挺胸地開心回應：「這是我的榮幸。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>就像黑尾所說，當翔陽看見是誰和研磨一起出現在訓練場時，他差點興奮得暈了過去。</p><p>「<strong>貓頭鷹王子！</strong>」翔陽丟下他的劍大喊，雙眼瞪得又大又圓，「我聽說你一直在南方前線！」</p><p>得知自己的動向受到如此關注讓木兔喜形於色，「沒錯，我們沿著邊境巡邏了好幾週鞏固防線。情況正好在這時候有所緩解，所以我們很幸運能休幾天假來參加小研磨的婚禮！」</p><p>木兔極大的掌勁拍在研磨背上，差點就要把他搧倒在地，所幸赤葦熟練地接住研磨，面不改色扶他重新站穩。</p><p>過去數月，赤葦都和木兔一同巡守邊境，而在那之前，赤葦已作為木兔的騎士跟隨他將近兩年，因此他早就能駕輕就熟地為木兔的一切突發狀況收拾善後。</p><p>「好，鐵朗原本打算教你們什麼？」木兔邊審視著架上的訓練用武器邊問道：「擊劍？射箭？舞蹈？」</p><p>「舞蹈？」月島遲疑地重複。</p><p>「那就是舞蹈了！」木兔宣布，月島臉色發白。</p><p>剛才研磨到的時候看見月島站在那就有些意外──雖然他雙手抱胸盡可能遠離翔陽，但終究是來了──不曉得是誰說了什麼令他改變心意。</p><p>不過山口也來了，就在不遠處練習射箭，他正小心翼翼地瞄準木質箭靶拉弓，研磨猜測是因為山口的緣故。</p><p>「或許我們還是擊劍就好，」赤葦的建議顯然讓月島鬆了口氣，赤葦執起自己的配劍，轉展幾下試了試手感，基於職務要求他的劍術自然不差，但研磨知道他更偏好使用弓箭，「就一對一吧。」</p><p>赤葦指向木兔，「看哪個人能夠擊中他。」</p><p>半小時過去，還沒人能做到。</p><p>飛雄不在，翔陽無法單憑自己所受的訓練勝過身兼梟谷軍隊總司令的王子，而月島則貌似沒使出全力。</p><p>「不，不，」木兔嘆著氣拍月島，「你出劍的時候手臂根本抬得不夠高，攻擊當然會被彈開！研磨，小貓，過來幫我示範。」</p><p>早就撤退到看臺盤腿而坐的研磨一手撐著下巴對他搖頭。</p><p>研磨從木兔一臉的頑固可以確定他不會就此罷休，幸好黑尾選在這時結束會議回來，他穿越塵土飛揚的訓練場向他們走來，一邊伸手解開了自己短衣的前襟。</p><p>「晚餐後我們會集合各方代表進行一場正式的戰略會議。」走近他們時，黑尾答覆了研磨詢問的眼神，他脫去短衣，上身僅留一件適合訓練的寬鬆白衫，「但現在，我要先來履行我們的約定。」</p><p>「太棒了，」木兔說著將一把劍塞進黑尾手裡，「拿著，你來攻擊我，讓螢看好正確的防守是怎麼做的。」</p><p>「我不認為有同意過你們直稱我的名字。」木兔完全無視月島的抗議戳著他的腿，直到他投降，擺好木兔要求的預備姿勢。</p><p>過去研磨總認為，梟谷不是他們的敵人實在是萬幸。此刻看著黑尾與木兔對攻，他又有了同樣的感想。</p><p>這兩人都具備足夠的技術，也對彼此足夠了解，與其說擊劍，他們更像在共舞。</p><p>經過幾分鐘激烈的猛攻與鋼鐵對擊，黑尾成功將木兔絆倒，木兔單膝著地，被黑尾以全身的力量強制繳械，劍緣抵上他深藍色束腰外衣的領口。</p><p>「現在，螢，」黑尾側首看過來，「你該學的就是怎麼不讓這種事發生。」</p><p>「真是醍醐灌頂，」月島回答，「我可以走了嗎？」</p><p>「不可以。來吧，從頭開始，我們再試一次。」黑尾說。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>將近一小時過去，黑尾又取勝兩次、木兔三次，他們還各將一位烏野騎士配作副手進行練習賽──赤葦趁此機會溜到研磨身邊，一起靠在看臺上──黑尾才終止了練習，但翔陽卻十分失落。</p><p>「你要心懷感激，日向，」山口溫聲說著並輕推他肩膀，「他幾乎整個下午都在這裡幫我們了，我很確定他有更迫切的事需要處理。」</p><p>「比如說一場即將爆發的戰爭，我猜，」月島在他們身後接話，「這你們應該都不陌生吧？」</p><p>「我很樂意來幫你們，」黑尾輕快地回答，「畢竟我們只有合作才會更加強大。」</p><p>「說到這個，現在來學跳舞還不晚。」木兔說。</p><p>「這跟跳舞是怎麼扯上關係的？」月島聽起來頗為惱火，他鄙視地擺了擺手，「無論如何，我們在宮中有受過訓練，我們會跳舞。」</p><p>「你們或許會跳你們的舞，」木兔更正，「但你們不會跳音駒的舞。」</p><p>「他也不會。」黑尾提醒道，他將訓練用劍丟回架上，製造出響亮的<strong>鏗鏘聲</strong>，「別聽他的，要說有誰能教你們，那只會是我。」</p><p>「從討論由誰來教開始我就已經跟不上你們的對話了。」研磨說，赤葦忍住沒笑，卻遭黑尾噓了一聲。</p><p>「沒有音樂。」月島指出，研磨不知該說他是務實，還是在做絕望的掙扎。</p><p>「這句話會讓你非常後悔的。」黑尾說。</p><p>「你說的沒錯，我們沒有音樂，」木兔嚴肅地回答，「我只好唱歌了。」</p><p>他隨即慷慨激昂地演唱起梟谷戰曲，其中很多音都沒唱在調上，忘詞部分還穿插幾聲哼吟帶過，黑尾摀耳對月島大喊：「你聽？這就是你幹的好事！」</p><p>遠處有人吼了一聲：「日向！」使木兔停止歌唱，飛雄怒瞪著雙眼從黑尾過來的反方向大步朝他們走來，「你忘記收你的盔甲了，蠢蛋！」</p><p>耗盡體力四肢攤地喘著氣的翔陽馬上跳起身說：「我才沒有！」他的臉因不實指控憤怒地皺成一團。</p><p>「王子殿下！」黑尾笑容滿面地插話，並捉住飛雄手臂將他一路拖過來，「你來得正是時候，我們就缺一名舞伴。」</p><p>飛雄看上去比黑尾舉劍衝著他來還要驚恐。</p><p>他被帶到翔陽身邊，焦慮感很顯然有增無減，彷彿他以為自己是被抓來斬首獻祭，在弄清楚情況以後，甚至覺得被宰反而是比較理想的選擇。</p><p>「赤葦，你跟研磨一對，」黑尾轉過頭指示他們，「他還不能和他的未婚夫跳，那不合禮儀。」</p><p>赤葦與研磨交換眼神並得出無聲的共識：比照以往，屈服於黑尾和木兔，會比違抗他們要來得好過，於是兩人擺好黑尾要的正確姿勢，亦即音駒最基礎且傳統的舞步。</p><p>木兔又開口歌唱，所有人都抽搐了一下，「好，」黑尾揚起聲蓋過噪音，「螢、山口、小不點和王子殿下，所有人跟著我們的動作並記好舞步。」</p><p>說完他握住木兔的手翩翩起舞，一如他們決鬥時所展現出的流暢。</p><p>「他還好嗎？」赤葦問，他的視線追逐著黑尾的身影。</p><p>對研磨和赤葦來說這舞很簡單，他們不需特別專心也能準確跳出下一步。他們拉開距離，又再次靠近彼此，雙掌相貼。</p><p>「就把整個世界都往自己肩膀扛，雖然沒人要他這樣做。」研磨回答，他順著相同方向低頭示意，此刻的木兔正嘗試領導黑尾轉圈，木兔放聲大笑，以致無法繼續高歌，「那他呢？」</p><p>「他的狀態千變萬化，」赤葦的語氣枯燥，「當然，到音駒以後他一直很亢奮，但在南方邊境時有過幾個糟糕的夜晚，並沒那麼輕鬆。」</p><p>月島和山口很快就上手了，他們的身距比原本編舞要更加靠近，兩人正低聲交談著什麼，月島嘴角上揚，雙頰幾不可見地泛紅。</p><p>翔陽和飛雄一點都沒有學會，翔陽踩中對方的腳比踩空的次數要多，而飛雄的身體似乎沒任何律動能力，因此翔陽看上去是想踮腳旋轉，但卻像身上綁了塊大理石一樣掙扎不停。</p><p>研磨注視著黑尾為了手的擺放位置而訓斥木兔，隨後他的叨念又被自己的笑聲給中斷。</p><p>「情況很糟嗎？」研磨問。</p><p>「邊境？」赤葦輕聲反問，研磨點頭，而赤葦則搖了搖頭，「不，一點都不，還沒。我認為這也是問題的一環，我們都知道就要開戰，但除了等待以外別無他法。暴風雨遲遲未臨，站在臨界點上卻快把我們逼瘋。」</p><p>「我懂你的意思。」研磨回應道。</p><p>來自白鳥澤的警告宛如當頭潑下的冷水，使恐懼在宮中顯而易見地蔓延。然而與此同時，這也打破了數月以來的僵局，所有人至今屏著呼吸就只為這點新的進展，任何事都好。</p><p>「噢，我的老天，」他聽見黑尾說，「他會害死他倆。」</p><p>研磨隨即轉頭，看見飛雄和翔陽誰都不同意對方領舞，雙雙跌到地上時還在拌嘴，「赤葦，幫幫那個小的？」黑尾叫道。</p><p>赤葦沒有馬上動作，等黑尾又看向別處，他俯首往研磨耳邊低語：「當你顧不上他的時候，我會替你看著。」</p><p>研磨不太明白赤葦是如何辦到的，眼下他的恐懼猶如一頭休眠的獸，已永久盤踞在他腦海，但赤葦談及這在所難免的未來時，並沒有將沉睡的野獸給喚醒。</p><p>反之，他的承諾讓研磨感到既虛軟又如釋重負，他可以察覺到自己的眼角隱隱約約有些刺痛。</p><p>研磨答應過勝美會守護黑尾，然而不久後他將去到三百哩的群山之外，就要失約了。</p><p>他很慶幸赤葦未來還經常會和黑尾打上照面，能為他代勞。</p><p>研磨不知該如何才能傳達自己的心情，從赤葦的神情看來他也毋需多此一舉，於是研磨僅感激地緊握對方的手，隨後他鬆手讓赤葦依黑尾要求前去，把翔陽從地上扶起來。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>從訓練場回來的路上，研磨行經花園，儘管日光漸暗，他仍能從一片綠地中分辨出一抹深綠色人影。</p><p>大將正坐在通往庭院的階梯底部，他低頭俯視手裡的物件，祖母綠色的披風垂落在他身週。</p><p>研磨發現那是一封信，他待在兩根廊柱之間，凝視大將用袖口擦拭他的眼睛，微微弓起背繼續坐在原地。</p><p>接著，他吸了一口氣悉心摺起信紙，將信藏進短衣並站起身前，大將把摺成方形的羊皮紙按向自己雙唇，研磨從沒見過他如此慎重的模樣。</p><p>就在轉過身時他注意到研磨，陡然停下了腳步。</p><p>他沒有像來時那樣客套一番，事實上，他一句話也沒說。</p><p>也許是因他在毫無防備的情況下被看見哭泣的一面，也或許他只是累了。總而言之，他僅僅站在那裡，帶著泛紅的眼眶和戒備的眼神緊盯研磨。</p><p>研磨不情願地發現，自己往常針對大將的警惕和反感遲遲沒有升起。</p><p>他猜自己可能是受到了黑尾在對方抵達那天說的話所影響，此外，也是因他第一次開始思考離鄉背井會是什麼滋味，當你遠離了所愛之人，包圍你的僅剩厭惡或不信任你的人。</p><p>或許他早就該考慮到，他認為是自己以前刻意無視了這點。</p><p>在研磨沮喪的時候，他知道黑尾永遠都會找來，或命其他人過來，只為確認他沒事。</p><p>他都還沒來得及喊停，思緒就已在腦裡蔓生開來：到烏野後，就不會再有人為他這麼做了。</p><p>在烏野，他只有隻身一人。</p><p>「研磨王子，有什麼我能為你效勞的嗎？」大將打破沉默，他略鎖著眉，但無疑對研磨無語的凝視不為所動。</p><p>他的手仍舊下意識地捂在心口他藏起信的位置。</p><p>「晚安，大將王子。」研磨説。</p><p>大將眨了眨眼，貌似想弄清對方的把戲，此刻他流露了出這年紀該有的真實神情，不再戴著平日那張狡猾的面具，「祝你有個美好的夜晚。」他緩慢回答。</p><p>研磨感覺大將的目光一路追著自己直到走上階梯。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>這天稍晚，研磨盤腿坐在地上，就著身旁搖曳的燈光檢視攤開在石磚上的地圖。他的頭髮因洗完澡仍濕著，不過夜風十分溫暖，他肩上也披著毛毯，所以不至於冷得發抖。</p><p>「請進。」他回應門外輕扣的聲音。推開門出現的人是黑尾，這令他感到訝異，畢竟黑尾平常根本就懶得敲門。</p><p>研磨的胃隨即開始不安地翻攪，情況當然有所不同，他這才想到，早就不對勁好幾天了，甚至是幾星期。</p><p>黑尾闔上身後的門並走到研磨落座的地方，研磨的注意力轉回地圖上。</p><p>他沒問黑尾為什麼過來，黑尾總是會來找他，沒任何特別原因。</p><p>應該說，他以前是這樣的。</p><p>「我是來為那晚道歉的，決鬥以後發生的事。」黑尾在一片靜默中開口，研磨吃驚地仰頭看對方。</p><p>如今已過去了許多天，兩人都從未提起過那場爭執，研磨寧可相信事情會就這麼揭過。</p><p>「我其實是想更早道歉的，」黑尾面露自嘲的笑容，彷彿他讀到了研磨的心思，「但事情太多讓我沒有機會。那時我是反應過度了，我不該那樣，你是對的。」</p><p>「我知道。」研磨回答，他又往下別開眼。</p><p>他聽見黑尾發出笑聲，接著他在研磨身旁坐下，將地圖拉近了點，以便兩人一起看，「你在研究梟谷邊境的部署？」</p><p>「嗯，」研磨扭動腳趾，低頭盯著由黑色和金色標出的軍隊駐地，「在試著找出他們的弱點。」</p><p>他的目光沿著地圖邊緣南下，落到白鳥澤那塊缺了一角的領地。</p><p>白鳥澤昔日的領土更大，很久以前勝美曾告訴他們，先於牛島的時代，或者孤爪的時代之前，白鳥澤掌管著一切，過去他們曾是一統的帝國。</p><p>後來諸國紛紛重新脫離版圖，先是伊達工和梟谷，接著便是音駒、青城與烏野，各自保持獨立至今。</p><p>即便如此白鳥澤依然龐大，宛如籠罩世界的一層黑影。</p><p>「你知道牛島國王手下有位精靈騎士聽命於他嗎？」研磨問，在黑尾出聲肯定後，他接續：「在我們歷史中我沒聽過這樣的事。」</p><p>他昨天才從夜久那聽說，並感到相當驚奇。</p><p>研磨對歷史上特殊生物的興趣，向來遠多過傳說中的英雄，雖然根據所有傳言，那些生物現今都已消失。</p><p>精靈退避至森林深處，人魚逐年越來越少見，而龍──假設就如翔陽聲稱，牠們仍舊存在的話──還與牠們的財寶一同安憩在山野裡。</p><p>尤其是精靈，他們立下律法使自身不再涉足人類文明，過去數載幾乎不與人類往來，如今互動更是少之又少。</p><p>他們顯然絕不會允許自己聽命於人類，也因此，牛島控制精靈的壯舉充分揭示了他所握有的力量，這是個駭人的事實。</p><p>單憑白鳥澤本身的惡名就已具備足夠的威脅性，再加上精靈的力量，也難怪過去一年有這麼多區域對白鳥澤不戰而降。</p><p>「就算以前有過，也該是一千年前的事了，」黑尾說，「第一聯盟後就未曾再發生過。」</p><p>研磨觀察黑尾片刻，黑尾垂著頭看地圖，他的瀏海落入了眼眶，雙唇因深思熟慮而緊閉。</p><p>他身上還穿著擊劍時的裝束，寬鬆的白色襯衫髒得無以復加，襟口繫帶在決鬥時就鬆開了一些，他自己也沒注意到，現在已經完全開向一邊，顯露出他古銅色的鎖骨線條。</p><p>有個問題研磨先前就想問他了，很多天前，但接連發生的事讓他把這疑問推至腦後。</p><p>「你想結婚嗎？」此刻，研磨在寂靜裡問出口。</p><p>在二口戲謔式地提起黑尾未婚的事實以前，研磨從來沒特別想過，但伊達工騎士說得沒錯，這的確不尋常。</p><p>黑尾十九歲了，還擁有貴族血統，研磨猜至今為止，他起碼也該收到過幾樁婚約提議。</p><p>侍衛隊上有一半人已婚，其餘騎士們也將陸續完成婚事。</p><p>夜久貌似對婚姻不大感興趣，列夫與伊達工女王儲訂了親，而虎早在幾年前就請求過研磨父親的許可，當時他和招平都才十五歲，完全被逗樂的國王也應允了他們。</p><p>「他現在求婚只是趁你年輕，還沒聰明得知道該反悔。」夜久不止一次這麼警告過招平，然而招平的決心從未動搖。</p><p>兩人直到去年才完婚，但時間早晚根本無關緊要，誓約所言的互屬互信不過是紙上文字，很久以前他們就已認定了彼此。</p><p>看來黑尾對這問題感到詫異，他抬眼望向研磨，嘴角緩緩勾起了笑容：「太風流了吧，研磨，你幾乎是已婚人士了，但現在，你竟然在對我這個不幸的光棍調情──」</p><p>研磨嘆了口氣：「問你根本沒有意義。」</p><p>「好，好，」黑尾賠罪似地推了推他肩膀，「你為什麼問？」</p><p>研磨咬著自己下唇聳肩，黑尾近日看起來十分不快樂，他不再像往常那樣與研磨無話不談。</p><p>也許他需要的是其他人，讓他傾訴那些研磨幫不上忙的煩惱。</p><p>「我只是在想昨天二口說的話，我之前從來沒有想過，但我可以去向我父親開口，我確定他能幫你安排──」</p><p>「不。」黑尾的語氣並不強烈，但總之很明顯不願對自己的回應多做解釋。</p><p>「木兔？」研磨猜測道，黑尾悄聲笑了出來。</p><p>「你知道他過去總說要跟我結婚，」黑尾的指尖沿著音駒邊境游移至與梟谷的交界，「在我們還小的時候。」</p><p>「後來呢？」</p><p>「後來我們就不再是孩子了，」黑尾挑眉說道，「再過幾年他就要繼承王位，就算他能選擇自己的配偶，那也不可能會是一名騎士，也不可能是他朝廷以外的人。」</p><p>「但你們曾經考慮過？」研磨追問。</p><p>「我們談過這件事情，所以當然是考慮過了。」</p><p>「你愛他嗎？」</p><p>黑尾嗯了一聲，「非常愛。」他承認得是如此輕鬆。</p><p>也許對黑尾這樣的人來說，這是很容易的，研磨想。</p><p>研磨仔細盯著他看，假如黑尾的消沉是因無法與所愛之人在一起，那麼幾乎他所有的異常行徑都情有可原了。</p><p>這就是原因？困擾了研磨這麼久，原因真就如此單純？</p><p>「我明白了。」他回答。</p><p>話說完後，他也確實想明白了。</p><p>研磨終於意識到那晚決鬥後自己所提出的質問，為什麼黑尾不願意回答；他回憶起再幾天前自己未經思考就脫口而出的冷漠評論，他能理解是什麼困擾著黑尾了。</p><p>「我想，我懂最近你為何表現得這麼反常了。」</p><p>黑尾僵住，他輕聲詢問：「我有嗎？」</p><p>「你自己清楚。我想讓你知道，我並不怪你。」</p><p>現在想通以後，研磨感覺非常歉疚，他急急接口：「但我當時不是在說你，我在說翔陽心不設防很愚蠢的時候，其實並沒仔細多想，那樣說是我太輕率了。」</p><p>輕率，恐怕他就是老對黑尾太過輕率。</p><p>黑尾向來毫不吝於表達他的情感，甚至往往疏乎自我保護，研磨原本應該代替他的份，更為他多留一份心的。</p><p>黑尾久久沒有動作，後來才緩慢啟唇：「你的意思是⋯⋯」</p><p>「你和木兔，」研磨對自己先前絲毫不察的殘酷作為感到羞慚，他的雙手絞在一起，「我知道你們情況不同，我不該就那樣敷衍掉話題，我現在才意識到，當時那些話聽在你耳裡會有多惡劣。我只希望你了解，我沒那個意思。」</p><p>黑尾神情瞭然，他垂下頭，低聲笑起來。</p><p>研磨有些惱羞成怒，眼下自己正竭盡全力致歉，他不懂這究竟哪裡好笑了。</p><p>「研磨，謝謝你。」黑尾漫不經心地繼續描繪音駒邊境，但他的目光失焦，研磨知道他並沒在仔細看。</p><p>半晌後，黑尾清了清喉嚨，「不過你不需要道歉，你沒有錯，說到底是一樣的。要是我心碎了，那也只會是我自己的錯，畢竟是我放任事情走到這個地步的，我知道不該愛上一個注定不可能屬於我的人。」</p><p>他的笑容漸收，回望研磨，「許多年前我就知道了，但我沒阻止自己。」</p><p>研磨不知該作何回應。</p><p>從過去到現在，他和黑尾都對彼此毫無保留，然而此刻坦露的心事卻是他前所未聞的。</p><p>「別這樣說。」他終於出聲。</p><p>他不忍看見黑尾臉上自暴自棄，又欲蓋彌彰的憂傷，黑尾若不是誤以為這不會被看穿，就只是太疲倦以至於無法隱藏。</p><p>「好吧，」黑尾柔聲說，「那你想聽我說什麼？」</p><p>「告訴我該怎麼幫你。」</p><p>「這大概沒人救得了。」黑尾答覆。</p><p>研磨的目光移向黑尾臉龐，努力嘗試解讀他細微的神情變化，過往研磨總是能輕易破譯，彷彿那是他第一項如直覺般熟練的專長，「但這是我唯一能想到的事，」研磨堅持，「告訴我該怎麼做。」</p><p>黑尾伸出一隻手覆上研磨緊絞的雙掌，溫柔地將他相互交纏的十指解開，拇指在他手心來回撫觸。</p><p>「有些事你無能為力。」黑尾的語調柔軟，一點都不刺耳，不過還是讓研磨縮了一下。</p><p>研磨不能接受這是無法解決的問題，這意味著事情永遠不可能回復原樣，想到這裡他握住了黑尾的手。</p><p>「再過不久我就該去值夜哨了，」黑尾輕輕抽開手站起身，「在那之前我得試著睡一下。」</p><p>有那麼一瞬，研磨考慮過要黑尾停下來，考慮要命令他停下來，考慮要站向前擋住他的去路，<strong>盤問</strong>他究竟哪裡出了錯。</p><p>但研磨沒付諸行動。</p><p>他一語不發坐在冰冷的石磚上，目送黑尾走出門離去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet it's the weight of the crown that blinded Kenma's sight to acknowledge his love for Kuroo. Otherwise, with all his brightness, how could he not see it when all he cared by heart for was Kuroo's happiness? Not to mention, Kuroo didn't even bother to hide his gay eyes whenever he looked at his prince, oh please. As the old saying goes, "Get yourself a partner that looks at you like how Kuroo looks at Kenma."</p><p>我想是王冕之重使研磨看不見自己對黑尾的愛，否則，像研磨這麼聰明的人，當黑尾的幸福快樂已是他心頭最重要的惦記時，就應該有所覺察了吧？更不用提，黑尾看他的王子時那種同性戀眼神根本沒在藏的，拜託。俗話說得好：「找伴當找會像黑尾看研磨一樣看你的人。」</p><p>如果有任何想法願意分享，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5ns5w">我</a>聊天喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 音駒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>研磨不為所動，「你解釋了我才會走。」他堅持。</p><p>黑尾仍舊沒換下被雨浸溼的上衣，他若有所思地低頭看手裡的替換衣物，雨水從他濕透的髮梢滴落，在肌膚上因燈火映照閃爍著光，「我無法解釋。」他彷彿被自己的答案給刺傷。</p><p>然後，再度沉默。</p><p>「你當然能解釋，」研磨耐性就要被消耗殆盡，他急著將話說出口，未經修飾的字句尖銳得超乎原意，「你只是不肯，為什麼都到現在你還是不肯？」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔天就是婚禮的前一天，所有人都忙著為典禮籌備，研磨連一次也沒和黑尾碰到面。</p><p>僕人們來來回回從廚房裡端出一盤比一盤名貴的精緻菜餚，侍衛們被要求穿著最正式的裝束，他們鮮少穿到的統一正裝難免不再合身，現在都需要臨時修改。內務官們不停進出研磨寢廳，為確保研磨要帶到烏野的所有物品都已被妥善打包。</p><p>正常情況下，婚禮後他們還能在音駒多待幾天，甚至幾星期。</p><p>然而，白鳥澤的正式開戰宣言無疑使情況變得特殊，威脅就在邊境上陰森逼近，出席各方決定典禮結束後馬不停蹄地返國備戰。</p><p>史無前例地，研磨對周圍一切細節漠不關心，他根本專注不了。</p><p>無論走到哪裡，他都在忙著搜尋那個不在場的人。</p><p>他對黑尾的缺席再敏銳不過，但每當試圖抽身去尋找黑尾，他不是被迫出席與戶美的正式會談，就是要負責審閱音駒和烏野的貿易協約，儘管新版草稿只更動過三個字。</p><p>一整天緊湊的日程下來，研磨直到晚餐後才擁有自己的時間，他父親卻又指示他去試穿明日典禮用的服裝，以便讓裁縫前來對衣料進行修整。</p><p>國王說，禮服原訂該更早製作完成的，但忙亂之中就被延宕了。</p><p>研磨盡職地穿上禮服，這件紅絲絨短衣緊繃著腋下，穿起來既硬挺又不舒適。在短衣胸口的位置，以黑線繡有音駒紋章及孤爪家徽，他的長褲相當合身，只是稍長了一點。</p><p>研磨最後確認過沉重的絨邊披風不至於在他身後拖得太長，便不耐地將之褪去，看也沒看鏡子一眼。他對自己穿上禮服的模樣心有排斥，並非因服裝的樣式，而是因它們所象徵的意涵。</p><p>直到現在，他仍然沒準備好面對。</p><p>當然，他已經沒時間準備了，無論他想面對與否，典禮明天都會舉行。</p><p>研磨盤腿坐在床上等待他父親的裁縫師，他試著閱讀，但書頁看起來模糊不清，他一個字都讀不進去。</p><p>一小時過去，還是沒人出現，也沒其他任何事物能佔據他的注意力，除了思索黑尾去向。</p><p>研磨猛然闔上書本擱置一旁，站起身。</p><p>看樣子要下雨了，他走向窗邊，凝望暴風雨雲逐漸積聚，盤踞在晦暗的地面上空，音駒已將近一年不曾降雨。</p><p>此時，他注意到從訓練場傳來金屬敲擊聲，他的心跳加快。</p><p>這麼晚，黑尾會是還在外頭訓練嗎？就要變天了，這雖然不切實際，但他也不是第一次這麼做。</p><p>研磨不顧自己仍身著華服，就打算走到戶外，要是遭人逮到他一定會被斥責，他在窗邊轉過頭，迅速離開寢廳，奔下樓梯並趕向聲音來源。</p><p>靠近訓練場時，他聆聽著不會錯認的擊劍聲想了會，自己肯定是猜對了。</p><p>接著，研磨往前移近，聽見了熟悉的人聲揚起，但卻不是他期望中人，他的心又沉了。</p><p>那不是黑尾，是翔陽和飛雄。</p><p>可以確定的是，他們剛才在對決。兩人依然相隔一段距離站在彼此對側，猶如正式決鬥般擺著就戰姿勢。</p><p>他們起了爭執。</p><p>原因為何研磨還不清楚，但可見是嚴重得足以讓他們打起來。</p><p>「你為什麼吼我？」翔陽大喊，「我不懂我到底做錯了什麼，但你這段時間一直都很惡劣！你要我跟你一起來，又表現出很討厭我的樣子，我根本不懂為什麼！」</p><p>飛雄將自己的劍擲向地面，飛快欺向對方，「也許我就是很討厭你！」他回吼，語氣糟糕得彷彿他是認真的。</p><p>一陣駭人的靜默後，「那好！我走，這樣你滿意了吧？」翔陽掄起拳頭撲向他，「我現在就騎馬回去！」</p><p>篤定的口吻幾乎讓研磨確信他真會即刻駕馬離開，在這暴風雨將至的深夜，翻山踏上一百哩長的歸途。</p><p>「你<strong>不准</strong>走。」飛雄咆哮，他一蹬向前拽起翔陽領口，將他高舉至半空中，金屬手套緊絞進對方衣料，「你必須聽從我的命令，哪怕就一次！」</p><p>研磨不禁感到困惑，這兩人究竟為何沒在對方臉上找到那如此顯而易見的事實？他們渴望彼此。</p><p>翔陽奮力推飛雄一把，但仍絲毫無法從他的箝制中掙脫。</p><p>翔陽臉上劃過了看似泥污的淚痕，研磨無法確定是因為他費力抵抗，還是因為激動的情緒，「那告訴我你要什麼，」翔陽回嘴，「因為我根本<strong>猜不透</strong>！」</p><p>「不知道，」飛雄啟唇，隨之又語塞，他咬牙切齒地説：「我不知道！」</p><p>研磨知道飛雄此時說的是實話，因為他之後清楚從飛雄臉上看到這句話從真實變成謊言的那一瞬間。</p><p>兩人都因方才一番纏鬥氣喘不止，翔陽仰頭怒瞪飛雄，飛雄也壓低下顎回瞪。</p><p>而後，氛圍變得有所不同，好似一切豁然開朗，飛雄目光閃動，視線落至翔陽雙唇。</p><p>他往前傾，宛若受本能驅使，宛若他無力抗拒，接著，他狼狽地倒抽口氣。</p><p>飛雄如迅雷般猛然抽身並甩開翔陽，驚慌地向後退了兩步。</p><p>翔陽被飛雄失控的力道推落至地，攤在塵土中的他以手重新撐起自己，他的神情混雜著憤怒與不解，飛雄則是全然的惶恐。</p><p>烏野王子一語不發地轉身逃離。</p><p>暴風雨終於在他們上空大作，巨大的雨珠開始飛濺，轉瞬間浸濕了乾燥的土壤。</p><p>翔陽並沒有馬上從地面爬起來，他呆坐在原地，視線停駐在飛雄消失的方向，任憑雨水將他身週的泥土染成深色。</p><p>一段時間後，他才緩慢站起，而研磨也回想起自己之所以來到室外的目的，他繼續保持隱身，繞路回到庭院。</p><p>研磨曾認為翔陽愛著飛雄卻不自知是非常可怕的。</p><p>如今，他聯想到大將，緊握一封來自家園的信，彷彿那才是世上唯一要緊的事。也想到黑尾，他前一夜俯視梟谷地圖的模樣。</p><p>他想到飛雄逃走時的神情，猶如所有事物都在他身畔崩毀。</p><p>研磨想，也許意識到自己心有所屬是更加可怕的事。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>木兔的房門大敞，研磨走近看見兩名侍從合力抬著一口大箱，門邊堆有更多箱子和鞍囊，梟谷在準備啟程。</p><p>研磨抵達時，木兔正在與他的一位騎士交談。</p><p>「你要離開了？」研磨問，梟谷王子轉過頭來，他身著全副旅行鎧甲和深藍色斗篷，那頂老是被遺忘的王冠在他額前閃著光。</p><p>他看上去比前一次研磨見時要疲憊與消沉許多。</p><p>「我們被召回梟谷，」他回答，一旁的木葉對研磨行禮，隨後轉身協助打點行李箱，「恐怕我們注定無法參加慶典了。」</p><p>「牛島？」研磨感受到腹中湧現的畏懼，眼下危急得足以把梟谷人馬召集回國的緣由，研磨只想得到這一件。</p><p>甚至於迫使他們今晚就出發，而非等到早上，肯定是非常糟的情報。</p><p>不過木兔搖頭，他擺弄著斗篷上的鉤環，清了清喉嚨，「我父親已經病了許久，」他的嗓音有些嘶啞，「我們接到的訊息是，病情急轉直下，所以我母親派了信使傳召我們回去。」</p><p>「噢。」研磨小聲回答，木兔肅穆地頷首，並沒有看他，「我感到很抱歉。」研磨說。</p><p>木兔張開雙臂，這一次研磨毫不抗拒地走近，任由對方緊擁住自己。木兔傾首將臉壓向研磨髮間，研磨能感受到他在顫抖。</p><p>他從來不曾目睹木兔害怕的樣子。</p><p>「你有看見黑尾嗎？」木兔紅著眼眶鬆開他後，他詢問道，「我以為他會在這裡。」</p><p>「不，小貓，我沒看見，」木兔迅速地吸了吸鼻子，「好幾小時都沒見到，我還想著要跟他道別。我相信赤葦有提到稍早前曾看見過他，赤葦！」</p><p>「什麼？」赤葦的聲音隔著一段距離從旁邊那扇門傳來。</p><p>「你之前有看到鐵朗？」</p><p>「幾個鐘頭前，」赤葦的答覆使研磨希望破滅，「他騎馬出城了。」</p><p>恐懼在研磨心中竄起。</p><p><strong>幾個鐘頭前</strong>，黑尾莫非是離開了，不打算再回來？</p><p>赤葦從門後出現，幫著另一位騎士搬移數件行裝。他眼下泛著青紫，根據幾年來研磨對他的瞭解，他大概是好幾夜沒睡了，這段時間赤葦一直忙於照應他的同袍，以及他們的王子。</p><p>「願你們好運，」研磨對兩人說，他的喉嚨發痛，「我們所有的祝福與你同行。」</p><p>白鳥澤無疑知曉鴟鵂國王的病況，假使在王儲出外的情形下他駕崩了，王國失去領袖，即便只有幾天，也會提供敵方進攻首都一個絕佳機會。</p><p>「恐怕我們真的需要運氣。」赤葦緊握研磨伸出的手。</p><p>「抱歉，」當木兔轉過身和軍務大臣交談時，赤葦輕聲低語，「看來，我目前還無法替你照看黑尾。」</p><p>「那就看好木兔，像往常一樣，這就夠你受了。」研磨説。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>在扣上黑尾寢室的門以前，研磨等待了許久，扣完後又等了更久，等待一聲回應，直到最後，他逕自推開沒有上鎖的門。</p><p>這感覺好比侵犯了黑尾的隱私，雖然如果場景對換的話，黑尾絕對是毫不遲疑地闖入。</p><p>然而，他的套房空無一人，如同走道、訓練場、以及所有研磨找過的其他地方。研磨坐在床沿，印象中他很久未曾如此焦慮過了，焦慮得甚至無法呼吸。</p><p>黑尾騎術很好，但再好的騎手即便在最佳狀態也可能遇到馬蹄脫落或跛足的意外，何況此刻天色全暗還下著雨。要是黑尾入夜前冒險騎到太遠，又遭逢意外，那麼不到天亮人們根本無從得知。</p><p>除此之外，研磨的思緒不斷繞回同個疑問──姑且不談他的去向，為何黑尾唯獨要挑在這一天，沒知會任何人就外出？也沒知會過研磨？</p><p>他的人生至今為止黑尾都在，每一片刻他都能記得。研磨無法想像少了黑尾的人生，這困難得猶如要他描繪出地圖邊界以外的空白。</p><p>上一次他們長期分隔兩地，是在黑尾騎士試驗的時候。</p><p>那年研磨十四歲，黑尾十五。黑尾與夜久、海同行到境外進行試驗，所有侍衛在晉升騎士前最後一年都必須完成這項歷練，而研磨則被獨自留在了城堡裡。</p><p>當時他父親甚至費了數天勸他走出寢聽，一開始國王尚能抱以同情，但很快便失去耐心。</p><p>「你也差不多是個成年男人了，研磨，」第五天國王在門口說，「這不是男人該有的樣子。」</p><p>研磨將毛毯緊緊裹在身上，蜷縮在被窩裡，望著窗外。他父親走進來一把扯開毛毯，抓起他的手臂強迫他站起身。</p><p>「我知道鐵朗是你朋友，但優先於這之前，他是音駒的騎士。」國王語氣凌厲，眼神更是如此，「在這方面我已縱容你夠久了，你現在的所作所為非常可恥，更別說對你們兩人都有失體面。」</p><p>研磨並不想聽他說話，但那些字句還是鑽進了他腦中，無法驅散。</p><p>黑尾是王國的騎士，研磨知道，他懂。</p><p>黑尾必須離開，縱使結束試驗歸來，往後為了探查或出征，他也勢必再度離去。</p><p>沒有黑尾在，音駒就不像家，然而總有一天，研磨無論如何都得習慣。</p><p>於是他走出了寢聽。</p><p>那段期間虎和招平一直陪伴著他，兩人隔年才需進行試驗，儘管他們不是黑尾，卻意外地不失為打發時間的好夥伴。研磨能容忍他們，後來──沒人會比研磨自己更驚訝──甚至歡迎他們。</p><p>這二人格外密切地跟隨在研磨身側，他們老是會出現在圖書館，或在花園裡與他巧遇，不久後，研磨就發現黑尾肯定囑咐過他們盯緊自己。</p><p>原來，黑尾早就在為自己離開的時刻做準備，即便研磨不曾考慮過。</p><p>也許是時候開始思考了。</p><p>這也是為什麼，當半年後黑尾終於回來時──歷經日復一日在炙熱與塵土中的訓練，他長得更高並曬深了膚色──研磨並沒有按自己的意願跑下樓去迎接他。</p><p>反之，他待在寢廳裡，屈膝坐在窗邊將雙腿緊緊抱進胸口，直到他聽見門外的腳步聲，並感受到心跳加速。</p><p>這比他預期要早多了，畢竟全國上下都夾道歡迎結訓騎士歸來，還為他們佈置了一場盛宴，黑尾最愛的莫過於為榮耀他而舉行的慶典。</p><p>然而，從歸國人馬在通往王宮的道路上被目擊，到黑尾敲也沒敲地推開研磨房門，也不過就十分鐘，他一定是飛躍過所有階梯來到這裡的。</p><p>「你想我嗎？」他笑得容光煥發。</p><p>研磨暫時失了神，短短七個月他的容貌竟有如此轉變，腦海中黑尾原本的模樣，與站在他門口的真人有著劇烈反差。</p><p>也許他的樣子並未有太多不同，只是研磨過去每天都能見到他，過於習慣他的外貌，以至於不再留意他的身高或分外鋒利的唇形。</p><p>隨後黑尾瞪大雙眼，洋洋得意的表情瞬間塌了下來：「研磨，你在哭？」</p><p>「沒有。」研磨回答，但看來他是突如其來哭了沒錯。</p><p>頃刻間，黑尾已經來到他身畔，他擠進窗邊的位置，毫不猶豫將研磨擁進懷裡。研磨同樣不假思索地任對方擁抱，將臉埋進黑尾肩窩。</p><p>「對不起。」黑尾低語，他聞起來有路上塵土與汗水的氣味，「對不起，」他重複，聲音悶在研磨髮間，「我沒想到。」</p><p>片刻後，黑尾鬆手退開，他輕柔地捧起研磨臉頰，以拇指拭去他的眼淚，「沒事了，」他重新展露笑容，不過現在笑得更加柔和，「你看，你想念我，我就知道。」</p><p>「我並不想你，」研磨打了個嗝，「你們不在時沒有人去支開列夫，他一天到晚跟著我、找我說話，很可怕。」</p><p>「聽起來很可怕。」黑尾嚴肅回答，他將研磨抱回胸口，而研磨也由著他這麼做，黑尾沉穩的心跳隔著粗織的旅行上衣安撫了他。</p><p><strong>別再離開我</strong>，研磨忽然心想，他雙手往上攀，回擁住黑尾，確認對方就在他懷中，是真實而非虛構。<strong>別再離開了</strong>。</p><p>但這想法既自私又愚蠢，研磨當然無法這樣要求。黑尾終究有自己的人生要過，投身於精彩戰役與冒險的人生，他不能就因研磨一句話而留在宮中。</p><p>所以研磨保持沉默，當時沒說，往後也未曾開過口。</p><p>不過，黑尾沒走。</p><p>隔年就是戶美行刺，黑尾被任命為隊長，研磨根本毋需擔心他會離去。</p><p>然而最諷刺的是，到頭來，必須離開的人是研磨。</p><p>他必須得走，但此刻，數週以來不斷就著這事實將他逼到牆角的黑尾，卻不在，好似這已無關痛癢。</p><p>這一點都不合理，最近多數與黑尾有關的事都不合理。也就是因為這點，讓研磨決意在這等到黑尾回來，而非回去他的寢廳，這樣一來，黑尾回來他就能馬上知道，從而盤問出些答案。</p><p>房內很冷，研磨點燃桌燈坐上床，拉來身旁的毛毯裹起自己。他望著玻璃燈罩裡的火光閃爍，可以聽見外頭雨勢又更大了。</p><p>過段時間，他決定倒下來躺一會等待黑尾，再下一刻，已經是有人在呼喚他的名字。他原先根本沒打算睡著，眼下卻被人輕巧地搖醒。</p><p>黑尾就彎身在他上方，研磨轉瞬間清醒過來，朦朧中鬆懈的執念旋即回籠，進而更加堅決。</p><p>「我到處找你。」隨著研磨翻身，黑尾向後退。看見他令研磨頹然地鬆一口氣，哪怕他也清楚這有多荒謬，彷彿黑尾消失了數天，而非幾小時。</p><p>「你去了哪裡？」</p><p>黑尾渾身都濕透了，他的頭髮濡濕，衣服也貼在肌膚上，就算沒觸碰到他，研磨也能感受到他身上散出的寒意，他絕對是被困在了雨裡。</p><p>黑尾從床邊退開，走到衣櫥前抓出一件抽屜裡的上衣，「你不該待在這裡，研磨。」</p><p>這不是答案，研磨受夠了。</p><p>停頓片刻後，研磨意識到黑尾的回答就到此為止，於是他開口：「你一天到晚都在我寢室。」</p><p>研磨坐起身揉了揉眼睛，他入睡期間燈已燃燒將盡，此時在房內將黑尾的一舉一動延展成一道道黑影。</p><p>「那不一樣。」黑尾往燈裡注入更多燃油並將火重新點上，初燃的炫目焰光隨著火舌漸趨穩定後褪去，房間明亮起來。</p><p>儘管研磨想反駁，他也知道黑尾說的沒錯，<strong>不一樣</strong>。如今在黑尾寂靜的房裡，他感受到了。</p><p>他從不曾來過這裡，他不需要，因為黑尾總是會先找到他。</p><p>「木兔和赤葦要走了。」研磨想起來，他望向窗外，雨在他睡著時停了，月亮高掛在空中，穿越灰色的雲霧透出亮光。</p><p>「應該說，他們已經走了，現在幾點？」</p><p>「剛過午夜，」黑尾依然沒有看他，「他們有一匹馬出了問題，現在真的要走了，我上樓前跟他們道過別。」</p><p>剛過午夜，那看來是非常晚了，但卻也還來得及，這是他們最後僅剩的時間。</p><p>研磨無法在沒得到答案的情況下離開，無法不聽見黑尾親口坦承問題，即便黑尾前一晚說的都是實話，而實話就是他無能為力。</p><p>「你有打算跟我道別嗎？」研磨打破沉默，「我明天就會離開。」</p><p>黑尾哼了一聲，研磨認為他應該是想笑，但聲音有些奇怪，黑尾闔上抽屜，手裡抓著上衣，然而他沒轉過來：「我知道。」</p><p>「那為什麼一整天都避著我？我很擔心。」</p><p>研磨無意讓自己聽起來像在控訴，不過，或許他就是想責怪對方。</p><p>他不需多此一舉地問黑尾是否刻意迴避自己，兩人都曉得這是事實。</p><p>黑尾不想見他，顯然也費盡心思確保了這點，研磨想知道原因。</p><p>這些年來，黑尾始終都在，但為什麼，如今在研磨最需要他的時刻，他卻選擇缺席？</p><p>「對不起。」黑尾總算轉過身直面研磨，不過他沒走近，「最近我們每次說話，我似乎都會把事情搞砸。」</p><p>「我問的不是這個。」</p><p>「研磨，拜託。」黑尾柔聲說道，他看上去非常悲傷、疲憊、還有些說不出的情緒，「拜託你相信我，我今天避開才是最好的。同樣地，你最好馬上離開這裡，在被人察覺以前回到你的寢廳。」</p><p>最好？哪裡好？研磨現在很痛苦，黑尾貌似也沒多好受，他憑什麼認為研磨會接受這種毫無道理的說辭？</p><p><strong>相信我</strong>，黑尾說。研磨當然相信他，但他完全想不通這跟自己再基本不過的疑問，究竟關係何在。</p><p>研磨不為所動，「你解釋了我才會走。」他堅持。</p><p>黑尾仍舊沒換下被雨浸溼的上衣，他若有所思地低頭看手裡的替換衣物，雨水從他濕透的髮梢滴落，在肌膚上因燈火映照閃爍著光，「我無法解釋。」他彷彿被自己的答案給刺傷。</p><p>然後，再度沉默。</p><p>「你當然能解釋，」研磨耐性就要被消耗殆盡，他急著將話說出口，未經修飾的字句尖銳得超乎原意，「你只是不肯，為什麼都到現在你還是不肯？」</p><p>「我沒有辦法。」黑尾重複，他朝研磨抬起一隻手，攤掌狀似懇求，亦若乞憐。</p><p>然而，研磨此刻一點也不想對他仁慈。</p><p>「什麼時候開始你有話不能對我說了？」研磨執意想知道，「從以前到現在，不管我想不想聽，任何事情你都會告訴我。」</p><p>研磨站起身雙手交叉在胸前，模仿黑尾的口吻：「研磨，我今天在想，我要改變頭髮長度。研磨，我訓練時要開始改用左手，因為虎認為我不可能成功。」他揚了揚手，「研磨，我最近和梟谷王子混在一起，我發現接吻很有趣。」</p><p>黑尾抬眼看著研磨説：「研磨，我愛你。」</p><p>房內許久沒人出聲。</p><p>研磨一動也不動，此時他能肯定，就算他想，也動不了，他被嚇傻了。</p><p>終於，他眨眼，「不，你沒有。」</p><p>研磨語裡帶著確信，因為他說的是對的，他知道是對的，因為黑尾說過的任何一句話，都不曾留下足以反駁這確信的蛛絲馬跡，否則，黑尾會直接告訴他的。</p><p>黑尾跌坐上床，幾乎就是不久前研磨才離開的位置。他垂下頭將衣物擱到一旁，伸手按揉後頸，「我很訝異你從來都沒注意到，」他無力地笑出來，「你總說我的心思很好猜。」</p><p>研磨望著他，忽然間沒那麼肯定了。</p><p>「這不會是真的，」他語氣堅決，意圖阻止黑尾詭異的行徑，並使他附和自己的說法，「不然你會告訴我。」</p><p>「至今為止，我什麼事都告訴過你，」黑尾回望他，「除了這一件。」</p><p>研磨從來不曾如此迷惘，發現自己對黑尾有所不知的震驚，就好比在迷宮樹籬的熟悉岔口轉彎，迎面而來卻是另一面樹葉織成的高牆，而不是通往自由的路徑。</p><p>「我從十二歲起就愛著你，」黑尾在房內的寧靜中接續說，「早在明白愛的意義前，我就愛上你了。」</p><p>研磨張開口，欲堅持反對，<strong>他沒有</strong>，因為這不可能。然而凝視著黑尾，他的惱火退去，剎那間，看清了黑尾語裡的真實。</p><p>他對事情全貌的理解在腦中崩解又重構，以這新接收的事實──行之有年的事實──為中心從頭組建。</p><p>過往的歲月都因此改寫。</p><p><strong>我知道，</strong>昨夜黑尾才這麽對他說，<strong>許多年前我就知道了。</strong></p><p>「離開進行試驗時，」黑尾緩慢地斟酌用字，「我對自己發誓，為了我們彼此好，我要放手。這是我這輩子唯一打破過的誓言。」</p><p><strong>為什麼？</strong>研磨想問；<strong>這怎麼可能？</strong>他想問。</p><p>他此刻的感受無非如羅盤中央失靈的指針，不停旋轉了一圈又一圈，丟失了真正的北方。</p><p>「你應該讓我知道。」研磨終究是無言以對，他想不出更好的回應，此外，沒能掌握重要資訊向來會令他惱火，這點黑尾懂，他一直都懂。</p><p>「我從來沒企圖隱藏過，一個字，一個動作都不曾，我只是沒清楚說出口。」</p><p>研磨試著揪出矛盾，他搜索過腦裡數千段記憶，嘗試找出反證，卻毫無頭緒。</p><p>「為什麼？」黑尾仍是沒回答這問題。</p><p>研磨並沒有費心用字遣詞，反正──就時間而言，就談話內容而言──都為時已晚，「為什麼不直接告訴我？」</p><p>「除卻那些理所當然的原因？」</p><p>理所當然的原因。此時，研磨暫時擱置自己的想法，轉而揣摩黑尾過去的心境，站在黑尾的角度思考對他來說輕而易舉。</p><p>研磨屬於王室，黑尾則不然。</p><p>研磨注定要與其他人結婚，就算他得知黑尾的感情，也不會改變任何事，無法改變他們早被寫下的命運，不可能，這只會讓情況更艱難。</p><p>研磨羅列出所有限制，粗略審視後全推至一旁。</p><p>「對，除卻那些。」</p><p>「我猜這會讓你困擾，」黑尾説，當研磨好奇地看向他，他溫柔微笑解釋：「你討厭受矚目。」</p><p>這的確是事實，客觀而言絕對是事實，不過黑尾錯估了一個非常重要的細節，研磨無法理解，為何在他的深思熟慮中會忽略掉這點，「如果是因為你就不會，是你的話我從不介意。」</p><p>「這意味我還沒失去你的友誼？」</p><p>這問題讓研磨感到受傷，他胸口出現一道深鑿的痛楚，「不，」他輕聲回答，「最近我反而覺得，是我要失去你了。」</p><p>「那是我的錯，我非常抱歉。」黑尾盯著自己濡濕的上衣下襬片刻，接著露出淺笑揚起衣襬，「結果對於你的離開，我調適得並不好。」</p><p>「你大可以直接說，我也同樣不好過。」</p><p>黑尾搖頭：「我辦不到，我會說溜嘴，每一次我嘗試，似乎都只讓情況更糟。」他短暫閉上雙眼，又睜開，「你必須了解，我從來不打算讓你知道這一切。」語裡充滿歉意。</p><p>研磨相信他，黑尾沒說謊。</p><p>研磨十分篤定，要是自己沒前來找他，黑尾趕不及回來，或任何其他要素稍有不同，此刻，兩人就不會在這裡對談，明天，研磨就將在一無所知的情況下離開。</p><p>也許他會就此度過一生。</p><p>想到這裡，他心一陡，就好比上樓時踩空一階。</p><p>黑尾沒察覺到研磨的心思，他將研磨的手放進掌心，「對不起，」他再次重複，「我本來想放過我們彼此。」他執起研磨的手，雙唇輕柔擦過他指節，一個如幻似真的吻。</p><p>研磨不喜歡他感到抱歉。</p><p>打從想通後──研磨聽懂了黑尾的意思，其背後意涵，以及對未來或可產生的影響──他以為自己會害怕，會想讓黑尾打消念頭，然而，他詫異地發現竟沒有。</p><p>理論上，有人愛上他，確實很可能令他反感，但這並非其他人，而是黑尾，因此，他並未如想像中般介意。</p><p>研磨打量黑尾，他穿著舊長褲並解開了上衣，身上毫無武裝。</p><p>幾天前，研磨曾指控他讓一切都變得複雜，如今，彷彿他腦中其餘糾結纏繞的都鬆綁了，曾經的干擾皆消失一空。</p><p>研磨自己才是讓一切變複雜的人，黑尾則使其顯得單純。</p><p>黑尾愛他，整個世界都不一樣了，又或許沒有，此際，在房裡親暱又靜謐的氛圍裡，研磨未曾這般在意過黑尾。</p><p>「你說，在明白愛的意義以前就愛上我。」研磨打破緘默，他思考時經常如此自言自語。</p><p>聽到自己不久前赤裸又沉痛的告白，黑尾並沒退縮，僅是好奇地望向研磨，「是。」</p><p>「你怎麼發現的？」</p><p>「很難解釋，」黑尾低頭看研磨仍在自己掌心的手，「我意思是，我一直愛著你。某天環顧四周，就忽然意識到對你的愛並不是我曾認為的那樣。」</p><p>「喔。」研磨完全不滿意這答案，這種事似乎不可能像他說的那麼簡單，不可能無緣無故認定如此根本的轉變。</p><p>對研磨而言，假如你沒專心尋找，恐怕它就將輕易遭到忽視，「這麼簡單就了解了？」</p><p>「對，」黑尾溫柔地說，「就這麼簡單。」</p><p>研磨思索許久，總算問：「要是你沒發現呢？」</p><p>「我不太懂你的意思。」</p><p>研磨沒有立刻回答。</p><p>他望著黑尾，目光沿著再熟悉不過的臉龐遊走，那張臉上每一道線條都刻在他心底。羅盤指針停止旋轉，他找到了錨點，重獲重心。</p><p>難道終究是這麼簡單？</p><p>難道正因為情感深入骨髓，他從不需將之自體內抽離，以至，竟看不見這構築起他整個世界的基底？</p><p>「研磨？」黑尾狀似十分困惑。</p><p>研磨眨眼，「要是你愛一個人太久，自有記憶以來就愛著，」他皺起眉，「你從沒想過其他可能，所以才不曾真正發現呢？這樣又如何？」</p><p>黑尾領會了這言下之意，神情由最初的猶疑不定轉趨確信。</p><p>「研磨，」黑尾再度啟唇，但這次音調有所不同，他緩慢地、謹慎地發出這兩個音節，彷彿不敢說出口，「你說什麼？」</p><p>他在說什麼？先前他並不理解，但轉瞬間，答案昭然若揭。<strong>就這麼簡單</strong>，黑尾說過。</p><p>「我想你明白我的意思。」研磨說。</p><p>「你必須告訴我。」黑尾站起身來，雙眼緊盯研磨不放。</p><p>如今，他臉上充滿希望，也絲毫無意隱藏，這讓研磨心中某個部分揪痛起來，「我什麼都不明白，除非你親口說清楚。」</p><p>黑尾的眼神過於熾熱，研磨必須暫時移開視線閃避，他嘆口氣，試圖佯裝冷靜，即便能感受到自己臉頰上的溫熱，「看來你非堅持不可，」他挑戰似地回瞪，「意思是，我似乎也愛你。」</p><p>聽見自己脫口而出的回答，研磨也為之震懾，這年復一年縈繞不去、無以言明的<strong>深情</strong>，在尚未知曉的歲月裡，始終停留在心中，等待他覺察。</p><p>黑尾捧起研磨的臉龐無聲詢問，作為答覆，研磨往前靠近，屈從於那堪比重力的吸引力。</p><p>研磨確信以往自己的肌膚不會因黑尾的觸碰而顫動，要真是如此，他想必早就能發覺。</p><p>「你確定？」黑尾沉靜地問，宛若這是個攸關宇宙的關鍵問題。</p><p>研磨想起幾天前黑尾的試探，試探他是否渴望過任何事物，僅出自純粹的私心。</p><p>過去他未曾想過，然而此際，仰頭望著黑尾下顎的弧度，和他貼進眼窩的濡濕頭髮，他才意識到答案原來是肯定的，從來都是。</p><p>「我也愛你很久了，」這次他沒別開眼，「在有記憶以前，我就已經愛著你。」</p><p>黑尾發出一記柔軟的嘆息，介於笑與嗚咽之間，他將研磨圈進雙臂，傾首埋入對方肩窩。</p><p>黑尾全身都在顫抖，也許是因雨水遲滯不去的冰冷，也或許是其他緣故。但在濕透的衣物底下，他感到溫暖與充實，研磨任他擁抱，窩進這熟悉又想念的所在，臉頰靠在他的胸口。</p><p>研磨可以聽見黑尾的心跳聲，也可能是他自己的，兩者都是如此震響，他無法分辨。</p><p>當研磨睜開眼時，黑尾正抬起臉注視著他，雙唇微張，猶如在徵詢許可。</p><p>作為答覆，研磨墊起腳尖，仰首往他的唇印上一個輕柔但慎重的吻。</p><p>「研磨。」黑尾抵著對方唇際喘息，他曾喊過這名字無數次，但聽起來卻從未如同此刻。</p><p>研磨喜歡這聲音。</p><p>黑尾的第一個吻溫柔得過分，單只在手掌托起他臉頰時，若有似無地雙唇相接，但卻仍讓研磨從頭溫暖至趾尖。接著，他的手指滑進研磨髮間，輕輕使他向後仰，不再小心翼翼，而是更加篤定。</p><p>黑尾嚐起來有雨水的味道，得來這一吻，就好比終於等到一場暴風雨降臨。</p><p>「終於」這詞其實很滑稽，研磨竟這麼快就等不及一件幾分鐘前根本沒考慮過的事。</p><p>這次，是研磨打住了他們的吻，黑尾眨眼，長睫下的眼眸既大又深邃。</p><p>研磨這份對黑尾的影響力──若按黑尾的說法這已行之有年，而他的話的確是可信的──沒被他善加利用似乎十分可惜。</p><p>他試探性地伸手撫摸黑尾臉龐，指尖沿著他顴骨的線條往下滑至唇畔，看著他再度閉上雙眼，將臉靠向自己的碰觸。</p><p>「這<strong>是</strong>個問題。」研磨猛然說，與黑尾肌膚相抵時，思考變得更加困難，當他找回自己的聲音後，這是首先竄進他腦中的想法。</p><p>黑尾發出一道古怪的聲音，臉埋進研磨髮間，雙臂環上他腰際。研磨能察覺出黑尾又開始顫抖，不過片刻後研磨發現，這次他在笑。</p><p>「我很確定這不好笑。」研磨板起臉説，至少他試著板起臉，黑尾的親暱太容易使他分心，所有漫不經心的撫觸都帶來全新的感受，「我明天就要結婚，今天，幾小時後。」</p><p>黑尾向後退，雙手輕柔垂落在研磨腰側，要是研磨想的話，他可以抽開身，但研磨沒有。</p><p>「不好笑，我只是很高興。」接著，在研磨尚未追問前，「如果你不必呢？」</p><p>「你是説，如果我不必結婚？」研磨的語氣懷疑，「別介意，但我現在不覺得這種假設哪裡好笑。」</p><p>「這不是假設，」黑尾的雙眼此時閃著危險的亮光，對研磨來說，這代表準沒好事，「我花了好幾週，試著想出如何在不引人起疑的情況下，離開音駒，我相信我們找到了一個方案。」</p><p>「你想<strong>離開</strong>？」研磨眨眼，因為他肯定是聽錯了。黑尾就等同音駒，兩者是一樣的。「我們在備戰。」他開始擔心黑尾忘了這點，也許他出城騎馬時傷了腦袋。</p><p>「這正是為什麼我想離開，你記得那天偷聽到我對你父親說的話嗎？」</p><p>「記得，」研磨想通後大吃一驚，「喔不，你不會是說⋯⋯」他抱著微弱的希望盯著黑尾，試圖讀出一絲他在開玩笑的線索，但徒勞無功。「你是認真的，你想去<strong>青城</strong>？」</p><p>「眼下我們還有機會在戰線延燒到邊境前阻止一切，我不能就待在這乾等戰爭爆發。你明白嗎？」</p><p>「我明白，」趁黑尾尚未接口，研磨強調：「但只就<strong>理論</strong>而言。你忘了我父親說的？青城不會幫我們，他們把梟谷和伊達工的信使都遣返了，怎麼可能對音駒有所不同？」</p><p>「我不知道，但我們必須讓他們改變主意。」黑尾的回答極度欠缺考慮。</p><p>「不說這計劃本身爛到不行，想想你要付出多少代價，我看不出你為何認為帶上我一起離開會比較不讓人猜疑。」</p><p>「如果是帶其他士兵，或甚至我自己去，那確實行跡可疑，牛島會立馬看穿我們的行動，但要是我離開是為了與王子私奔，」黑尾聳肩，「那，就只會淪為俗氣的八卦，我覺得他對這種事毫無興趣。」</p><p>「即使你是對的，你忘了我不能就這樣和你逃走，這婚姻左右了很重要的協約。」</p><p>研磨說完心裡一陡，他知道自己走不了，他身負王室義務。原先對這替代方案他只是持反對意見，現在更連想也不敢想。</p><p>與他人成婚，離開黑尾前往烏野──思及此，研磨不禁再次倚向黑尾，與自己所提出的相反立場背道而馳。</p><p>黑尾展臂將他圈起，他聽見心跳聲在黑尾胸口愉快地鼓譟。</p><p>研磨是對的，意識到自己心有所屬的確非常可怕。</p><p>「你說的沒錯，你不能打破協約。」黑尾説完，研磨感覺自己的心又更沉了。「在這情況下，我想不出其他辦法，」黑尾看似若有所思，「我必須綁架你。」</p><p>「你要<strong>什麼</strong>？」研磨頭抬得太快險些撞上黑尾下巴，他眨眼看著黑尾，「不，你休想。」</p><p>他的思緒變得比平常遲緩，黑尾似乎讓他理智全失，結論就是，接吻非常危險。</p><p>「恐怕別無他法，」黑尾嚴肅地說，「假設你拒絕結婚，會是什麼後果？」</p><p>「如果我違反已簽的協議，輕則烏野以此為由中止貿易協約，重則我們雙方徹底對立，你這是同意我的看法了？」</p><p>「但假設你被綁架，當然，這完全非你所願，而是卑鄙的侍衛長預謀已久的背叛⋯⋯」黑尾提示。</p><p>研磨恍然大悟，隨及毫不客氣哼了一聲，這是他聽過最荒謬的計畫，「不可能有人相信，我父親、騎士們⋯⋯你知道不可能，一百年、一千年後也不可能。」</p><p>「他們鐵定不信，」黑尾不為所動，「但我們不需要他們買帳，音駒，或烏野，他們不必相信任何事情。我們只需他們暫時躲在謊言背後，直到事態出現轉機，到時這幌子就無關緊要了。」</p><p>寄望盟國能不計後果配合演出，研磨認為這假設過於大膽。然而話說回來，他父親是徹頭徹尾的務實主義者，要是他們能贏取青城的同盟，那麼黑尾的推測就不無道理，也許他們不會受到太嚴重的懲處。</p><p>若他們成功了，就能以搭建南方的統一戰線作為對烏野的補償，並為他們的出走提供解釋，表明他們無意輕視兩國甫締結的脆弱協約。</p><p>「你是認真的，」研磨緩慢地說，「你真的想離開，跨過一百里格進入敵境，只為青城面見我們的<strong>一絲</strong>機會？以及更微乎其微的，他們願意與我們結盟的機會？」</p><p>「留在這我們要付出的代價太過高昂，離開卻沒什麼可失去的。」研磨覺得黑尾很顯然把問題過度簡化了，「無論如何，在白鳥澤打破僵局朝我們進攻前只剩兩週，一半的時間就足夠我們往返青城。」</p><p>「如果失敗，我們就回不來了。」研磨點出。</p><p>「那我們就不能失敗。」黑尾勾起嘴角，「這代表你會跟我走？」</p><p>研磨思忖片刻，這計畫固然荒唐，意外的是，他竟難以挑出漏洞，看來黑尾已經謀劃了一段時間。</p><p>儘管如此，研磨依然無法肯定他是否已想清楚，「不管背後理由為何，這行為都會讓你被定下叛國罪，」他確信自己找到了黑尾無法反駁的論點，「你能接受？」</p><p>「我曾立誓保衛音駒，」足見黑尾早有預備，「也意圖為這王國繼續效命。只是眼下不巧，我在宮外才能更好地履行使命。」</p><p>「聽起來很高尚，」研磨語裡飽含諷刺，「但終究是叛國，你會違反騎士誓言，身敗名裂，你準備好了？」</p><p>「不過是聲譽而已。」</p><p>「那是你母親的遺物，」研磨糾正，「別說你不在乎。況且，我答應過她會照顧你，放任你毀掉自己的名譽和前景，這根本<strong>不是</strong>遵守諾言。」</p><p>「她要你照顧我？」</p><p>「喔，你終於有在聽了？」</p><p>黑尾容光煥發的笑容看得研磨眼睛都痛：「你看，她甚至比我還早知道，我永遠都會需要你。」</p><p>研磨雙頰的熱度一發不可收拾。</p><p>「再說，我沒有違背誓言。」黑尾搶話，研磨都還來不及責怪他蓄意調情，岔開叛國罪的話題。</p><p>他執起桌上的劍，並拔劍出鞘，在研磨尚未回任何話前，他雙掌攤開單膝跪地，平舉起劍刃仰視研磨。</p><p>「喔不，」研磨愕然，「你在<strong>做什麼</strong>？」</p><p>「孤爪研磨，」黑尾朗誦道，「我以音駒與己身之名起誓，願全身心效忠於你，獻上軀體、信仰與在世一切榮耀。凡與你為敵者，無關其生死，抑或心之所向，我具視若仇敵。 」</p><p>研磨緊張得無所適從。</p><p>黑尾正在複誦多年前，研磨曾聽他立下過的誓言，殿堂裡，他與其餘新晉騎士一同跪在國王跟前。</p><p>當時黑尾低頭凝視地板，然而此際，他卻是望著研磨一人，鄭重其事地一字一句起誓。</p><p>他的目光過於炙烈，使研磨失了神，許久後才想起自己理應應允：「我接受並盼望你遵守誓言，貫徹今生，直至來世。」黑尾站起身，收回劍，研磨又問：「你確定？這真是你想要的？」</p><p>「你？還是離開？兩個我都要定了。」</p><p>研磨又開始臉紅，他想問黑尾怎會如此確信，在自己的人生裡，他從來都拿不定主意。</p><p>「這麼多年來，我唯你是從，」黑尾彷彿能讀取研磨心思，「就只等你開口。」他輕柔地抬起研磨下巴，緊盯著他，「但你必須開口，研磨，我不願只是另一個奪去你選擇權的人。如果這不是你想要的，或你不確定，都必須告訴我。」</p><p>思索許久後，研磨認為自己無法表態，全身都猶如遭到凍結。他不應向黑尾索要更多，這遠超出了應有的份際。</p><p>不過他意識到黑尾始終誠實待他，今夜和過去都是，到頭來，自己也該向他坦白。</p><p>「我想跟你走，」研磨嚥下喉頭乾澀，將緊鎖在心房多時的字句全數傾吐，「我要你永遠在我身邊，別再離開。」</p><p>黑尾笑得燦爛，「如你所願。」他往研磨額際印下一吻，再退開，「好了，我們必須真能逃出宮殿，否則一切都會落空。但我認為這不太困難，反正現在很晚，況且不是說──」</p><p>「隊長！」聲音從門外傳來，接著有人大力拍擊門板，「起來！王子失蹤了！他不在寢廳裡！」</p><p>黑尾回看研磨，事到如今研磨才想起，他原應在寢廳裡等裁縫來修改自己身上的結婚禮服。他竟忘了自己仍穿著它，儘管布料既扎人又不舒適。</p><p>「你認為不太困難？」研磨回嘴，黑尾一臉憤恨。</p><p>「我穿好衣服就馬上出去。」黑尾高喊完，轉過身雙手扶腰，「你看看你闖了什麼禍？」</p><p>「我<strong>闖禍</strong>？」</p><p>「是啊，你在我房裡睡著。」</p><p>「你沒在七年前就告訴我你愛我，」研磨淡淡地說，「我覺得這是你的責任。」</p><p>「好了，我們要趕快動作，我們沒時間吵這個，雖然這絕對是你的問題。如果他們認為你已經離開王宮，不久後他們就會封路。」</p><p>「穿著這個讓我很難走，」研磨手指身上的華服，「但我現在也無法回寢廳。」</p><p>「我拿些衣服給你，」黑尾翻找衣物，但又靠過來開始熟練地替研磨解開他頸間的繫繩，「來，讓我幫你。」</p><p>「你臉紅了。」研磨觀察到。</p><p>確實，黑尾紅著臉噓研磨一聲並繼續動作，直到襟口鬆得能讓研磨從頭脫下短衣。他撫平研磨凌亂的髮絲，目光流連不去。</p><p>在他的注視下，研磨感到燥熱，不過他們快沒有時間了，於是他出聲：「黑尾。」黑尾眨了眨眼，「喔對。」</p><p>他走回櫥櫃，並從裡頭抓出衣物，「很遺憾我們不能冒險回去拿你的東西，但這些應該合你穿。」</p><p>他遞給研磨的是一件樸素的襯衫，雖然稍大一些，扎進他隨後遞來的長褲裡倒也尚可。黑尾的體格比這些合尺寸的衣服要高大許多，「這些是你十五歲時穿的？」研磨猶疑地問，黑尾笑著説：「十三。」</p><p>黑尾也在著裝，他穿上一套不帶音駒紋章和色彩的平實衣物。黑尾留下了自己的盔甲──即便是他的訓練裝備，在旅途中也容易引起注目，難保不遭人立刻識破。他們不需為自己招來不必要的麻煩，儘管研磨對他如此輕省的裝束感到不安。</p><p>基於相同理由，他對黑尾想繞至訓練場為他找支劍的提議搖頭，「只有騎士或貴族會配戴那種劍。當然，你應該帶上你的劍，絕對必要，但我的劍術沒好到值得冒這個險。你要是有刀的話，就給我一柄。」</p><p>黑尾確實有刀，研磨將之繫在腰間，並披上黑尾給他的斗篷。</p><p>當研磨將靴子重新拉上抬起頭時，他發現黑尾正盯著掛在牆上那面彩繪盾牌看，一頭獵豹單憑後腿立於一片金與紅的背景之上。黑尾注意到研磨的眼神，黯然一笑，「我知道帶不走它。」猶若打消一個無關痛癢的愚蠢念頭。</p><p>「我很抱歉。」研磨說，好讓他明白這並不蠢。</p><p>「別這樣說，」黑尾聽起來比研磨所以為的更具信心，「我會為它回來的。」</p><p>黑尾伸手取下研磨的王冠，並準備擱往一旁，卻被研磨阻止，「我們可能會需要這個。」黑尾便毫不遲疑地將之連同其他隨身物一齊收入行裝。</p><p>「只有一個辦法，」黑尾說，兩人整裝完畢貼耳在門後，聽著侍衛從走廊急奔而過，「我不可能帶著你逃出宮殿，你必須爬窗戶出去，不會很高，底下的藤蔓生得夠厚，應該足以接住你。我會像平常一樣，假裝一起搜索。」</p><p>研磨點頭，「我們在馬廄碰面。」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>王宮裡亂成一團，當研磨在黑尾的窗邊落地時，音駒已派出所有騎士，加上部分伊達工與烏野人手進行追蹤。</p><p>仍在出城的梟谷毫無預警地遭到阻擋，更糟的是，眼下他們還有一半的人馬被困在牆內，使得場面更加失控。研磨第一次聽見如此多人同時吼叫，和決鬥會相比有過之而無不及。</p><p>他藏身於暗處，前往馬廄的整路上，幾乎都緊挨著石砌外牆移動。</p><p>由於梟谷的馬都已全數牽離，研磨注意到前排柵欄內，僅剩青根那匹大理石白馬對他豎起耳，翔陽那頭暗紅色的驢也在此時醒來，試著闖出柵欄衝向研磨，不知是想撲咬他，還是想從他身上搜出食物。</p><p>黑尾坐騎所在的後排柵欄空無一物，那匹黑色戰馬就在走道上，由韁繩緊緊栓住馬轡。有人已為牠裝上馬鞍與墊布，隨時可供騎乘，牠正轉動著雙耳看研磨靠近。</p><p>牠不可能是被黑尾牽出來的，而除黑尾以外，有能耐接近牠、並替牠安上馬具的只有幾個人。不算外頭分身乏術的侍從們，研磨僅能想到三人──貓又、海和夜久，其中，又只有一人會喂牠那些牠正吃得津津有味的蘿蔔，雖然那人老是訓黑尾寵壞了這匹馬。</p><p>貓又不久前才來過馬廄。</p><p>當然，也許他備馬單純粹是為方便考量，音駒想必很快會出動一支偵查部隊，他知道士兵會需要他們的坐騎。不過海的騮色馬還安靜地在欄內咀嚼草料，夜久的斑紋馬亦不受騷動影響繼續熟睡著。</p><p>研磨的花馬朝他噴氣，他漫不經心地拍了拍牠鼻子，仍在尋思，假如貓又不知從何聽聞了黑尾今晚即將離開的風聲，他為何會協助黑尾脫逃，而不是制止他？</p><p>入口處傳來靴子踩在乾草上的聲響，研磨警戒地轉頭，但來人只是黑尾，他揭下兜帽，「他們分頭去搜索果園和封路了，」黑尾說，「我們得快走。」</p><p>看到自己的馬，他愣住了，「怎麼──」</p><p>「貓又，」研磨確信得足以直接使用肯定句，「或許我們的計劃並沒有想象中隱密。」</p><p>黑尾震驚片刻，接著臉上綻開笑容，「真想不到。」他低喃，並走到馬旁解下繫繩。</p><p>在研磨看來，即使黑尾對於叛逃的態度始終淡然，但發現由衷敬愛的長輩或可義無反顧地支持自己，想必還是令他相當振奮。</p><p>黑尾注意到研磨望著馬面露不安，歉疚地說：「如果我們把你的馬也騎走，看起來就不像綁架了，只會增加更多嫌疑。」</p><p>「我知道。」不過，研磨依舊憂愁地轉過頭看柵欄內，他自己的馬較為嬌小也溫馴許多，儘管黑尾的馬從不排斥研磨，牠畢竟過於高大。</p><p>「我們必須在下個城鎮買來另一匹馬，這樣就不用讓牠一路載我們倆到邊境。」</p><p>兩人在馬廄出口停步，黑尾從自己留下的一絲縫隙窺看出去，低咒一聲，「我以為能找到一條順利通向宮外的路，他們的動作比我預期快多了，」他回望身側的研磨，「我們最好還是分開走，但你千萬要小心。」</p><p>「我想你把他們訓練得太好了，不過我有哪次不小心過。」</p><p>黑尾笑了一聲贊同：「我會試著引出一些騷動，讓你從南門溜出去，」他朝馬打一記響指，將牠牽往門外，「然後會在那裡和你碰面。」</p><p>結果，黑尾根本毋需聲東擊西，當研磨躲進南門附近的灌木叢裡時，與他遙遙相對的北門正有一支躁動的隊伍與馬匹試圖出城。</p><p>「管好這些馬，」一名守衛喝斥，「否則會有人受傷。」</p><p>「假如沒有這些火光和吼叫聲，我倒是能配合。」赤葦語氣冰冷，他正領著自己的馬掉頭，同時試圖引導另外兩匹無人騎乘的馬，牠們背上滿負梟谷的行裝。方才馬似乎失控了，而赤葦才剛壓制住牠們，「你嚇到馬了，你大概沒注意到我們正試著聚攏牠們。」</p><p>彷彿在證實他的說辭般，一匹雙耳下垂的馬忽然朝守衛猛撲，鼻子靠近得將守衛傖惶逼退，隨後，那匹馬激動地向後倒退，扯開赤葦握在手中的韁繩。</p><p>對研磨而言，這完全說不通。赤葦是梟谷王家軍隊的第二司令，眼前的戰馬已經上過前線不只一次，牠們不可能就因這些奔跑和吵嚷聲變得完全不聽指揮。</p><p>事實上，倘若他不知內情，單憑眼前景象，他會認為赤葦根本無意駕馭這些馬，他從來未見任何場面在赤葦手裡如此失控過。</p><p>趁赤葦仍冷靜地在與騎士理論，研磨從正巧半開著的宮門溜了出去，躲到昏暗的小徑旁。</p><p>幾分鐘後，黑尾策馬前來會合，他伸手扣緊研磨的手將他拉上馬背，「我不覺得我們會立刻被追上，他們還在收拾赤葦那的殘局。」黑尾説。</p><p>他謹慎地驅馬離開幹道，順著斜坡往下沒入果園的陰影中。</p><p>這並非最快的路徑，不過幹道上全無遮蔽，行在其上不到一哩，他們就會被兩側的人手察覺。眼下這條路走來比較耗時，但安全許多，他們還沒脫離城牆守衛的視線，樹林能提供掩護。</p><p>「我猜梟谷知道我們的打算，」研磨邊說邊回頭查看宮門，「至少赤葦知道。」</p><p>「我不認為赤葦現在還有餘力管我們的事。」黑尾低頭閃避樹枝，並為研磨撥開它。</p><p>黑尾循著林間一條舊路走，春天時這條路用來趕羊，夏天則會有蘋果採收人於此往返。</p><p>「他已經很習慣蠟燭多頭燒了，」研磨回應，「否則他怎麼負責手上的木兔。」</p><p>在研磨接續以前，黑尾收住韁繩，發出詫異的笑聲，「你知道嗎？我想你說對了。」聽上去他相當地樂，他側過身讓研磨看眼前的發現。</p><p>那是一匹梟谷的馬，雖無人騎乘，鞍墊上的藍金鑲邊卻不容錯認，牠正站在附近一株蘋果樹旁，心滿意足地咀嚼著食物。</p><p>這馬已然配上全副旅行鞍具，儘管似乎隻身脫了隊，從牠對黑尾的馬不為所動的沉靜反應看來，牠並非桀驁不馴。</p><p>馬轡下夾了一張摺起的紙，研磨傾身抽出紙攤開來，裡頭是用深色墨水潦草留下的一句<strong>祝你好運</strong>，他出聲：「我開始覺得我們不配擁有這麼好的朋友了。」</p><p>木頭咯吱作響，南門升起，黑尾頓時瞪大雙眼，萬萬沒想到追兵趕來的速度竟如此之快。</p><p>黑尾朝他的馬輕聲彈舌，牠順從地繞圈，將兩人帶往最近的樹底下，以枝幹與樹葉作為掩護，兩人藏入果樹的陰影中，身畔白馬對一切依舊無動於衷。</p><p>此處絕非理想的藏身地點，這段距離根本算不上安全，當前他們卻也無法冒險再往後跑，即使牆內仍有騷動，哪怕折斷嫩枝或樹葉抖動的一絲聲響，都可能清楚地傳回幹道上。</p><p>只求好運與他們同在，讓黑幕足以遮蓋兩人的身影，亦使追兵留在主幹道上，策馬奔馳之人理應做此判斷，而不是緩慢地橫越果林。</p><p>路上傳來馬蹄聲，火炬的光亮忽隱忽現，人們此起彼落的吼叫聲清晰可辨。</p><p>「這些年我們生死與共，到頭竟換來這樣的結果，你們能相信嗎？」責問的人是夜久，「叛逃？<strong>謀反？</strong>」</p><p>黑尾並未退卻，但坐在一旁的研磨能感受到他的緊繃。</p><p>在寢室裡時，研磨就試著點過醒他，這是場與現實的殘酷對賭。研磨不曾見過任何人比黑尾更重視榮譽，而今，面臨親如手足的同袍痛斥叛國，他想必會更難以對出走的代價一笑置之。</p><p>研磨還是不免對夜久的口氣動了怒，料不到這人竟輕易為詭計所動搖。夜久兼具務實與忠誠兩項特質，因此向來是最難愚弄的一人。</p><p>也許是研磨低估了叛逃的惡名，就連預期中最不可撼動的核心部隊，也聽信了他們的罪行。</p><p>「起碼我們保全了兩位王儲，」海的聲音永遠如此沉穩，「就算有人想對他們下手，也不可能得逞。」</p><p>這倒是個好消息，意味列夫不會在外亂跑壞他們的事。雖然他受訓時很災難，不過在真實戰鬥中，假如沒有多想，他的身手可以好得出奇。</p><p>而飛雄思緒過於耿直，執起劍卻又是如此難以對付，得知他沒出來參與搜索，令研磨如釋重負。</p><p>「我去沿林邊檢查。」夜久說，他矮小的斑紋馬靠了過來，從樹叢間探出頭，研磨聞聲一動也不敢動。貌似是注意到腳邊一顆因過熟而沒被採收的蘋果，馬暫時分了心低聲噴氣。</p><p>夜久手中的火炬照亮了他們周遭的樹，光線隨著他逐漸移近而越發強烈，並投射出他細瘦的身影，不用幾秒，當他再轉過彎後，就會看見他們。</p><p>他們無處可逃，近距離內也不可能跑得贏夜久的馬。然而，在接近藏身地時夜久勒住了馬，蹄聲止歇，四下一片安靜，只剩道路上人們交談的聲音。</p><p>接著，夜久不滿的低語劃破寂靜，「看在諸神的份上，<strong>拜託</strong>你們躲得高明一點，否則會讓我們很沒面子。」</p><p>研磨愕然，黑尾扭頭朝他瞪大雙眼。</p><p>夜久又生氣地輕聲咒罵了幾句，並對自己的馬喃喃自語，隨後，從聲音可知他們已往回折返到主幹道上，夜久火炬的光線漸隱，一切又重歸黑暗。</p><p>「沒發現新足跡，」夜久喊，「他鐵定是為追求速度選擇了主道路，我們就盡力往前騎，看是否能趕上他們。」</p><p>「這種事我早就預料到了！」虎回吼，音量之大，城牆裡絕對也可聽見，甚至會一路傳到伊達工，「鐵朗本來就是不值得信賴的惡棍，我一直都知道，我早就該在還有機會時把他給做掉！」</p><p>黑尾笑得肩膀發抖，研磨差點要將拳頭堵進嘴裡，才有辦法不大笑出聲。</p><p>「我看他們演得可樂了。」黑尾的耳語感慨萬千。</p><p>騎士們都遠去後，兩人不再有遭察覺的危險，研磨遂爬下來換騎梟谷的馬──白馬考慮似地抽了抽耳朵，但也對研磨的騎乘沒有異議──跟隨黑尾向前。</p><p>他們背著筆直的主幹道斜向穿越果園，經過半小時緩慢且戰戰兢兢的移動，兩人終於來到附近的田野，未收成的麥穗在月光下金光閃爍，晃動的麥稈上仍包裹著雨珠的重量。</p><p>「暫時安全了，」黑尾邊說邊回頭掃視邊界稀疏的果樹，「夜久領著他們在主幹道上追擊，還沒發現不對以前，應該都不會有人來這。」</p><p>「要說真有人還沒意識到我們的企圖，」研磨平板地應聲，「大概就只有列夫了，我相信這就是為什麼他們要把他關起來，不過我確實不敢想像他們是怎麼擋下烏野軍隊的。誰能料到他們對你如此有義氣，甚至願意幫忙演這齣戲呢？」</p><p>「他們也很愛你，別忘了。」黑尾側首朝他一笑，被研磨回以臭臉。</p><p>「<strong>停下！</strong>」有人高喊。</p><p>聲音迴盪在他們身後的樹林裡，研磨的心猛然下墜，置身戲外的果然仍是大有人在。</p><p>翔陽手持著劍從麥田中竄出，他肯定是從宮殿一路趕到這裡，正大口喘著氣。研磨完全不知他是如何猜到的，也許是單純的運氣，也或許是不幸的意外。</p><p>黑尾比研磨更快從震驚中回神，「讓開，小不點，」他將馬往後帶，以防馬踏到翔陽，「你擋不下我們，只會讓自己受傷而已。」</p><p>翔陽的視線猶疑地繞過黑尾，落向研磨。研磨跨坐在馬背上，看來和綁架連一點邊都擦不上。</p><p>翔陽絕沒想過會遭到欺瞞，然而，事實在眼前一目瞭然，就是他也不會錯認。</p><p>「我不明白，」翔陽看似絕望地在公理與私情間拉扯，「你在做什麼？」</p><p>研磨捏造不出任何合情合理的謊言，他很清楚無論如何都會被翔陽揭穿。</p><p>研磨將白馬的韁繩遞給黑尾，並爬下馬，與翔陽齊高。</p><p>翔陽圓睜的眼裡流露出傷心，他的雙唇緊抿，隨著研磨前傾，他後退一步，抬起手，彷彿面臨威脅。</p><p>「翔陽，請你諒解。」研磨開口，但翔陽重重地搖頭。研磨猜他不是無法理解，他明白，只是不願接受。</p><p>翔陽的世界非黑即白，容不下任何灰色地帶，黑尾和研磨固然是他的朋友，兩人的行爲卻是不對的，他敢說這會直接損及烏野的利益。</p><p>若他必須在音駒與烏野之間擇一，答案是再顯然不過，根本無須考慮。</p><p>「我不想傷害你。」研磨接著說。</p><p>「我也不想傷害你，」翔陽的眼眸晶亮得猶如經過錘煉的銅，「但我不能放你走。」</p><p>翔陽的神情已經直接告訴研磨，無論研磨說什麼，他都將吹響號角。他是為烏野鞠躬盡瘁的騎士，縱有多想放他們走，也無法讓步。</p><p>他們不可能來得及阻止翔陽，除非研磨抽出腰際的短刀壓制住他，但研磨不願意這樣做。</p><p>「研磨。」黑尾低聲預警，他的馬不安地來回跺步。</p><p>研磨眼看翔陽臉上現出決絕，一隻手將劍高舉，架起黑尾幾天前才教給他的防禦姿勢，另一隻手探向繫在腰帶上的號角。</p><p>研磨依然拿不定主意該作何反應，現在已經太遲了。</p><p>頃刻之間，局面卻又扭轉過來。</p><p>一人忽從翔陽背後的麥叢中現身，拿一塊布往他嘴上捂去。</p><p>翔陽在掙動中瞪大雙眼，拚命抓扒，試圖擺脫襲擊者的箝制，然而，他兩眼倏乎一閉，四肢癱軟。</p><p>那人謹慎地將翔陽放置於地，並重新挺起身，儘管身著盔甲，他的動作仍迅捷如影。</p><p>「所以呢？」月島的視線由黑尾掃向研磨，他的佩劍仍在鞘中，當前的場面在他看來似乎索然無味。「你們到底走不走？」</p><p>「為什麼？」黑尾詫異地問。</p><p>「日向永遠看不見大局，」月島彎腰，伸手靠向翔陽嘴邊查探他的呼吸，又復直起腰桿，「假如他剛才吹響號角，烏野就會喪失選擇的餘地，只剩阻止你一途可走。」</p><p>上空的月亮已脫出雲層，月光從他淡色的髮梢一路灑落至腳上的軍靴，使他整身狀似在發亮。</p><p>月島蠻不在乎地擺了擺手，嘴角勾起挖苦的笑容，「一旦過去兩年好不容易談妥的協議破裂，就因你們的行為永遠告吹，我們大概全都會死，幸運的話只有部分人先死，剩下的，等著幾個月後上戰場送死。」</p><p>他語裡的控訴刻薄卻又不失公正，研磨不為所動。</p><p>「我才不會為了兩名無法遵守基本要求的貴族而再度陷入戰爭。」</p><p>他跨過翔陽俯臥的身軀，以浸過酒精那塊布剩餘乾燥的一角擦拭他的眼鏡，隨後將布收入鍇甲夾層。</p><p>「上一場戰事拖了我半輩子那麼長，」他接口，「你知道烏野郊外至今還有地方尚未重建嗎？你們父輩夷平了數英畝寬的樹林，或許你們能輕易將那段過去拋諸腦後，但我可做不到。」</p><p>「我們並不是輕率行事，」黑尾回應，他穩住梟谷的馬，讓研磨重新坐上馬鞍，「我保證絕對會回來，我們很感激你。」</p><p>雲層又遮蔽了月光，他們再度回到闇影裡，研磨卻見月島露出笑容，黑暗中閃現一絲白，「我不期待也不需要你們答謝。」</p><p>「假如遭人發現，你會背上叛國罪。」研磨陳述完盯著他，還是對這意外的即時援軍感到不解，研磨認為，這位騎士不會不知曉這事實，但畢竟嚴肅的後果鋪於眼前，他總得再重申一次。</p><p>「我知道，」月島垂頭凝視翔陽，神情莫測，「我無法用他這種方式捍衛烏野，不過我也有我的方式。」</p><p>「若是他醒來後，把自己所見告訴其他人呢？」研磨問。</p><p>「我會說他絕對是看錯了，」月島從容對答，「日向經常如此。」</p><p>他的視線由研磨轉向黑尾，「你還真有臉，」他抬頭，從鏡片背後直瞪黑尾，「你知道，從頭到尾那些團結壯大彼此的鬼話。」</p><p>「你這不就是在證實我的理論嗎？」黑尾問。</p><p>「再說吧，」月島又摘下眼鏡，以談論天氣般的輕鬆口吻説：「認真來吧。」</p><p>「我非常<strong>抱歉</strong>。」黑尾說完，使勁一拳砸向他的臉。</p><p>黑尾下馬，讓兩名失去意識的騎士盡可能躺得舒服，確認他們呼吸正常，周圍亦沒有任何危險的碎石，便立即站起身，「我想現在無法回頭了。」</p><p>研磨轉頭凝視遠處比樹林還高的塔樓，在夜幕裡，它們又顯得更加黑沉。過一會他才回過神，而黑尾正若有所思地望著他。</p><p>「後悔了？」黑尾語調輕快，但研磨可不會上當。</p><p>「晚了。」看見黑尾鎖眉，研磨發現對方正耐心等候自己由衷的答案，「這路過來所有事都讓我遲疑，」他修正，「但不包括你。」</p><p>「我們會回來，」黑尾柔聲說，一如往常，在研磨開口前就摸清他的思緒，他走到白馬旁，伸手覆上研磨抓著韁繩的手，「我什麼時候食言過？」</p><p>研磨目光落向黑尾，不再回望音駒。在這人溫暖的金色眼眸中，有著他能稱作家的所在，「我不記得有過，」脫口而出的事實是如此真確，根本毋須思量，於是他點頭，「好吧。」</p><p>黑尾吻過他的手才鬆開，研磨隱約又察覺自己的侷促，因而噓聲驅趕黑尾，雙腿夾緊馬蹬，「該啟程了，前面的路還很長，我們最好在又被他們遇上前出發，虎恐怕會太入戲，被他逮到的話，我們會當場斃命。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kenma's love for Kuroo is something intrinsically woven into his body and soul, which originated from somewhere earlier than his first memory. Whenever I reread these lines, I simply fall for KuroKen all over again. I feel so blessed that Kuroo had been holding on to his faith and looking for ways to take control over their own fate even when every possibility seemed closed. Yes, the knight's oath to his one and only master makes me a crying mess every time without fail. There's nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>研磨對黑尾的愛早就與靈肉相織，源起於比記憶更古老的地方，每當我重讀這段描述時，總是會再度墜入黑研深淵。好慶幸黑尾一直持守心意，即便機會渺茫，也依舊不懈尋找主宰命運的可能。是的，騎士對其唯一主人的誓言永遠能讓我哭成一灘爛泥，這沒什麼好丟臉的。</p><p>如果有任何想法願意分享，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5pztu">我</a>聊天喔！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 青城與白鳥澤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>看見研磨面露疑惑，黑尾挑眉：「別告訴我你不知道他們的故事。」</p><p>研磨眼神戒備，「什麼故事？」</p><p>「青城建國的故事。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我們不能在梟谷停留太久，」兩人離開音駒的第二天早上，黑尾說，「他們會最先搜查那裡。」</p><p>未得到回音，他抬起頭。</p><p>研磨正單手托腮，逆著窗外灑落進來的晨曦注視黑尾，黑尾挑眉，研磨眨了眨眼說：「你說什麼？」</p><p>「你在看我。」</p><p>「才沒有。」研磨咕噥，但黑尾繼續笑臉盈盈地問：「研磨，你盯著我看是不是因為愛我？」</p><p>「是因為你的頭髮很可笑。」研磨邊埋怨邊試圖躲回被單底下。</p><p>事實上，他發愣是因忽然驚覺睡亂頭髮、近乎一絲不掛的黑尾竟如此迷人，不過他絕不會<strong>承認</strong>。</p><p>黑尾模仿他的舉動，連人帶被將他捲進臂彎，「我也愛你，可是請你專心，研磨，」他口氣嚴肅地吻上研磨的唇，「這非常關鍵。」</p><p>「我決定不愛你了，」研磨推開對方的臉，「收回。」</p><p>「但我不會，」黑尾語裡動人的赤誠再度令研磨難以言語，他雙眼發光，「我永遠不會收回這句話。」</p><p>研磨含糊不清地說了些什麼，臉頰又開始發燙，黑尾終於願意放他縮進被窩裡。</p><p>兩人昨晚下榻於這間位處梟谷北界的旅店，就一個入宿時還曾極力爭取兩間客房的人而言，黑尾此刻的態度實在太過囂張了。</p><p>他醒來的時間早得令人髮指，這是當然，儘管他們深夜才抵達，且在那之前，為逃出音駒策馬趕了整整一天一夜。</p><p>在黑尾自言自語、沙沙翻動紙張的同時，研磨仍鍥而不捨地無視這些噪音賴到日上三竿。</p><p>他們經不起遭人識出的風險，因而全天都待在窄小的客房中，光影隨著日照逐漸縮短又拉長，期間，他們嘗試規劃出最理想的前進路線。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>「停止這樣看我，」當晚兩人下樓用晚餐時，研磨出聲警告，「會引起注意。」</p><p>「我一直都是這樣看你的，」黑尾樂呵呵地回話，絲毫不見悔意，「此外，在這個地方，我也完全有權利這樣做。」</p><p>研磨思索前半段話，發現這無法反駁，他能感受到自己臉再度紅了。</p><p>這真是他近來不幸發展出最惱人的習慣，黑尾總因此沾沾自喜，簡直不能再更糟。</p><p>「你又在想對我的愛有多深了？」</p><p>「我在想的是，父親為何沒在多年前就把你給放逐，」研磨戳黑尾，直到他繼續往樓下邁步，「假如你始終都這麼明顯。」</p><p>黑尾前去點餐，研磨挑了一張粗木長桌，在離人群最遠、最近火爐的位置坐下。</p><p>「我們應該越快離開梟谷越好，穿越伊達工，」黑尾才端著兩碗燉菜和一條麵包落座，研磨就接續他們爭執了一整天的主題斷然發言，「這是最快的捷徑，也能讓我們躲在山間。」</p><p>「我們也許會死在山裡，」黑尾回答──研磨認為這是多餘的妄想──一邊伸手遞給他一碗燉菜和半條麵包，「就是音駒的隆冬也冷不過伊達工的夏天。」</p><p>黑尾搖頭，「此外，長城守備嚴密得滴水不漏，我們不可能不被識破。黃金川國王不會賭上維繫一世紀的信譽來庇護我們，與你父親作對。我們應該繼續借道梟谷，盡可能沿邊界前進，藏得越久越好。」</p><p>很遺憾，黑尾是對的，去年伊達工的家醜才平息不久──他們最年輕的王子，貫至，為與一名王家侍衛共結連理，放棄了自己的封地和頭銜──以黃金川國王的為人，他是不會一味容忍這類行為的。</p><p>於是，他們就只剩一個選擇，研磨卻對這一點把握也沒有。</p><p>「你之前已經答應了。」稍早前，黑尾還激動抗議。</p><p>「半推半就地答應，」研磨更正他，「我還是覺得這計畫很糟。」</p><p>研磨眼前浮現地圖上的東方大陸，以及那條向南通往糟糕目的地的漫漫長路。</p><p>青城，研磨父親始終堅信這國家不會對任何人伸出援手。</p><p>「你到底有沒有想過，也許我們一踏上青城領土，就會被擒作人質，等著我父親差人把我們贖回？」有人坐過來他們對面，所以研磨把聲音壓得更低，「或者，如果我們夠幸運的話，還能被就地處決。」</p><p>黑尾噓了他一聲，「青城不是我們的敵人，」他環顧四周，「你在故意找碴。」</p><p>他挪動身體，將雙腿分別跨往長椅兩側，朝內轉向研磨，嚴實擋住了任何意圖竊聽之人，「因為一樁單純的外交請求，腦袋就被人插到長矛上，這假設太戲劇化了，你說不是嗎？」</p><p>「別忘了，他們是烏野和伊達工的敵人，所以也是我們的敵人。」研磨不為所動，「我知道你還是會這麼做，但你在冒險，到現在，你仍然沒用證據說服我為何這條路值得賭一把。」</p><p>「第一點，青城對音駒而言希望最大，這你也很清楚，否則你不會答應跟來。第二，要是我們向伊達工或梟谷尋求庇護，他們就有責任對你父親供出你我。但青城則不，他們和我們毫無瓜葛，而且，或許更能包容蔑視規矩、打破傳統的反叛行為。」</p><p>看見研磨面露疑惑，黑尾挑眉：「別告訴我你不知道他們的故事。」</p><p>研磨眼神戒備，「什麼故事？」</p><p>「青城建國的故事。」</p><p>「喔，我當然知道，」研磨嗤之以鼻，「及川王子在北川陷落前夕，帶領一小批人馬離開，在青葉城西故土上建立新的王國，他們將白鳥澤的勢力驅逐出境，取得了主權。」</p><p>黑尾回以一副相當失望的表情，「你就只舉出了事實，這不算故事。」</p><p>研磨嘆氣：「我猜你要開始對我說故事？」</p><p>黑尾咧嘴而笑：「好吧，既然你問得如此有誠意。」</p><p>他滑過去靠向研磨，與此同時，一群稻荷崎遊俠湧上他們隔壁的長椅，將麥酒灑得到處都是。他們正高聲談論著什麼，片刻後才聽清，在說他們穿越森林追捕一頭野豬時，所看見的人魚。</p><p>「才不是人魚，」其中一人對同伴的反覆宣稱十分不滿，「那只是個普通男人，你們這群迷信的蠢材。」</p><p>「長著那種牙齒？」一人抗議，舉起被繃帶層層包紮的手，另一人瑟瑟發抖。</p><p>「我寧願聽人魚的故事。」研磨告訴黑尾，他在長椅上被擠到只剩一丁點空間，幾乎整個人要坐到黑尾腿上，黑尾老神在在地噓聲要他安靜。</p><p>「當青城的及川國王仍是北川的及川王子時，」他沉聲開口，研磨可悲地發現，這人的確有非常適合說故事的迷人嗓音，「他父親下令，但凡以一局戰勝王國首席騎士之人，便能贏得與王子的婚事，以及半座北川，你可以想見消息有多快傳開。」</p><p>北川在覆滅以前，曾是七王國中最富庶的地域之一，他們的財富源自地底的金礦，所以坐擁半片江山和成為王子伴侶的機會？「可以想像。」研磨回答，儘管他認為這比試相當老套。</p><p>「千哩之外的王公貴族盡皆湧入，諸如王子、國王、跨海而來的帝王後人，與享譽國內的騎士們，然而，首席騎士將他們全數擊敗。一個月過去，情況依舊。直到一天，正當騎士剛贏下另一場決鬥，他失去意識的對手才剛被抬出場外時，一名全副武裝的嶄新挑戰者從人群後方登場。」</p><p>黑尾富有抑揚頓挫的語調，在一旁搖曳的火光映襯下聽來特別舒心：「沒人能識出他的徽色，給出的頭銜也前所未聞。他堅稱自己是青葉城西的國王，但青葉城西已經一世紀無主。不過依據競技準則，這人提交的合法文件使他們無從將他驅退，決鬥於是就此展開。」</p><p>「他贏了嗎？」坐在對面的男人興致盎然地靠過來插話。</p><p>研磨被嚇了一跳，私密對談遭陌生人擅闖使他困擾，尤其因他也正深陷在故事情境裡。</p><p>他暗想，要求這人迴避只會顯得更加可疑，好在，眼下的談話內容並不會暴露他們的身分。</p><p>「他不只贏了，」黑尾和他的聽眾熱絡起來，「決鬥告終時，他在競技場中央摘下頭盔，露出真面目，原來那不是其他人，就是北川王國的及川王子本尊，穿著一身借來的裝束。」</p><p>研磨出聲告訴黑尾，他從一開始就猜到了，黑尾又噓了他一聲。</p><p>「王子對這遊戲感到厭倦，決定親自出手了結。」黑尾接續，「不過，後面的故事還長，王子當著他父親、所有聚集之人、整座王國面前，宣布遵照比試規則，作為優勝者的他有權決定自己的婚事，而他要的人，就是首席騎士。」</p><p>「<strong>噢不。</strong>」對面的陌生人誇張地倒抽口氣，甚至險些打翻他的高腳酒杯。</p><p>「故事往後，他父親當然不准許婚事，揚言要永遠拆散他們，於是，兩人當晚就出逃了。沒人知道他們的去向，直到兩週後，兩人重新在白鳥澤邊境現身，建立起一座獨立於白鳥澤政權的新王國。時至今日，他們仍在那裡安居，過著愉快的婚姻生活。」</p><p>「荒唐透頂，」研磨說著咬了一口堅果麵包，「不可能是真的。」</p><p>「騎士與王子私奔？<strong>的確</strong>不大可能。」黑尾嘴角抽動，研磨瞪了他一眼。</p><p>研磨指的是，沒人會為了擺脫婚約，做到如此戲劇化又不切實際的地步，尤其當眼前還有許多相對簡單且理性的方法可循。</p><p>「噢，真是浪漫到<strong>不行</strong>。」黑尾對面的男人開口，睜大他的棕色雙眼，一臉著迷。</p><p>他在座位上扭動，伸手抓第二個男人的袖口，那人正端著食物走回長桌，手裡兩碗燉菜因同伴的拉扯一時失衡而嚴重傾斜。「一，你聽到這位善良的旅人剛說的精彩故事了嗎？」</p><p>「<strong>為什麼</strong>你都已經看到我手上端的東西還這樣做？」名作一的男人嘆氣，他以手肘推了推同伴，讓對方挪出足夠兩人同坐的空間，「什麼故事？」</p><p>「青城國王及川與王夫──北川騎士──的故事。老天，我漏聽了他的名字。」第一個男人說道，滿心期待地看向黑尾等待答案。</p><p>在黑尾回覆以前，一哼了一聲：「喔，那個故事，」聽上去他覺得這沒什麼了不起，「我知道，據說是騎士存心讓王子勝出的。」</p><p>看來，這評價使黑尾頗感冒犯。</p><p>一的同伴狀似在認真推敲：「你意思是，騎士深愛王子，愛到連一絲傷及王子的可能性都無法忍受？畢竟，他顯然不是王子的對手。你知道嗎？的確有可能，但噓──他還沒說完。」</p><p>「故事到此為止，至少就我所知。」黑尾以禮貌的微笑回應，雖然，他儼然尚未原諒話較少的那名旅人詆毀他最愛的浪漫故事。</p><p>「既然如此，我們必須做點其他事打發時間。」毫無預告地，第一個男人執意要兩人做他的用餐夥伴，「我是徹，」他神采飛揚地說，「你們喜歡下棋嗎？」</p><p>黑尾其實頗愛下棋，但他僅是搖頭，研磨聳肩，及川卻逕自當他們都欣然同意了。</p><p>他將棋盤橫在雙方中間，開始布棋。這組石雕棋質地相當好，研磨猜是他們隨身帶來的。</p><p>總之，這絕不像會出現在一間簡陋小酒館的棋，研磨迅速掃過徹一眼，他身上也不只這件物品引人疑竇。</p><p>研磨更仔細打量，這兩人穿著素色旅行裝束，不帶任何顯眼的紋章或色彩，然而，從衣料品級可知，他們肯定不單屬遊俠之輩。或許是商人，不過斗篷上又缺乏相應的飾物，此外，一的坐姿像名士兵。</p><p>一彎身越過徹取來水罐時，研磨注意到他為平衡左手邊的重量習慣性右傾，研磨甚至可以看到他腰際銳利銀器所反射出的光。</p><p>是一把劍，還相當貴重，那不是遊俠會配戴的劍。</p><p>看樣子，黑尾和研磨並不是這桌邊唯二隱身旅行之人，研磨好奇對方究竟懷有何種秘密。</p><p>「所以，你們是從音駒過來的，」徹熱切地向前靠近，中斷了研磨的思緒，他將最後一枚白棋擺定，指指棋盤，「依待客之禮，你們先行。」</p><p>為安全考量，研磨原欲否認自己的來處，但又立即打消念頭，有太多方法能證明這本身就難以動搖的事實。音駒與梟谷終歸是比鄰而居，甚至不存在過境限制，這酒館中就很可能有半數人來自音駒。</p><p>「不錯的猜測。」研磨的回覆中性。</p><p>同意對弈或許會比推拒來得省事，所以他將一枚黑色兵棋向前推進，心下希望徹別再自說自話。從一駭人的神情看來，他也希望徹閉嘴。</p><p>「並不是瞎猜，」徹雙眼炯炯有神，「我對口音特別敏感，你們的捲舌音咬得比其他國境更重。」他出聲示範那猶如貓打呼嚕的捲音。</p><p>黑尾挑起眉，但不置一詞，僅沉默端詳周圍，研磨知道他並沒有鬆懈警戒。</p><p>出人意料地，徹首步就以白兵正對黑兵出棋，改變了研磨預想的棋路。</p><p>在多數情況裡，研磨會判斷這是開局過於大意的失誤。不過仔細審視徹坦率的表情後，他認為不然，徹是蓄意的。</p><p>倘若他想得沒錯，這會是極具侵略性的走法，也相當冒險。為迎向對手所選的線路，研磨被迫要減少吃子。假使他不吃下白兵，黑營就等同後門大開。</p><p>「但你要是來自音駒，就肯定聽過新鮮傳聞了！」徹完全無視研磨落子，傾首向前，將手掌按上桌面。「羞恥<strong>透頂！</strong>御前侍衛的一員──」</p><p>「我們離開一段時間了，」黑尾笑容可掬地插話，「時隔一年正要回去，因此我們恐怕許久未聞家鄉事了。」</p><p>「我失言了，」及川蹙眉，伸手從斗篷口袋掏出一件物品，並向一行人展示，「真詭異，不是嗎？你們外出了這麼久，身上卻還帶著音駒貨幣。」</p><p>是那枚黑尾先前支付給旅店主人的硬幣，此際，在搖曳的爐火旁，與徹的深色眼眸一同反映著金光。</p><p>研磨看向徹，而非那枚硬幣，不管對方打的是何種啞謎，他都無意奉陪，也毋需檢視沉甸甸金屬上所銘刻的起首字母和音駒王室雕紋。</p><p>研磨疑惑的是，這對徹為何如此重要？要是他笑得意有所指，是因已摸出了他們的底細，又為何非要點破呢？</p><p>研磨仍陷在自己的思緒之中，忽然間，毫無預警地，一揮掌搧向他的旅伴。徹邊哀號邊鬆開了手中硬幣，一看也沒看就順勢接住，將之緊緊捏在指間。</p><p>「我才放你一人，」他咬牙切齒，「不過<strong>五分鐘</strong>，你真連五分鐘也無法管好自己？」</p><p>「我只是在交朋友，你太失禮了！」徹搔了搔後腦杓，指向坐在對側的二人，「見過黑尾，和研磨。」徹眨眼。</p><p>研磨的懷疑得到證實，這人在他們沒注意到前，就已開始聽他們談話。</p><p>徹瞪著棕色大眼，故作天真接續道：「你知道嗎？音駒王子也名叫研磨，真是有趣的巧合。」</p><p>黑尾渾身僵硬，研磨伸指輕輕環上他手腕，穩住局面。徹前一個暗示就已足夠明白，眼下的指涉更是直截了當。</p><p>「別煩他們。」一的語氣顯然是在告誡，研磨看見他從眼角掃視四週，貌似要確保無旁人側目。</p><p>與其說不想打擾同桌，不如說是不願同伴引來額外關注。</p><p>是什麼人能在都城數哩之外的寒酸客棧裡，一眼就分辨出有意隱避的過客？打從徹拿硬幣開始做文章起，研磨就在思忖這問題──只可能是同樣必須警戒守密之人。</p><p>「我想這名字不算罕見，」研磨的回覆中性，維持他毫無起伏的音調，「就像一也是。比如說，我相信青城首席騎士就是這名字，對吧？岩泉一。」</p><p>「我還以為，你沒聽過他們的故事。」徹目光炯炯，語調如蜜。</p><p>「是沒聽過，但我背過系譜。總之，一稱不上特別顯眼，但徹這名字在北方就比較稀奇了，」研磨檢視棋盤，「我想是在南方普遍一點，你知道這故事？」</p><p>「只知道結局。」徹回答。</p><p>「我大概沒像你這麼喜歡這故事，黑尾，」研磨說，「頭也不回地逃走而非留下奮戰，不免有些懦弱。」他執起石棋扣向盤面便停止不動，佯裝沉思，「北川也就在同一年陷落，對吧？」</p><p>「對。」黑尾附和。</p><p>「所以說真的，仔細想想，正是青城在白鳥澤領土上建國，直接導致了白鳥澤劍指北方。」研磨接續前言，「假如北川王子嚥下傲氣，像其他人一樣對該盡的責任低頭，試想能免去多少犧牲。」</p><p>一記石頭對敲的刺耳聲響，徹在挪動他的主教時用力過猛。</p><p>「詮釋得真有意思。」他語氣輕快，表情紋絲不動，卻顯得有些僵硬。</p><p>研磨的視線落回棋盤上，腦中思緒飛轉，他的心跳加速，口乾舌燥。</p><p>這自然算不上證據，連邊都沾不上，然而，這就是研磨在找的線索，它足以使看似不切實際的臆測成為可能。</p><p>「看來我把話題扯太遠了，我道歉，」研磨説，「我們原本在談什麼？喔對，名字。研磨和一，兩個都很常見。」</p><p>研磨瞄黑尾一眼，確信黑尾能一如往常讀出他的想法。他的手靠在黑尾的杯旁，以指尖碰了碰杯底，「不過岩泉一那柄佩劍可就特別了，你還記得嗎，黑尾？」</p><p>研磨挑起黑色騎士，對著棋盤思考半晌後，將之下在此刻已支離破碎的白軍戰線後方。</p><p>「我記不太清楚了。」黑尾一副無比專注推敲的架勢。</p><p>他朝自己的酒杯伸手，但半途中先碰倒了一的高腳杯，杯子落向一的大腿。</p><p>一坐在長椅上猛然一退，迅速出手試圖接住高腳杯。一連串動作間，原先遮蓋住他佩劍的斗篷揭了開來，使佩劍完全裸露在外，任誰都能看得一清二楚。</p><p>「噢對，我現在想起來了，」黑尾毫無停頓地開口，「是有銀色藤蔓纏繞的黃金劍柄。」</p><p>他的目光沿桌邊滴落的酒液飄向一的劍柄，有短暫幾秒，那細緻的銀鍛樹葉就坦露在視野內，一飛快蓋回斗篷。</p><p>「那把劍非常著名，據說絕無僅有。」</p><p>許久時間，沒人有一絲動靜，直到徹噗哧一笑，「你真是不小心，」責怪的同時，他將翻倒的酒杯扶正，「你應該賠我們一杯酒。」</p><p>一掃向他們的慍怒視線相當駭人。</p><p>黑尾說，<strong>首席騎士擊敗了所有人</strong>，但一看上去沒多黑尾幾歲。倘若故事是真的，青城建國時，他也不過十七歲出頭。</p><p>研磨不禁好奇，在他懷揣比恐懼更加強大的信念與那群帝國儲君交鋒時，才多少歲數而已？</p><p>坐在隔壁的其中一人，因注意到他們之間忽然緊繃的氛圍而略感不安，徹靠過去煞有介事地對他耳語：「這旅人說他不相信有人魚，我的夥伴不太高興。」</p><p>一等那群遊俠轉回他們自己的話題，及川徹連控訴黑尾也省了，平放於桌面的雙手十指交握，「好了，現在怎麼打算？」</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>所以青城狼王就在眼前，幼狼，研磨的父親曾如此貶抑。然而，他看上去一點也不稚拙。</p><p>及川身著中立色彩，完全沒配戴任何會走漏他身份的飾物或冠冕。但如今，在知情的狀況下，研磨才發現即使作庶民打扮，他依舊看起來像個王族。</p><p>研磨無法精準道出原因，或許是因他那居高臨下的姿態。</p><p>「不知道，」研磨回答，「你的猜謎遊戲有和目的？」</p><p>「我想我喜歡你，孤爪研磨。」及川打量著他，那視線太過凌厲，以致研磨必須竭力壓下自己的不安。</p><p>研磨並不相信他，也不認為自己對及川有任何好感，他猜及川也清楚這點。</p><p>「回應你的問題，」及川一副慷慨地攤開手，「一般人都會好奇的吧，我只是想知道你為何會來到離家這麼遠的地方。」</p><p>「我被綁架了，」研磨平鋪直述，「我還以為你已經聽說了。」</p><p>「噢，是啊，太可怕了。真勇氣可嘉，真奮力抵抗。」及川側首示意性地點了點自己的喉嚨，並露出銳利的笑容，「看樣子你還在他身上留下了疤。」</p><p>黑尾的衣領不夠高，沒能遮起他頸側那道青紫的牙印，他神情不變，但些微紅暈仍染上了雙頰。</p><p>研磨僅飛快瞥黑尾一眼，便接話：「那不是我幹的。」</p><p>「感謝你，研磨，」黑尾的臉更紅了，「如此忠實捍衛我的尊嚴。」</p><p>「就說了不是我。總之，你已經夠直白了，」研磨對及川説話，不過視線停留在棋盤上，「所有人都清楚是現在是怎麼回事，這些贅述無聊透頂。」</p><p>「噢，好，」及川將他的白色騎士往前推，「你打算開誠布公了？」</p><p>「對，但願沒太為難你們。」研磨的目光從及川轉向岩泉，「你們不必猜就知道我們是誰。」</p><p>取得了對方的默認，研磨在刻意停頓後，接續驗證心中假設：「你根本沒接到任何關於音駒的消息吧？流言確實傳得快，但也不至於這麼快。」</p><p>「兩週前，我們行經音駒首都，正好在市集見到過你，所以剛才你們一坐下時，我們就認出來了。」應答的是岩泉。</p><p>研磨想起來了，由於不喜人群的嘈雜與喧噪，他並不常造訪每月一度的城中市集，但那天他被黑尾說服了，有個書攤黑尾想讓他看。</p><p>沒隔多少天後，就輪到各方賓客為參加婚宴湧入音駒，然而那也已是幾週前的事，眼前這兩人已經離開青城這麼久了？</p><p>「好吧，不過我<strong>確實</strong>能聽出你們的口音。」把戲被揭穿，及川的回話聽來銳氣稍減。</p><p>他再次移動騎士，感覺這著棋同樣未經思考。研磨順勢將白騎士吃下。</p><p>「從青城到<strong>音駒</strong>？你們走哪條路過去的？」黑尾向前傾，將手肘靠上桌面，不可置信地問，「難怪數週來沒一個信差能成功覲見，你們並不是避不見面對吧？而是不能讓外界知道你們根本不在國內。」</p><p>「在一定距離之外，讓我國第三和第四順位指揮權偽裝我們也許還能混淆視聽，」及川說，「但太近就行不通了，那兩位既不像我英俊得不可思議，也沒有一的重量級臭臉──<strong>痛！</strong>」耳朵被岩泉彈了一記，及川哀聲抗議。</p><p>「說實在，」黑尾問岩泉，「那場決鬥是你故意輸給他的吧？」</p><p>「對有權左右你們命運的人如此無禮是很危險的，」沒等岩泉答覆，及川就率先搶話，他歪過頭以城堡擒拿研磨的黑兵，「還是說你沒想過，若是把你們交出去我們能賺多少？我很確定現在交界兩國都開出了豐厚的賞金。」</p><p>儘管收到了威脅，研磨雙眼眨也沒眨，但一瞬間，也格外警覺起其餘在場的人數，假使酒館內局勢翻盤，黑尾和他必然寡不敵眾。</p><p>「你不缺那筆錢，」他回答，「你沒任何動機舉報我們。」</p><p>「或許沒有，」及川攤手，「但話說回來，可能我會當作在履行公眾義務，也可能就是忽然改變心意，沒人說得準。」</p><p>「揭發我們，我們也會讓你曝光。」研磨逐漸對他們的談話感到厭煩，那包藏詭計的每一個字以及無謂恫嚇，都使他猶如行走在暗礁滿佈的險灘之上，「我們和梟谷已經結盟長達一世紀，不像你們身為異邦之王卻潛入他國領土，被揭穿絕對會付出比我們更重的代價。」</p><p>及川貌似一無所懼，他瞟向黑尾，接著又刻意折回視線，與研磨四目相交：「誰知道呢？研磨王子，」他的語調異常輕柔，「我想，到時我們會賠上同樣的事物。」</p><p>及川動員他的主教捕獲另一枚黑兵，懶洋洋地聳肩，「更何況，出賣我們的同時，你們也就走漏身份了，但若換成我們交出失蹤的音駒王子，我猜他們會放我們一馬。」</p><p>「也或許沒人會背叛任何人，我們各自分道揚鑣。」岩泉顯然耐性告鑿。</p><p>「好主意，但在你決定前先回答我，你們去音駒目的何在？如今又為何來梟谷？你們在這並沒盟友。」黑尾問。</p><p>「我不認為有任何現行法律禁止一個人在自由國度旅行，」及川說，「無論他去的是盟國與否。」</p><p>「我是覺得這時間點不太尋常，」黑尾不合時宜地露出那經常惹來旁人反感的賊笑，「恕我冒犯，你們深知白鳥澤就要全軍壓境，卻留下國土，毫無戒備一走了之？這不太能說服我。」</p><p>沒想到，及川臉上頓時失去血色，研磨相當詫異。</p><p>經過一連串言語攻防，竟是這段事實的還原引起了對方反應。</p><p>「看到我們在這就當青城缺乏防禦，可見你們對青城一無所知。」這時岩泉出聲，目光如炬。</p><p>及川清了清喉嚨，「事實上，我們不在反而更安全，」他輕快地說，「牛島不會在這時進攻。」</p><p>「他告訴過你？」黑尾挑眉問道。</p><p>「是，」及川承接著黑尾的視線，並未移開目光，同時又動了一支棋，「他就是這麼說的。」</p><p>「而你就信了？」</p><p>「噢，當然。」及川以空著的另一隻手開始把玩那枚偷來的硬幣，使它在桌面上打轉，反射出爐火的光亮。「牛島從來都說話算話，他不只要青城，還非得是<strong>從我手中</strong>奪走不可。聽著，牛島在他父親的積怨影響下曲解了我們，誤以為青城是奠基在屬於他的領土上。」</p><p>「難道不是嗎？」研磨第二度撂倒及川的騎士。</p><p>有那麼一瞬，研磨感覺及川會因此對他動手，並非根據任何動作或言語，而是對方的眼神。但無論原因為何，那敵意消逝一如閃現時迅速，青城國王的雙手依然安放在桌面上。</p><p>「青葉城西在過往就是個獨立疆域，」及川語調平和，「它未曾聽命於白鳥澤，所以我們當然也不。」</p><p>「不過白鳥澤仍舊咬定你們強占。」</p><p>及川推進他的城堡，這回轉為苦笑：「你能在任何物件上冠名，但不代表那就會屬於你。」</p><p>「即便他作出保證，也很難完全信任吧？」黑尾在這點上拒絕讓步，「你們身處百哩之外，任何事都可能趁隙發生。」</p><p>硬幣停止轉動，及川任之倒落並伸掌壓平，他的視線下移，眼睫邊緣染上金光。</p><p>「我要你來到我面前，為青城屈膝乞求，並看著我將你的王國毀滅。」及川抬眼重新望向黑尾，「上一次見面時牛島這麼說。」</p><p>他笑得爽朗：「所以黑尾鐵朗，不，此刻留下你所謂『毫無戒備』的青城離開我並不擔憂。」</p><p>隨之而來的是凝重的靜默，於是及川喂嘆：「我懂，的確令人震撼，誰想得到牛島國王詞彙這麼豐富呢？」</p><p>研磨為及川的沉著感到驚艷，這背後絕對少不了經年累月的訓練與磨礪。即便如此，及川仍是過於用力地收緊硬幣，以致指節泛白。</p><p>「黑尾說的故事，」研磨問，「所有他提到的都屬實嗎？關於你父親和決鬥比賽。」</p><p>及川並沒看他，也未作答覆。</p><p>岩泉仔細打量研磨，似在尋思為何此時重拾那話題。</p><p>「在幾項關鍵事實上，你朋友吹得有些誇大了，」岩泉回答，他持劍的慣用手就靠在桌緣，癒合褪白的傷疤在指上縱橫交錯，「但沒錯，是真的。」</p><p>「牛島有參加嗎？」</p><p>「怎麼可能錯過呢？」及川再次出聲，語調輕快，「他當然打算參加，只不過晚到了一星期。」</p><p>基於先前對白鳥澤的了解，再加上及川和岩泉提供的新資訊，研磨不難推出這點。</p><p>決意傾盡光陰與財富向外拓展白鳥澤疆界的，是前任牛島國王，而如今，他的傳人則一心一意將承繼而來的理想實踐到極致。</p><p>因此，研磨毫無疑問確信曾經的北川王子，去到該地建國絕非巧合。</p><p>「這只解釋了你們為何不在青城，」研磨又問，「你們為何在梟谷？」</p><p>及川與岩泉交換視線，顯然在考慮應透露多少實情。</p><p>看見岩泉重嘆口氣，從斗篷底下抽出一張摺起的羊皮紙交給黑尾時，研磨有些吃驚。</p><p>就談話氣氛而言，他原先並不預期雙方會再自願透露多餘訊息。</p><p>無論二人此行目的為何，目前，恐怕是進行得不太順遂，他猜想。</p><p>黑尾接過紙張攤開，研磨靠過去，看到了紙上潦草的男人肖像，圖中人的短髮緊貼著頭皮，神情之兇惡，甚至令繪師特意以額外的墨水補上幾筆凸顯出來。</p><p>「我們有一名騎士狂化了，」岩泉解釋，「幾個月前，一場血熱病延燒青城遍地，他的併發症比較異常，數週來，我們都在搜索他的行蹤。」</p><p>研磨倏地抬頭與黑尾相視，後者已早一步定睛向他，面容晦暗。</p><p>沒有家紋也沒防具，沒幾天前，木兔才提過他們在前往音駒的路上，遇見一名抓狂的騎士。此外赤葦不也談到他古怪的行徑？與其說是人，不如說是一頭狂犬。</p><p>當時，研磨僅是照例歸咎給戶美，隨後，事情便因更多緊急狀況的接踵而至而被淡忘。</p><p>「我們有接獲關於這騎士的情報，」黑尾告訴岩泉，「兩週以前，他差點在音駒邊境殺害了一名士兵。」</p><p>「那不是他的錯。」及川話鋒尖銳。</p><p>「我沒說要對他咎責，只是在陳述他的行徑與後果。」黑尾遞還羊皮紙，「為何你們為了個騎士大老遠來到這裡？為何不差派其他人就好？」</p><p>「好問題。」岩泉看著自己的酒杯回答，而及川抬肘推了推他。</p><p>與此同時，之於對方的暗諷，研磨不禁嗤笑出聲，假如是他們的任何一名騎士失蹤，黑尾當然也會親自出馬搜索。</p><p>列夫六歲時，曾經在麥田裡被跟丟過，有半天時間，列夫在搖曳的麥叢裡呼呼大睡，淺色的頭髮使他完美隱身於麥梗間，當年八歲的黑尾甚至召集數名成年人組成搜索部隊，差點為了列夫翻遍整座音駒王國。</p><p>「他是我的責任。」及川言簡意賅，邊說邊將肖像重新摺起收進衣襟裡。</p><p>「所以我們已經詳實解釋了為何會出現在這裡，」隔著餐桌，岩泉朝兩人瞇起雙眼，「你們呢？」</p><p>「你們也想逃到外地建立自己的新王國嗎？」及川插話，「青城正北方有一大塊地。」</p><p>「烏野？」黑尾問。</p><p>及川假惺惺地擰起眉頭，「噢，那裡叫烏野？」</p><p>「事實上，我們在找你們，」既然已談到這份上，研磨認為沒理由再迴避話題，「當然，沒預期會在這裡就碰上，」察覺對方的愕然，他補上一句，「我們正準備前往青城。」</p><p>「也太巧了，」及川表現得波瀾不驚，「你們對我國有何意圖？」</p><p>黑尾環顧四周，確認無人竊聽，向前湊近，「我們想求援，」彷彿忽然思及這場對談事實上就是此行終極目的，他的神容嚴肅許多，「想請求青城與音駒、梟谷和其餘北方王國一統陣線，並肩對抗白鳥澤。」</p><p>「噢，原來如此，當然，」及川笑容可掬，「不。」</p><p>「不？」黑尾複述。</p><p>及川又皺起眉，「這個字在音駒説法不同嗎？很抱歉，那澄清一下，我拒絕你的請求。」</p><p>「為什麼？」研磨問。</p><p>「我是個國王，我相信我不需對你們作任何交代。你以為開了這口我們就能締結聯盟？青城不是梟谷。」</p><p>及川在盤上又走完一步棋後，猛然合起雙掌，「不過好吧，我拒絕的理由在於，眼前你們是需要青城的幫助，但不代表青城同樣需要你們。」</p><p>望著及川，研磨清楚回想起黑尾故事中，那場及川父親設置的競賽，以及向岩泉和及川分別確證得來的實情。</p><p>對當時還是北川王子的及川來說，無權主宰命運必然是不堪想像的惡夢。</p><p>研磨很久以前就認清了這樣的現實，但及川興許難以忍受，也從未打算低頭。</p><p>而如今他已然掌權，他的抉擇甚至能令七大王國不致土崩瓦解，研磨懷疑他是否知道這點。</p><p>「或許你是對的，青城不需要我們，」研磨回答，「你很聰明，否則，你和你的王國也不可能在緊鄰白鳥澤、強敵環伺的情況下安然存在。不過，縱使最堅實的枝幹所能承載的重量也有限，一但觸及臨界點，你想會發生什麼呢？」</p><p>「那你又是怎麼想的？」及川低語，他的雙眼一亮，頃刻間，研磨感受到被獵食者鎖定的危險，「音駒啊音駒，幸運的音駒。從古至今朋友滿天下的你們，以為任何事都能順風順水，你們一定無法想像孤狼是如何求生的。」</p><p>「這就是為什麼你們會拒絕一切友好提議？」</p><p>及川銳利的笑聲一如他嘴角彎起的笑容富有敵意，「現在你們可終於要參戰了，不若我們早已置身戰場許多年，孤軍奮戰。事到如今才說要同盟？還請諒解我們的不屑。」</p><p>「徹底否決能夠拯救貴國的聯盟，死守信條以一己之力對抗白鳥澤？你真這樣打算？」黑尾問。</p><p>「告訴我，伊達工對你們向青城伸出橄欖枝有何看法？」及川雙臂交叉，靠在桌面上向前傾，眼裡閃著質疑的火光，「烏野呢？就一個牽涉這麼多成員國的聯盟提案而言，相信在來找我們已前，你們已經都徵詢過他們的意見了？」</p><p>「他們會贊同的，」接話的是研磨，黑尾默不作聲，「他們別無選擇。」</p><p>「不愧是固若磐石的友邦啊，」及川冷諷，「絕不可能會因微不足道的先斬後奏就在第一時間瓦解。順帶一提，」他補上一句：「將死。」</p><p>研磨俯首看向棋盤，自從雙方展開對談後，他的注意力就不在棋局上了，不過及川所言不假，幾乎每一枚白棋都已倒下，但唯獨白色國王仍隻身挺立。</p><p>及川犧牲了將近全軍來圍困研磨的國王，而敵人確實被逼入死角，研磨插翅難飛。</p><p>「在某些地區，你這不算作勝利，」研磨靜觀片刻後出聲，他指了指那排陣列在自己肘側的白兵，「你賠掉太多了。」</p><p>「在青城，最終取勝了就叫贏，」及川說，「不計任何代價。」</p><p>研磨不置可否。</p><p>他的目光落回戰火肆虐後的棋盤，試著往回逆推他的國王是從哪著棋開始走向敗局。</p><p>這時，一陣冷風吹入壅塞的空間，拂亂了他的髮梢。</p><p>酒館來了新訪客。</p><p>若非由餘光瞥見及川微睜的雙眼，研磨或許不會把剛才的動靜當一回事。從跟及川打交道到現在，研磨這才第二度從對方身上捕捉到一絲真實反應。</p><p>周遭所有人皆陷入詭譎的靜默。</p><p>研磨在長椅上轉個方向，視線越過黑尾的肩膀，找到了那導致一室沉寂的源頭。</p><p>大略是因恐懼，或亢奮，也可能兩者皆有，他的心跳登時落了一拍，才又恢復原來的節奏。</p><p>一名騎士站立在入口處，他身著白與褐紫紅，膚色如羊皮紙般蒼白，一頭奔放的亂髮殷紅如血，令人再眼熟不過的恐怖徽色，與這陰暗空間形成了極強的衝突。</p><p>即便沒有騎士胸口那隻華麗的鍛金白鷹，研磨也依然認得那套裝束。</p><p>制式套裝，以及更糟的，他頸間那枚金光閃爍的紫晶指環。</p><p>這是來自一國之君的明確警示：任何人都無權殺害他所揀選的信使。</p><p>「白鳥澤。」某個人靠在桌邊的耳語往整間酒館四散。</p><p>「<strong>惡魔。</strong>」遠一點另個人發出噓聲，猶若咒詛。騎士轉過頭直視發話者，嘴角勾起古怪的笑容。</p><p>那人立即變得縮頭縮尾，直到騎士移開焦點。</p><p>這騎士顯然不是人類，絕對不是，而他也完全無意矯飾這點。</p><p>只不過，出聲的那人錯了，騎士並非惡魔，而是精靈。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>研磨知道牛島國王有個精靈騎士，但未曾想過能近距離見到本尊。</p><p>「他怎麼在這？」岩泉的嘴唇彷彿沒動過半分，他已拉起連帽斗篷遮掩自己的臉，及川亦然。不若酒館裡其他人理所當然的害怕，這兩人對精靈的恐懼更加深刻，且具體。</p><p>「他在追趕你們，對吧？」研磨串連起原本散布在他眼前的所有線索，最新的這一線就在剛才踏進了門，「所以你們會說，你們不在青城反而更安全，你們想引開他。」</p><p>「計畫進展得頗順利不是嗎？」岩泉的答覆幾不可聞，他的目光搜索四周，但研磨確信他也很清楚，酒館就只有一個出口，亦即騎士適才走進來的所在，而此刻，這逃生口就落在騎士的視線範圍內。</p><p>「他真的是個半精靈，」研磨低喃著，又迅速看了騎士的背影一眼，「我以為一切都只是謠傳。牛島是怎麼得到他真名的？」</p><p>及川犀利地回瞪他，雖然研磨的提問並非針對他一人，「得到？才不是被他得到手，是有人告訴他的。」</p><p>「誰告訴他？」</p><p>及川貌似不敢置信竟有人愚蠢至此，「當然是精靈騎士自己告訴他的，」瞧見聽者露出的表情，及川一臉嫌惡，「怎麼？在你們北邊流傳牛島馴服了精靈嗎？<strong>開什麼玩笑。</strong>」</p><p>「我們<strong>必須</strong>離開了，」岩泉插話，而及川點頭附和，「祝你們好運，音駒。」伴隨著長椅磨刮石板地所發出的聲響，他稍微擺了擺手，研磨意外地感覺對方不是在客套。</p><p>「但──」研磨張口，但他們的期望落空了，計畫失敗。</p><p>這代表一切都是徒勞，代表他們再也回不了音駒，眼下不行，往後也別想。</p><p>「讓他們走吧，」黑尾低聲說，他的語氣雖不甚愉快卻仍沉著，「我們無權要他們留步。」</p><p>「現在怎麼辦？」研磨對他耳語，此時，岩泉和及川已然消失在酒館角落的陰影裡。</p><p>「老實說嗎？我毫無頭緒。」黑尾的笑容緊繃，「至少，目前我們必須盡力保持低調，直到風頭過去，還有，最可能離那騎士越遠越好。」</p><p>那騎士，向牛島國王自呈真名的精靈騎士。</p><p>「但他為什麼會把名字給牛島？」研磨的發問更像是喃喃自語，他誠心渴望得到解答。他又冒險再掃騎士一眼，近一步打量對方，這不至於引起任何注意，畢竟整間屋內的人都正明目張膽做同樣的事。</p><p>「就我聽説，」一名遊俠湊過來悄聲説，「某年冬天，他現身在白鳥澤宮殿門前要求覲見國王，他大膽地直直走入王座廳，就這樣奉上自己的真名聽憑國王指揮。」</p><p>騎士輕哼著不名的音律，宛如對自己招來的注目絲毫不覺，他從吧檯挑起一支玻璃杯，在修長的指尖旋轉把玩，似在搜尋什麼，古怪炯亮的眼裡富饒興致。</p><p>打從初次聽聞這名牛島國王的精靈騎士，研磨便始終在腦中將他勾畫為被拴住的一條狗，露出利齒齧咬著一座看不見的牢籠，憤怒地被迫屈從於他恨之入骨的主人。</p><p>然而，眼前這人與想象中截然不同，在他身上完全看不出對於現狀的半分不滿。現在他的手指沿著吧台邊緣點弄，嘴裡吹起詭異又不成調的口哨。</p><p>
  <strong>他奉上真名聽憑人類指揮。</strong>
</p><p>沒有精靈會這樣做，即便是個半精靈。純血與否，精靈全都受制於同樣的古老律法。名字就是他們的自由，他們的一切。就研磨對精靈的瞭解，縱使遭到恫嚇、凌遲乃至於死亡之脅，精靈也會捍衛自己的名字。</p><p>得到精靈騎士的真名，就意味牛島國王能夠驅使他去做任何事，全無底線。擁有這樣的權力固然可懼，親自獻出這份自由卻更駭人聽聞。</p><p>喪心病狂，這只可能是謠傳。</p><p>「那不是真的，」先前那位聲稱被人魚咬傷的遊俠惱火地插嘴，「其實是牛島國王帶著鐵線織就的網，進入森林捕獲了他，他掙扎了整整四天，直到第五天終於投降，供出真名要求釋放。」</p><p>「事實上，才不是那樣。」另一道聲音說，當精靈從長桌對面熱切地湊近時，研磨渾身發僵。</p><p>研磨沒注意到他何時坐了過來，甚至沒看見他離開過酒館另一端的吧台半步。</p><p>上一刻他還遠在那頭，一眨眼卻出現在這裡。</p><p>「是個<strong>冬季</strong>沒錯，但並非在宮殿裡，」他接續說，順手執起一支被閒置一旁的高腳杯仔細端詳，嗅到酒精的氣味後，又一臉嫌惡地放回桌面，「我根本不知道他是誰，那時他還不是國王。你瞧，有人往森林放火，當我趕去阻止那夥人時，卻發現他已經代勞了。」</p><p>精靈喂嘆，一雙令人戰慄的深色紅瞳在白眼珠上格外凸顯：「那一刻真是動人至極。」</p><p>不知他指的是那場火，牛島，還是牛島一下就壓制住縱火犯的義舉，研磨也不確定哪個答案令他更加膽寒。</p><p>此時，在他們身週，原先被嚇得在座位上動彈不得的酒館客人漸漸緩了過來，一個接一個倉皇站起身，騎士貌似對湧向出口處的人群渾然不覺，彷彿不用看就知道他的獵物不在其中。</p><p>不過，遊俠們沒有跟著動作，黑尾和研磨亦否。他們靠騎士太近，對方的注意力完全在他們身上，無法推測現在離席會引來什麼反應。</p><p>「我是天童，」騎士古怪的雙眼朝黑尾與研磨來回轉動，「很高興見到你們，想聽聽我是怎麼進一步認識國王的嗎？剛才進來時，我已經把門口給封了。」他提高音量補充道，輕快依舊的閒聊口吻使研磨慢了幾拍才意識到，後半句並不是對他們說的。</p><p>他在說給正往另一方向走、就快抵達後門的及川和岩泉聽。</p><p>接下來一切發生得太快，若不是研磨視線正鎖在他身上，肯定會錯過，儘管如此，研磨竟仍險些沒抓到那一瞬間。</p><p>雖然雙眼眨都不眨地直盯著他，研磨也只勉強看見天童在沒人反應過來前朝彼端擲出某物，迅捷如影。</p><p>研磨未曾見過如此俐落的身手，想不到青城騎士竟還能<strong>更快一步</strong>。</p><p>第一把直衝及川的刀，被岩泉即時劃出的劍峰驚險擋下，撞擊剎那迸出<strong>巨響</strong>。</p><p>第二把刀，則命中了岩泉在移動中防備不暇的右肩。</p><p>一聲低軟的哀呼從及川喉間溢出，宛如那刀是刺在他自己身上。</p><p>岩泉咬著牙略微倚向及川身側，血開始滲出刀柄，將他斗篷的棕色染成了黑。</p><p>及川拔出他的佩劍，劍身在暗淡的光線底下比純銀還耀眼。</p><p>然而，扔刀出手時騎士也早隨之向前躍上桌面，整副棋和棋盤被全數震向空中，當及川以左手執起劍時，天童已經出現在他跟前。</p><p>天童甚至有餘裕等在那裡，逮住及川注意力停留在岩泉身上的空擋拽住他手腕，在對方沒來得及出擊前使力一扭。</p><p>及川的手腕被擰成駭人的角度，腕關節碎裂時，他差點大喊出聲。他的佩劍落至腳邊，發出金屬的哐啷。天童將及川負傷的手臂按在他的後背，拖著他遠離牆面。</p><p>「請所有人待在原地，一步也別動，」被嚇壞的客人們沒能在先前天童被支開時逃跑，天童環顧一圈，對他們宣布：「我的刀還沒用完呢。」</p><p>他示範性地憑空又摸出另一把刀，緊貼及川喉嚨，不留任何掙動空間。</p><p>天童押著及川拉開與岩泉的距離，此時岩泉單臂靠牆撐住自己，他的面容慘白，而研磨認為那並非起因於受傷的吃痛。</p><p>「我必須請你放下劍，否則我會繼續傷害他。」現在，雙方隔了數呎之遙，天童朝岩泉發出指令，他的聲音既清晰又具穿透力。</p><p>「不，你不會想乖乖配合，」不等對方答話，他便嘆氣擺了擺另一隻手，「你認為沒必要棄劍，因為你<strong>相信</strong>他，接著我大概會殺了你來證明你是錯的，多無趣，所以我建議你馬上丟了劍替我省事。」</p><p>「你不會殺他，」岩泉的口氣意外平靜，他握著劍柄的手卻一陣顫抖，「牛島不會容許你殺他。」</p><p>天童煩躁地哼了一聲，「你沒仔細聽！我沒<strong>說</strong>要殺他，我說，」他將及川被折斷的手腕高舉至手肘，並刻意收攏五指緊箍，及川不顯懼色，但研磨看見岩泉倒抽口氣，「我會<strong>傷害</strong>他。」</p><p>「拜託你住手。」岩泉咬牙切齒地說，彷彿這句話長著刺。</p><p>「看你求饒好玩多了，」天童忖度，「但還是不<strong>夠</strong>好玩。」</p><p>岩泉分明已搖搖欲墜，他的雙眼緊鎖在天童絞住及川手臂的長指上，然而手裡仍抓著劍。</p><p>天童嘆息：「我很忙，」他不高興地說，彷彿兩人在故意耽誤他的時間，「也許換個方法事情會更好辦。」</p><p>他伸長手指，敲了敲及川太陽穴，將抵在喉前那把刀壓向肌理深處，研磨聽見及川陡然喘了一聲，「陛下，望你開恩說服你的騎士，放下他的劍，否則我會就地殺了他，那樣一來，他就沒辦法跟我們一起回白鳥澤了。」</p><p>「放他走，」及川對天童説，而非岩泉，血順著刀鋒割入喉頭處淌下，痛楚令他臉色刷白，「只要你答應讓他離開，不受多餘傷害，我就跟你去白鳥澤。」</p><p>「那我會親手殺了你，」岩泉威嚇道，及川猶如被倒嗆一口般發出笑聲，「聽見沒？不准說這種蠢話。」</p><p>研磨想起父親曾輕蔑地將及川比作幼狼，假如能目睹眼前及川願以自身作籌換取所愛之人性命，父親就不會那麼說。</p><p>「請讓他聽話，」天童哀怨地告訴及川，「我不<strong>想</strong>殺他。」</p><p>「真不敢相信你除了像條狗般追著我們跑外，沒其他更好的事可做，說白了，就只是你主人還沒認清自己的失敗。」岩泉一臉不屑。</p><p>這般處境底下還口出此言真是夠大膽，不過出研磨意料，天童似乎沒有動怒。</p><p>他僅稍稍皺起眉對岩泉眨了一眼，理所當然答道：「你們偷了他的東西。」</p><p>及川再度發笑，但那聲調聽來破碎，他抬著斷腕靠在胸前，「對自己的造物何來偷取一說？」</p><p>「在所有人眼裡，我們拓展疆界不知有多蠻橫不講理，」天童嘆口氣，「我實在無法理解。這難道不就是每個王國的立國宗旨嗎？你們不也一向如此嗎？極力將一切收歸己有，哪怕這意味著與彼此為敵。」</p><p>研磨想到音駒與烏野至今記憶猶新的戰役，伊達工和青城的長期衝突，以及與戶美間時不時搖擺在刀口上的短暫和平。</p><p>騎士的話難以反駁。</p><p>研磨瞥向黑尾，探查他的想法，迎面而來的，是他<strong>最不願</strong>在對方臉上看見的堅決神情。</p><p>「我們必須幫他們。」黑尾在研磨耳邊低語。</p><p>「我們不必，」研磨立即毫不留情地回話，他盡最大努力不牽動雙唇，「換作是他們也不會出手幫忙。」</p><p>「即便是你，也無法斷定這點，」從黑尾的語氣可知，他對研磨的答案一點也不驚訝，研磨自有他的論據，但黑尾當然也是有備而來，「我知道你很清楚我是對的，我也知道你已經想出對策了。」</p><p>研磨沒有對策，在他腦中的不過是個才組織到一半，絕不會被他承認為策略的初步構想，這根本完全不一樣。</p><p>「那會賭上你，」研磨說，「我不可能用你做交換。」</p><p>黑尾的輕笑漫入研磨髮間：「對我這麼沒信心？」</p><p>研磨因心煩意亂而沒馬上答覆，事實上，他很害怕。</p><p>他完全找不到任何去淌這趟渾水的理由，無論青城和白鳥澤有何過結，都與音駒無干，何況，及川還威脅過他們。</p><p>及川曾親口説考慮出賣他們，若非他本身的處境瞬間急轉直下，或許他真會這麼做，也可能截至目前，他依然有此打算。</p><p>但及川的威脅似乎從頭到尾都不是認真的，研磨卻又無法對自己腦裡這平板的聲音充耳不聞。</p><p>就算及川會出賣他們，這聲音又提醒，起初走上這條路，就是因青城是他們唯一的希望。假如事情照黑尾預期發展，他們彼此都會有生路，大有可能。說到底，黑尾是很優秀的戰略家。</p><p>無所謂是此刻在酒館，或回到白鳥澤，只要及川與岩泉遭遇不測，兩人被擊敗青城從而失守，北境防線就會受到重挫。</p><p>但凡這兩人遭遇不測，黑尾和研磨的計畫就會是一場空，他們將回不了家。黑尾，尤其是深愛音駒並誓死為它效命的黑尾，將會永遠回不去。</p><p>除此之外，不也還有其他要素該納入考量嗎？</p><p>這起發生在梟谷邊境酒館的小衝突，最終會使音駒得利或損失？研磨忽然意識到，自己在用父親的邏輯思考問題，不由地一陣惡寒。</p><p>事情沒那麼複雜。</p><p>坐在一旁的黑尾並非要研磨站上音駒或青城的立場做決斷，他執拗的請求，不過是基於孤爪武從不在乎的根本原則：向落難之人伸出援手，究竟是對是錯。</p><p>關鍵就在這，研磨一點也不想步父親後塵。</p><p>但，答應配合，並不等同於欣然同意，研磨按捺住出聲抱怨的衝動，「好吧。」他冷淡地說。</p><p>黑尾聞言眉開眼笑，「告訴我要怎麼做。」</p><p>「你要當誘餌，」研磨回答，「別笑了。」</p><p>研磨告訴他後，黑尾幾秒才說：「你是對的，這計畫不太妙。」</p><p>「我有先<strong>警吿</strong>過你。」</p><p>「根本稱不上計畫對吧？」</p><p>「<strong>警告</strong>過你了。」研磨不滿地重複。他靠向一旁對遊俠淡淡一笑，「打擾了，請問你們身上有香料嗎？」</p><p>遊俠往包裡翻了翻，神秘地摸出個小錫盒遞給研磨。</p><p>「你覺得他會需要多少時間？」不到一分鐘後研磨問黑尾。</p><p>黑尾望過去打量岩泉。</p><p>眼下，天童正鉅細靡遺地描述他與牛島在森林中初遇那日的情景，不知為何，岩泉和及川看上去寧可被天童拆斷四肢，也不想再聽對方繼續這話題。</p><p>從他們的座位，研磨能看見岩泉的出血狀況惡化，深色血液浸濕了他的斗篷，開始緩緩滴落至他腳邊的石板。肩膀那一刀顯然刺中了他的要害，使得他大量失血。</p><p>「我覺得，」黑尾終於開口，「只要你有辦法讓精靈騎士放了他的國王，無論快慢，他都能配合上。」</p><p>研磨知道黑尾無疑會依他的指令行動，成效也將完全合乎期待，是岩泉的反應讓他沒把握，然而，計畫的成敗卻取決於岩泉。</p><p>所有人的活路都指望在這個他深感不妥，但又在所難免的計策上。</p><p>「我們只有一次機會，」研磨悄聲對黑尾說，「他不認識我們，這是我們唯一的優勢。你也看到了，他能預知到他們下一步會做什麼。」</p><p>「我不認為那是預知能力，」黑尾看似有些緊張，但就研磨而言，他還遠遠不夠緊張，「假如我想的沒錯，他應該是憑直覺猜的，所以我們只要讓他猜錯就行了。」</p><p>「假如你是錯的，我們大概全會死。」研磨提醒他。</p><p>「謝囉研磨，我差點忘了呢。」黑尾往研磨的頭頂一吻，低語道：「賭一把吧。」</p><p>隨後，黑尾便站起身來，長椅在石板地上發出了響亮摩擦聲，他將斗篷褪去，抽出佩劍，「我以音駒之名命令你，」他以清晰的嗓音說，「放了他們。」</p><p>天童<strong>笑了</strong>。</p><p>他的笑聲宛若敲響在風中的水晶鈴音，聽來邪門又令人毛骨悚然。他看上去欣喜若狂，目光在黑尾與那標誌性的貓爪劍柄間來回跳動，「這裡有隻小貓呢！就在我眼皮底下！噢，太好玩了！」</p><p>按前例推斷，研磨賭天童不會將突入的生面孔視作威脅，不至於毫無預警地射出另一把刀，而是會更加興奮。</p><p>所幸賭對了，他如釋重負。</p><p>黑尾沿長桌邊緣移動，牽引住騎士的視線，與研磨拉開距離。「我說，放了他們。」他動用專門在晨訊時催促士兵停止偷懶並擺開陣型的口吻。</p><p>「你無權命令我，」天童歪著頭愉快答話，「以音駒的名義威脅他國信使，你真知道自己在幹什麼嗎？」</p><p>「我確信我們早已經開戰了，不是嗎？」黑尾應道，他的皮靴踩在碎了一地的玻璃上，「我敢發誓就在不久前，我們收到一封開戰宣言，我猜如果一切都只是誤解，其實我們還是朋友，這反而會讓我非常尷尬吧？」</p><p>他推開一把上個坐客急著逃走時被踢翻的椅子，一步步走向屋內另一頭，「其實沒多大差別，作為朋友我懇求你，或以敵人的身份我命令你，釋放這兩人，並立刻離開梟谷這片自由疆域。」</p><p>機會只有一次，要想命中目標研磨還需再往前幾步，而黑尾必須完全佔據天童的注意力，他才有可能繼續靠近。</p><p>一旦天童察覺到研磨的動作，就全毀了。</p><p>黑尾向來很擅長吸引焦點，反之，閃避則是研磨的強項，截至目前，天童的目光一次也還沒移到研磨身上。</p><p>研磨滑下長椅，低著頭移動至隔壁桌尾，不著痕跡地坐到一名滿臉吃驚的商人身旁，他以眼神慎重地示意對方保持安靜。</p><p>現在，天童近在咫尺，研磨緊緊捏著錫盒，銳利的邊緣幾乎要穿入他指腹裡。</p><p>岩泉注意到了，他的視線從黑尾轉向研磨，環繞整室後又落回原處。研磨與岩泉四目相交，但願他能會意，否則一切都是枉然。</p><p>此時天童正順著黑尾的誘引，挾著仍被箝制的及川一同前進，以確保黑尾仍在可見範圍內。</p><p>研磨挑開盒蓋並將盒中粉末倒入掌心。</p><p>天童又移動一寸。有這一步就夠了，研磨估計他已完全從騎士眼角隱去，一刻也不能等，他躍起身揮動手臂，開掌將粉末撒向精靈。</p><p>被擲中的天童驚呼一聲，踉蹌後退同時丟開了及川，彷彿他不過是袋馬鈴薯，接著伸手往頭髮和脖子一陣猛抓，試圖清除身上的鹽巴。</p><p>岩泉對計畫一無所知，但即便就要失血致死，他也似乎能看懂這暗號，立馬衝向前，勾住及川腰際將人往回拖。</p><p>「<strong>兩隻</strong>小貓，」天童駭人地笑著，轉過頭，將研磨盯得死緊，擺脫鹽巴的過程中他用力過猛，在臉上劃下了兩道深深的紅痕，「完美地躲在人群裡。我很喜歡你，但當然，我還是必須殺了你。」</p><p>天童張口想再說點什麼，八成是要詳盡說明他將如何弄死研磨。</p><p>然而，他只<strong>輕呼</strong>了一聲，便俯首詫異地發現自己肩頭埋著一支箭。他皺起眉頭，一定是哪裡出了錯。</p><p>研磨即時瞥向後方，捕捉到一名身著深色斗篷的人垂下弓，在門口消失無蹤。</p><p>剩餘在場之人紛紛把握時機迅速遠離騎士、酒館與這整樁禍事，有些人甚至無暇顧及他們的隨身物品，長椅在石板上被左右挪動，群眾逃竄的腳步聲四起。</p><p>研磨注視著那支箭上深棕綴著白點的獨特箭羽紋。</p><p>這時，黑尾已經躍過數張長桌輕巧落足於研磨身側，飛快地將他拉出天童的劍徑。</p><p>不過，天童很顯然無力再對任何人發起攻擊，他失魂落魄地坐在最近的一張桌上咯咯笑著，腥紅的眼眸瞪得老大，絲毫無意拔出肩上那支箭。</p><p>「你沒事吧？」黑尾再度抽出他的劍，「你的計畫完全奏效了。」</p><p>「根本不算計劃，」研磨提醒他，「但我想是奏效了沒錯。」</p><p>這所謂的計畫，僅是以擾亂天童為宗旨，使他的注意力無法單獨集中在任何一人身上。看見天童不用幾秒就輕鬆將及川和岩泉給繳械，研磨確信換作是黑尾和他，下場想必也好不了多少。</p><p>及川正攙著岩泉跟在最後一批零散的遊俠後頭離開，看來酒館主人早已先走一步，與受精靈的鬧劇牽連相比，放棄酒館似乎不算什麼。</p><p>一室狼藉中，僅剩他們二人與天童，眼下，天童仍肩膀淌血坐在桌面上，有氣無力地低喘。</p><p>「我上樓去拿我們的東西，」黑尾神色不安地看著研磨說，「經過剛才的騷動，我敢說王室軍隊八成已經在來這的路上了。」</p><p>黑尾消失在樓梯尾端，留下研磨與騎士兩人。</p><p>奇怪的是，研磨不再對騎士心有忌憚，也許是因無法行動的緣故，對方似乎沒那麼駭人了；也或許，那支箭出自何方之手研磨若沒猜錯的話，那箭鏃會是由鐵，而非岩石鑄造而成，儘管並未命中要害，不久後也將致人於死地。</p><p>「你為什麼把名字交給他？」這未解之謎佔據了研磨所有思緒，現在既已脫離險境，也不知何時還會有這樣的機會，研磨於是打破沉默，「我說牛島國王？」</p><p>騎士的手指仍張開在那支埋在肩頭的箭桿四周，他抬頭望向研磨，倏忽間，看上去年輕許多，宛若凡人，出其不意的提問令他瞪大了雙眼。</p><p>他笑了：「因為，」又痛苦喘咳，「我猜，我會喜歡自己的真名在他舌上響起的聲音。」</p><p>先前隔著一段距離，研磨就有注意到騎士鍊在頸間那只華麗而沉重的指環，此際靠得夠近了，他才發現還有另一枚簡約的金色細戒被串在一旁。</p><p><strong>動人至極</strong>，騎士曾以如夢似的口吻形容他與牛島初遇那天。</p><p>最後一塊拼圖揭曉了謎底，研磨豁然開朗。</p><p>「你猜對了？」他問。</p><p>精靈的笑意更深：「沒錯。」</p><p>「研磨，」黑尾重新出現在樓梯底部，他的包袱斜跨在胸口，手裡抓著他們的斗篷，「我們該走了。」</p><p>「跟我一起把他弄到外面。」研磨說道，而當黑尾以眼神質詢他時，「你讓我幫了青城，現在該你幫我了。」</p><p>來到室外，黑尾扶著天童坐到草邊，隔壁就是他們拴馬的空地，馬匹們正嗖嗖揮動尾巴。天童疼得粗喘，額際沁出一滴滴汗珠。</p><p>對精靈而言，鐵甚至比稍早前研磨扔撒的鹽還要致命，且若不取出箭，痛楚只會逐步加劇，鐵會由內而外將他焚盡。</p><p>大概是體內流淌的人類血統保護了天童，研磨認為換作是純精靈族，所經受的劇痛肯定遠過於此，神智不可能還這般清明。</p><p>也在附近的及川和岩泉完全無暇理睬他們。</p><p>很難說這二人誰的狀態更慘烈，岩泉試圖查看及川的手腕，但及川扭曲著臉説：「別傻了。」那聲線破碎且低啞，若不是及川從剛才到現在都在眼前，研磨會以為他哭過一場。</p><p>及川抽回手腕，以完好的另一手小心翼翼推開研泉，「你才是那個快流血到死的人，我去拿補給。」</p><p>及川走向其中一匹馬，往鞍袋摸索一翻，並帶著一卷裹在布裡的乾藥草回來。他狠下心扶著岩泉屈膝而跪，全神貫注咬起舌頭，一隻手靈活地開始將藥草揉碎。</p><p>黑尾和研磨眼見岩泉抖落斗篷，露出傷處，以便及川替他敷上散發出甜味的藥糊，岩泉痛苦的神情隨及川動作很明顯紓緩了下來。</p><p>「神奇。」黑尾對研磨咕噥，一切似乎盡數落入了及川耳裡。</p><p>「看在諸神份上，拜託，你們在北方難道沒種草藥嗎？還真是大驚小怪。」</p><p>「不准這麼失禮。你們別理他，」岩泉一邊忠告黑尾和研磨，邊幫忙及川穩住纏敷料的繃帶，並重新將衣袖拉回負傷的肩膀，「他直到七歲前，都以為音駒獵豹是一頭真實的豹。」</p><p>「還沒，」在及川起身前，岩泉捉住其完好的手臂，「換你了。黑尾，研磨，」他抬頭問：「能請你們哪位幫忙找塊木頭，或其他堅固的東西嗎？」</p><p>黑尾從馬棚拆了塊木板回來給岩泉，岩泉用其牢牢夾緊及川的傷臂，撕破斗篷以幾段布料權充繃帶，接著又扯下更多，作成了固定吊帶，最後才屈膝往回坐，「好點沒？」，他悄聲問。</p><p>及川稍微恢復了血色：「好多了，」他低頭看吊帶，「這東西會讓我失去平衡，來得還真不是時候，但話說回來，我們原本可能會更慘。」</p><p>先前右手被釘到後背有數分鐘之久，及川彎了彎手指讓血液回流，「走運的是，天童比較習慣和左撇子交手。」</p><p>黑尾恍然大悟後，放聲大笑，「必須承認你們讓我刮目相看，是我的話，不可能那麼快就想到這點。」</p><p>及川沒理會黑尾，兩人站了起來，岩泉協助及川解開腰間劍帶，並以正確的方式重新繫上──研磨沒注意到及川幾時將佩劍移至了慣用手的反側，也想不出他怎會有時間出此動作，更不用說，是如何在一瞬間做到這些預判──不過，研磨感覺黑尾的讚美令及川頗為得意。</p><p>「所以現在呢？」岩泉低語，很顯然並非在問黑尾和研磨。</p><p>及川輕快地哼了聲，「什麼現在呢？現在我們要繼續往前走。我們確實耽誤了點時間，但再過幾天，一定能追上京谷。」</p><p>「我說的不是這個，你心知肚明。」岩泉撥開落到及川眼眶的頭髮，指尖間順著對方臉頰往下，「他們是對的，我們不能再孤軍奮戰了。」</p><p>「我們當然能，」及川生氣地堅稱，他退開一步，「我們一直都是這樣過來的，不是嗎？」</p><p>意想不到的是，岩泉發出了殘敗的笑聲：「你看我們落得什麼處境？」</p><p>及川拉長著臉撇過頭。</p><p>「聽我說，」岩泉向前傾去，將額頭抵上了他的，「聽好，你不需要靠自己的力量拯救所有人。」</p><p>「我當然需要，」及川語調支離破碎，「他們相信我。」</p><p>對談進展至此，研磨越來越確定這本該是屬於兩人之間的私語，卻找不到方法隱身遁去。</p><p>天童出奇地安靜，研磨低頭，只見精靈牢牢盯著來自青城之人，雙唇微張，看得津津有味。</p><p>「因為你從沒讓我們失望過，一次也沒有，」岩泉告訴及川，研磨沒想過，這人嘶啞的聲線聽起來竟能如此溫柔，「對我或其他人都一樣。但繼續單打獨鬥，是活不過接下來這一劫的，我知道這你也曉得。意思並非你沒能力，而是任何人都辦不到，這世上任何人都無法辦到。」</p><p>「我能，」及川固執地說，他的眼角隱隱泛紅，「<strong>我辦得到。</strong>我只是需要時間思考，我能想出對策，你等著瞧。」</p><p>「你已經躲他躲了一輩子，」岩泉耳語，他當然知道在場其他人不可能聽不見，只不過已不在乎了，「你難道不覺得，是時候喊停了嗎？」</p><p>及川顫抖著吐出口氣，頭往前倚，與岩泉交首，「對不起。」</p><p>他的聲音低得研磨幾乎聽不清。</p><p>「你永遠不需要對我道歉，」岩泉的手指穿入及川頸後髮間，「除非，你又擅自想用自己的命來換我的，這筆帳我晚點還要找你慢慢算。」</p><p>及川回以精疲力竭的笑聲。</p><p>二人越說越小聲，越説越親暱，研磨已無法聽見他們的談話內容。他環顧四周，確保沒其他人在酒館附近徘徊偷聽。</p><p>就在這時，一抹暗影從樹林邊緣現形，朝他們靠近，研磨的目光停下。</p><p>「我也猜是你，」斗篷底下的人影移近，研磨對他打了招呼，「雖然可能性微乎其微，但我還沒見過其他弓手的箭上會有貓頭鷹的羽毛。」</p><p>「木兔原本想親自過來，」赤葦揭開帽兜，「但我對他低調行事的能力提出了強烈質疑。」</p><p>他俯首望向天童，儘管天童瞇起赤瞳打量他，卻貌似沒對眼前這襲擊自己的人有過多不滿，「看樣子，我來得正是時候。」</p><p>檢查完馬匹回來的黑尾看見赤葦，也不比研磨訝異多少，他轉頭往森林的方向示意，另外兩人於是跟隨他稍微走遠了一點。</p><p>「你知道我們要離開音駒，」一等走出其他人的聽力範圍，黑尾便問，赤葦點頭後，「從什麼時候開始？怎麼知道的？」</p><p>「差不多和你的同袍們同時間發現的，當我聽說研磨失蹤，而你人卻還在宮中，安然無恙，」赤葦面露嘲諷的笑容，「我知道你絕不會讓這種事發生，這輩子、甚至下輩子都不可能。」</p><p>他的答覆使黑尾既羞赧又沾沾自喜。</p><p>「謝謝你，」為了避免任何人再說出更丟臉的話，研磨接口：「不管是那時，還是現在的幫助，但你不該出現在這裡的。」</p><p>「這我比你還清楚，然而我別無選擇，我今天是受命而來的。」赤葦遞出一封信，「梟谷之王命我來宣達緊急諭令，他要正式對你們兩人提供庇護。」</p><p>「國王，」黑尾困惑重複道，想通後，他斂下面容，「所以先王駕崩了。」</p><p>「吾王萬歲。」赤葦沉靜地説。</p><p>「他還好嗎？」研磨問。</p><p>「比較好了，」赤葦回答，「但他會沒事的。」</p><p>「他不該庇護我們，」研磨皺著眉接過信打開，視線掃過在木兔的署名與圖章之上那段凌亂的草書，「更不該留下書面文字。」</p><p>「這我也都提醒過他，」赤葦說，「不過，被他徹底當耳邊風。」</p><p>研磨端詳內容，「他也不該在這種公開書信裡，邀請黑尾成為他的王夫。」</p><p>黑尾活像遭人毀損名譽般，「研磨，這不好笑！」</p><p>「可惜我沒在開玩笑，他就是這麼寫的，」研磨把信交給黑尾，好讓他也能讀，「希望你別期待我會為了你去找木兔決鬥，他的提議很理想，你應該考慮接受。」</p><p>黑尾給研磨一個忍無可忍的表情，並深吸口氣：「我想回信給他，你有墨水嗎？」</p><p>赤葦的確有墨水，於是，黑尾開始在信紙背面撇下回覆，他的面色柔和，與此同時，研磨問赤葦：「有沒有人懷疑你曾出手幫助我們逃跑？」</p><p>赤葦搖頭，他似乎被研磨的問題逗樂了，彷彿這連想都不用想一樣。</p><p>「我很小心，確保沒人會認為梟谷也涉入其中，現在傳聞是音駒的同伴幫了你們，更有人說戶美也有份，但這都難免。」</p><p>「到目前為止，我們還沒遇上追兵。」黑尾蓋上墨瓶重新挺直身體，並遞回那封信。</p><p>「噢，不，你們不會遇到追兵。所有人都以為你們往反方向走，到了岸邊被條善寺海盜擄獲上船，」赤葦興致索然地說，「我先前送了封信給照島船長，他答應會在每個停泊處都繼續營造這個假象。」</p><p>半晌後，赤葦才意識到另外兩人都在盯著他看。</p><p>「而究竟為什麼，」黑尾語帶顫音，「你有辦法讓海上最令人聞風喪膽的海盜信守承諾？」</p><p>「我跟照島相識時，他還是個貴族，」赤葦聳了聳肩，「他很樂意幫我這個忙。」</p><p>「真不敢相信我們都認識了三年，你竟到現在才透露這種事，我們卻沒有時間多聊聊。」黑尾懊喪地説。</p><p>赤葦微微勾起嘴角，他轉過頭去看青城國王與騎士，這時，研磨首次注意到了對方右側耳垂有個凹陷，那裡曾刺過耳洞。</p><p>「你有可能把這交給船長，讓他演得更逼真嗎？」黑尾舉起研磨的王冠問。當赤葦點過頭伸手去接時，黑尾又縮回手，「你知道，假如你被逮到持有這東西會是什麼後果對吧？」</p><p>「所以我大概不會讓自己被逮到。」赤葦冷冷回答，他不耐地擺了擺手，等著黑尾將王冠遞過來，隨後，王冠便在他斗篷底下消失了蹤影，一如剛才那封信。</p><p>赤葦的祖先是否擁有魔法血統？研磨已經不是第一次感到好奇了。</p><p>黑尾回頭看了其他人一眼，眉頭深鎖，「我們應該盡快把箭從他肩膀取出來，」他凝視著天童，壓低聲音説：「否則照這樣看來，那支箭會要他的命。」</p><p>「我也不是不想拿回自己的箭，」赤葦說，「只是，我擔憂一旦箭被移除，你們就會失去所有優勢，我建議你們等到非不得已時再這麼做。」</p><p>盯著黑尾的臉，研磨能看出兩件事：第一，黑尾知道赤葦是對的；第二，但黑尾厭惡這個做法。</p><p>「我覺得，至少也該折斷箭桿讓他有辦法移動，」黑尾終於開口，「我會問岩泉有沒有什麼能減輕疼痛的方法。」</p><p>達成共識後，他們回去加入青城那二人，二人似乎與他們想法雷同，眼下正著手盡可能將箭身截在距傷口最近的地方。</p><p>除此之外，看來他們也獲致某種結論。</p><p>「我們要帶他一起去白鳥澤，」及川對愈形靠近的一行人宣布，他扔掉殘餘箭桿，完好的那隻手往長褲上擦了擦，「他是我們唯一的籌碼，目前這副半死不活的樣子，也不太可能在半夜裡捅我們一刀。」</p><p>「我才不會那麼做呢，」天童信心十足地說，接著咯咯笑道：「不過白布就會。」</p><p>他溫順地抬起雙手，任岩泉以繩子捆起，儘管看起來依舊吃痛無比，但對自身處境的轉換似乎並沒多沮喪。</p><p>「白鳥澤？」研磨盯著及川複述。</p><p>及川嘆完氣翻了個大白眼：「大家都很明白現在是什麼情況，但願你不是打算在這點上嘮叨個沒完，先前才有人提醒過我這樣做有多無聊。」</p><p>「你們也知道在踏上回程前，我們有件事得先辦，」岩泉説，「要是你們願意加入，我們就承諾在找回我國騎士以後，會和你們一同騎行到白鳥澤，與你們站上同一陣線談判，要求牛島屈服。」</p><p>「單單一名信使並不足以換得一整個國家投降。」赤葦出聲，客觀而言他說得沒錯，但研磨還來不及知會他天童頸上的那兩枚戒環，以及天童是如何別富深意地誦念牛島之名。</p><p>「你是？」岩泉問，然而赤葦不答。</p><p>「噢，我才不相信我們這位朋友只是個信使而已，」及川拿劍柄戳了戳天童，「對吧？」</p><p>天童的眼睛瞇成兩道縫隙，他哼了一聲但不作回應，只是低下頭俯視自己的雙手。</p><p>「我想也是。」及川愜意地說。</p><p>「如果我們帶上你的話，你會攻擊我們嗎？」研磨問天童。</p><p>精靈無法說謊，然而半精靈就另當別論了。</p><p>天童仰頭看研磨，「不會，」他順從地答道，「你說了要帶我回家，我想回家。」</p><p>「他不是純血精靈，」岩泉說，「我們必須很謹慎，他的保證沒任何意義。」</p><p>「即便不是不可違背的誓約，一句諾言還是代表著什麼吧？」黑尾越過他們，將馬栓從鉤上解開，「難道在青城，人們不認為說話要守信用？」</p><p>岩泉瞪了黑尾的背影一眼，那神情與夜久不可思議地相似。</p><p>「你對我們宣稱你代表音駒，」及川悄聲對研磨說，「我希望不是在說空話，你可是和你父親的騎士私奔到了國外，假設你能談成這計劃回去，你確定他會聽取你的意見？」</p><p>「會，」研磨的答覆毫不遲疑，儘管有諸多不確定因素，唯有這點他是篤定的，「我父親向來是務實多過於傲慢，就算他不樂意，只要這能保全音駒，他就會妥協。」</p><p>及川以眼神仔細打量研磨，不過，對方的表情似乎令他很滿意，他遂點頭。</p><p>「你呢？」在及川邁步離去前，研磨叫住他，「倘若我們協助你們找回部下，你們保證會跟我們一起去白鳥澤？」</p><p>「我以所握有的一切起誓，我會幫助你。」</p><p>「在那之前，」岩泉插話，「我們要先把如何移動的問題給解決。」</p><p>研磨不懂岩泉是指什麼，這裡有五個人和五匹馬，他甚至為了確認重新算過一遍。</p><p>宛若在示範岩泉話中之意般，黑尾在這時牽著研磨與他的馬走了回來，黑馬嗅過空中的氣息後猛然一退，雙眼瞪視天童站立的位置，並咧嘴露出牙齒，馬耳緊緊覆上腦袋。</p><p>黑尾吃驚地差點握不住韁繩，他的馬原先膽子很大的。</p><p>「馬都不太喜歡我，」天童出聲說明，他朝馬微微揮了揮手，「牠們知道我不一樣，牠們討厭這個。」</p><p>「嗯，但你不能騎自己的馬，我們不是蠢蛋。」岩泉邊說，邊轉頭看那匹被繫在遠處一棵樹上的栗色馬。那馬有雙縱使隔一段距離，仍相當引人注目的怪異眼睛，牠望著他們，定立不動。</p><p>「好極了，看樣子什麼事我都得自己來。」及川誇張地嘆口氣，他走向剩餘那三匹依然在廄裡的馬──研磨現在認出了赤葦的棗紅馬──替自己的馬解拴，並領著牠回來。</p><p>牠渾身近乎純白，只有側腹和眉毛帶點灰。</p><p>「<strong>噢</strong>，我們是同類對吧？」天童傾靠向前拍這匹馬，「我能從妳的眼睛看出來。」馬沒有退縮，僅由鼻子呼出口氣，以研磨在所有馬身上見過最平淡的神情回看天童。「你一個人類國王怎麼會擁有一匹參與過狂獵的馬？」</p><p>「這故事下次再說。」及川答道，他才剛去把天童的馬也牽了過來，此刻正在把精靈的韁繩繫到自己的鞍上，緊緊紮上最後一個結後，他發出滿意的哼聲，「好，你跑不了了，就算你跑，我們也絕對能抓到你。」</p><p>「青城答應和音駒代表的北方陣營結盟，我會把消息帶回梟谷，」赤葦低聲對研磨説，「還有，直到確認你們已經和任何可能阻撓你們的人拉開距離，我都會對這協議生成的來龍去脈保持沉默。」</p><p>「所以你也不會告訴國王？」黑尾聽上去頗樂。</p><p>「不會。」赤葦正面答覆。</p><p>「他是<strong>誰</strong>？」研磨聽見及川在他們身後問，被岩泉噓了一聲。</p><p>「你看起來很擔心，」黑尾朝研磨耳語，兩人望著赤葦拉回斗篷，遮起臉並登上馬，黑尾輕推研磨，「你不認為會成功？」</p><p>「喔不，」研磨眨眼，「事實上我確信這會成功。」</p><p>「那就是有其他事情困擾你。」</p><p>「那不重要。」</p><p>「研磨。」</p><p>研磨嘆息，「這很蠢，」他煩躁地說，俯首看向自己的腳，感到一陣反胃，「我擔憂的是，假如我們回去，他們恐怕還是會逼我履行婚約。」</p><p>黑尾神色轉柔，「這不蠢，但我不會這麼容易放你走的。就讓他們試試好了，他們贏不過我。」</p><p>「你知道，倘若你們已經結婚的話，」及川又陡然出現在兩人身邊，「他們就無法拆散你們了。」</p><p>「停止偷聽他們講話。」岩泉發出警告，抄起他的帽兜將人往後拖一步。</p><p>「我父親身居音駒最高位，」研磨回答及川，他微微搖頭，「即便有人幫我們證婚，回去後，他也永遠不會在法理上首肯。」</p><p>「除非，儀式是在他國領土上舉行，由他國元首證婚，」及川說得若無其事，還端詳起沒受傷那手的指甲，「不過當然，需要元首答應才行。」</p><p>研磨詫異地意識到，及川是對的，每個王國皆有一套關於貿易、納稅與合約簽署的規定，而無論他們身處何地，都必須承認各國律法的正當性。</p><p>青城律法固然不適用於音駒子民，然而，在任何主權王國中訂立的合約，放諸其他國家都應被視為有效。</p><p>研磨回頭看黑尾，想確認他的想法，只被他滿懷希望的表情弄得措手不及：「喔，你想這樣做對吧？」</p><p>「不用這麼驚訝，」黑尾牽起嘴角，「我還以為事到如今，我的企圖已經夠明顯了。」</p><p>「呃，是沒錯，但<strong>現在</strong>？」</p><p>「任何時候都好啊，」黑尾說，「只要你要我。」</p><p>「我也以為事到如今，這已經夠明顯了。」研磨狡黠地回嘴。</p><p>「很好，我們沒時間浪費，站好，」及川開始頤指氣使，他吹了聲口哨，「你，弓手！請給我們一分鐘。」</p><p>他等著赤葦駕馬過來，一臉期待地雙手合十，「好極了，我們有四個王國代表在場，這樣就合法了。執起彼此的手。」</p><p>研磨心想這「在場」指得還真寬泛，眼下身負重傷的白鳥澤代表，說白了，就是個雙手被縛的狀態，不過也罷。</p><p>黑尾伸出手，研磨以十指圈住他的掌心。</p><p>「撕一段你的斗篷給我，」及川告訴岩泉，岩泉抱怨著：「弄完你的繃帶後已經不剩多少了」卻還是讓步，扯下一段布料給及川，沒再多做抵抗。</p><p>及川將那布料充作緞帶，繞上兩人交扣的手，纏起個寬鬆的結，「已經綁定的，任何人皆不許解開，亦不容改變，更無人有權拆散。即刻起你們生死相繫，從今時，直到永遠。」</p><p>半晌，黑尾和研磨僅是一齊盯著及川，及川則看起來迫不及待，「好，婚禮完成，你們可以吻彼此了。」</p><p>「就這樣？」黑尾震驚地問。</p><p>「我沒多少時間想證婚詞，」及川為自己辯護，「想在婚禮上為他誦詩的話，你再另找時間，現在看在諸神的份上，快親，否則還不算綁定。」</p><p>黑尾傾首給研磨一個溫柔而點到為止的吻，研磨能感覺貼著自己那雙脣正在飛揚。</p><p>「好，我想該做的都做了，」及川拍手道：「我們準備好出發了嗎？」</p><p>「我準備好了。」天童說。</p><p>「我不在乎。」及川和藹地回答。</p><p>黑尾狀似若有所思，他看著其他人登上馬預備啟程，「到了白鳥澤，」他對研磨低語，「我們會推翻一名國王，還是得到一個同盟？」</p><p>「我猜，到時候我們才能知道。」研磨説。</p><p>黑尾發出一記大概是笑的聲音：「我猜也是。」</p><p>他朝研磨伸出手，這手勢遠比任何事物都令研磨熟悉，在記憶更早之前就已存在。</p><p>黑尾曾伸手要研磨走在自己身後，領他步向黑暗且未知的迷宮入口；當王宮遭襲時，這隻手催促他跟隨；以及過往千百遍，攜他去訓練、用晚餐，或到藏書室迎接他；黑尾知道研磨永遠會回應自己，提問不過是多此一舉。</p><p>過去如是，此刻亦然，黑尾或許一直都明白，但他的探問始終如一，神情真摯依舊。</p><p><strong>每一步我都會在你身旁</strong>，好多年前，在燈光暗去的花園裡，手握木劍的黑尾這麼告訴研磨，而黑尾至今未曾失信於他。</p><p>前方的路猶未可知，然而研磨能確定的是，他不需隻身面對。</p><p>他往前邁出一步，握住黑尾的手。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness, we're here. Lily, thank you again for granting me the permission to translate this beautiful story. During this journey of translating, I was absorbed by all the amusing and heart-wrenching scenes over and over. </p><p>Thank you for creating this strikingly enchanting fantasy based on a world already dazzling enough. I love that the personalities of the characters remain so aligning to the canon, and that each character glows in their own light, just like the stars in the sky.</p><p>It's our fortune to have you in the Haikyuu fandom. The happy and exciting close of Rewrite The Stars seems like an opening for a brand new adventure. This is also what I feel about Haikyuu, a never ending story.</p><p>天啊，我們達陣了，再次謝謝作者Lily願意授權我翻譯這個美麗的故事。在這過程中，我一遍又一遍為所有有趣和揪心的情節沉醉。感謝作者從排球這本就足夠星光熠熠的世界出發，創造出另一個令人著迷的奇幻世界，其中每一位角色刻畫得是如此貼合原作，又都宛若星星，閃爍著屬於他們獨一無二的光亮。</p><p>很幸運排球圈能有一位這麼棒的創作者，Rewrite The Stars快樂又引人企盼的尾聲彷彿開啟了另一場嶄新的冒險，就像排球本身給我的感覺一樣，故事未完待續。</p><p>最後，謝謝看到這裡的每一個你，衷心希望你也跟我一樣喜歡這個故事，如果有任何想法願意分享，歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去Twitter找<a href="https://twitter.com/lilymrosenthal?s=20">Lily</a>說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5s53u">我</a>聊天喔！</p><p>2021.01.02. 補記<br/>非常感謝夸克甚至畫出了<a href="https://www.plurk.com/p/o5y0sx">站在迷宮樹籬前的黑尾和研磨</a>，這也是我最喜歡的場景之一，這張圖彷彿濃縮了黑研之間所有難以言說的牽絆。</p><p>2021.01.19. 補記<br/>非常感謝昂塔看完原文以後幫忙找出了原先翻譯不恰當的地方，謝謝你讓這份譯文變得更加完善了，有你真好！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>